Survivor Virmire
by TJBambi93
Summary: 15 new castaways will be stranded in the land of Virmire from Mass Effect. They will be joined by 3 returning players, from Redemption Island, Aquatic Ruin, and Forest Maze. They all are ready to fight to win one million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the 17 others in becoming the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"We've been searching long and hard for contestants willing to venture into the ruin-bound waters of Virmire. The contestants this season won't need to build shelter, as their camps will all be located in old geth bases still standing."

"Another thing, these 15 new contestants will be joined by 3 returning castaways. These castaways are returning for their second shot at the money. They were each eliminated early, and are seeking redemption."

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"Last one remaining, as usual, wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway."

– – – – –

Name: Garrus Vakarian

Age: 32

Species: Turian

Job: C-Sec Agent

Tribe: Tandang

Jeff's Assessment: Garrus is one of my favorites. I expect him to be a leader of whatever tribe he ends up on. However, as long as he's in the majority vote, he'll lead his alliance to the end, otherwise, he's an easy target come merge time.

– – – – –

Name: Javik

Age: 65

Species: Prothean

Job: Soldier

Tribe: Kalabaw

Jeff's Assessment: Here, physically 65 years of age, but yet has been in the world for nearly 50,000 years. For most of that time, he's been in stasis in virtual reality. Will his tribe see him as an asset because of his skill, or an early target because of his age.

– – – – –

Name: Grune

Age: 42

Species: Human

Job: N/A

Tribe: Kalabaw

Jeff's Assessment: Grune is an airhead, plain and simple. While she has some strength in her for a woman as old as her, she's gonna have to fit in, or she's not lasting long.

– – – – –

Name: Jelly Otter

Age: 19

Species: Otter

Job: N/A

Tribe: Matsing

Jeff's Assessment: Jelly is very young, naiive, but she has smarts. She can be off the wall at times, but that's what I like about her. I think Jelly can find herself in a good alliance, and go far.

– – – – –

Name: Senel Coolidge

Age: 23

Species: Human

Job: Mercenary

Tribe: Kalabaw

Jeff's Assessment: We cast a lot of players like Senel. The anti-social, yet very strong competitor in challenges. Senel will have to find a good alliance and stay loyal. That's all I have to say.

– – – – –

Name: Bubsy Bobcat

Age: 22

Species: Bobcat

Job: N/A

Tribe: Matsing

Jeff's Assessment: Oh boy. Bubsy will be jumping on and off the walls during this game, let me tell you that right now. He's from a game that failed to succeed, and quite honestly, while the games were terrible, I like Bubsy as a character, and I think Fanfiction will too.

– – – – –

Name: Mordin Solus

Age: 42

Species: Salarian

Job: Scientist / Doctor

Tribe: Matsing

Jeff's Assessment: Mordin speaks in short, sweet sentences. He is cut straight to the point, and does not like to ramble on and on about something no one is interested in. People call him a hamster on coffee, while I like to call him a good Survivor player.

– – – – –

Name: Thane Krios

Age: 54

Species: Drell

Job: Assassin

Tribe: Matsing

Jeff's Assessment: Thane's story is quite sad, but it makes him quite a target. He's old, but he does have some fight left in him. I root for Thane, because I really think he can do some major damage, and I think he can whoop some butt if his tribe gives him a chance.

– – – – –

Name: Moses Sandor

Age: 22

Species: Human

Job: Bandit

Tribe: Tandang

Jeff's Assessment: You've never seen a player like Moses. His plan, according to him, is to find a powerful player, and turn him into his own little puppet. If Moses can do that, he's worthy of winning and quite possibly topping players like Andrew Miller or Ben Tan.

– – – – –

Name: Tails Doll

Age: 18

Species: Puppet

Job: Minion of Robotnik's

Tribe: Matsing

Jeff's Assessment: A lot of people would be scared of the Tails Doll, but it's all rumors, and quite honestly he's a very nice guy, or doll, mind you. My only concern is that no one will trust him, and they'll vote him straight off.

– – – – –

Name: Nefarious Tropy

Age: 43

Species: Human

Job: Master of Time

Tribe: Tandang

Jeff's Assessment: Where do I start on N. Tropy? In my mind, N. Tropy reminds me of Kory from Emerald Hill. Kory wanted to take out the leader, and won't stop at it until he's the leader himself. N. Tropy is similar. He wants that leadership no matter what. Other then that, he's a sly, clever bastard.

– – – – –

Name: Gordon Ramsay

Age: 42

Species: Human

Job: Master Chef

Tribe: Tandang

Jeff's Assessment: Back on Fans vs. Favorites, I had Chef Gordon Ramsay host an episode, but sadly the reception was bad. Now, I decided to give Gordon a shot on Survivor. Honestly, he is nothing like he is on Hell's Kitchen. I do see Gordon being a strong leader, to be honest.

– – – – –

Name: Duncan

Age: 44

Species: Engine

Job: Engine

Tribe: Kalabaw

Jeff's Assessment: Duncan is someone who's too over confident in himself. He wants to get the job done the easy way, not the regular way. He'll try to find shortcuts so that nothing bad happens to him or his game. Sadly, that's really risky, and so few have done it well.

– – – – –

Name: Nostalgia Critic

Age: 33

Species: Human

Job: Critic

Tribe: Tandang

Jeff's Assessment: Nostalgia Critic was referenced in Reals vs OCs by the Angry Video Game Nerd, and was named as his rival. The critic is nothing like the nerd, but that doesn't mean he's good at the game of Survivor. He can go far if he plays his cards right.

– – – – –

Name: Anise Tatlin

Age: 21

Species: Human

Job: Fon Master Guardian

Tribe: Kalabaw

Jeff's Assessment: Anise is a little ball of energy, and I really, really like her spirit. Will she be useful for her tribe, maybe not. Regardless, she gives it her all and never backs down. I do see Anise going deep in the game, and I root for her 100% if she makes it to the finals.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled, "The three returning players are each individually from Redemption Island, Aquatic Ruin, and Forest Maze respectively. They all were voted off fairly early, and all seek redemption. The three returning, for a hint, are a hitman, a pony, and a thief. None of them are OCs. I hope you enjoy them."

– – – – –

The premier of Survivor Virmire will be October 22th, hopefully soon if I don't get writers block again. ^^


	2. Episode 1 Winner's Manual

There was Jeff walking along an old geth base.

"This is Virmire! During the events of Mass Effect, Commander Shepard came here to eliminate the indoctrinated Saren and his geth. Since then, Virmire has been an abandoned colony."

Three traveling groups of five were walking down several trails.

"For the next 39 days, these 15 survivors will be stranded in Virmire, in pursuit of a million dollar prize!"

Among the contestants, there was a sickly drell, a yellow narrow guage engine, a blond-haired chef, and a blue-skinned man with a clock pattern on his hat and chest.

"Even though they've never met, first impressions are already forming."

"_I think many contestants are going to automatically assume that I'm going to be this major asshole. They're horribly mistaken. I want to lead my tribe to victory. On my tribe, we have a guy with glasses and a black hat, wearing a red tie. He smells like trouble." - Gordon_

"_I have been in stasis for nearly 50,000 years. I have seen and done things many haven't. I may be old, but experience is what should matter. I do believe that the fighter-like man, with white hair, will be an asset." - Javik_

"_I am the master of time itself! I forsee myself winning the million dollars! I cannot be mistaken. I also forsee bad things happening to that bandit fellow. He looks and reeks like danger." - N. Tropy_

"_I have a serious disease known as Kepral's Syndrome. I don't have long to live, but I believe going on Survivor will be my final adventure before I pass away. I do see one familiar face; Mordin Solus, the salarian doctor. While a little talkative, he's very kind." - Thane_

"However, for a odd numbered cast, we still have things rolling up into one hell of a season, for we are bringing back 3 players from the past! Players that deserve redemption! 39 days, 18 players, 1 survivor!"

**Kalabaw: Anise, Duncan, Grune, Javik, and Senel**

**Matsing: Bubsy, Jelly, Mordin, Tails Doll, and Thane**

**Tandang: Garrus, Gordon, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and N. Tropy**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 3 tribes entered the area, smiling at the sight of Jeff.

"Welcome to Survivor Virmire!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Jeff pointed at Mordin.

"Mordin, right?"

Mordin nodded, "Yes."

"Straight up, first opinion of your tribe."

"Tribe seems very good so far. Good good. Small, yet firm, I hope. Will have to evaluate after first challenge." replied Mordin, talking rather fast.

Jeff then looked at N. Tropy.

"How about you, N. Tropy? Like your tribe?"

N. Tropy looked at his fellow yellow-buffed tribe members, "Why yes I do. I think our tribe... Tandang is it... will do very well to defeat the other two tribes."

Jeff pointed at the white haired guy with the bracers.

"What's your name?"

"Senel." he replied.

"Senel, how do you feel about your tribe?"

"So far so good. That's all I have to say for right now." replied Senel.

"Well, as you can see, your tribes are a little too small for Survivor. We need to make your tribes... a little bigger."

Most of the Survivors said 'Uh oh', but others were a little confused.

"Oooh! New people!" giggled Grune, happily clapping her hands.

Duncan growled, "Ugh, and that's usually annoying.."

Jeff turned around, looking at a helicopter flying in.

"We decided to bring back some players from the past to help your tribes. They didn't do so well the first time, so why not bring them back?"

Three figures hopped out of the helicopter. Tails Doll and Jelly tried to get a good look at who they were. One figure was male, and had a bit of a muscular build. Another figure was female, and was wearing a hood. The last figure was a unicorn pony.

"Is that Niko?" asked N. Tropy, smirking.

"Aw man! I hope we get miss sexy Kasumi over here!" grinned Moses.

"Twilight?! Yay!" giggled Anise.

It was indeed Kasumi from _Survivor: Forest Maze_, Niko from _Survivor: Redemption Island_, and Twilight from _Survivor Aquatic Ruin_. They walked up to them, and stood near Jeff. Niko gave everyone a nod, while both Kasumi and Twilight waved and smiled.

"Kasumi, Niko, and Twilight have all returned for a second shot at Survivor. Each tribe will get one of the three, so let's find that out."

Jeff handed a map to all three of them. They opened each one, and it was revealed that Twilight would go to Kalabaw, the red tribe; Kasumi would go to Tandang, the yellow tribe; and Niko goes to Matsing, the blue tribe.

"Go join your new tribes!"

"_Niko Bellic. Quite a strong guy. However, social game seemed weak last time. Could become quick target." - Mordin_

"_Kasumi is easily a very sexy girl, and I plan attempting to use her as my little puppet, if you will. She seemed to do well in strategy in Forest Maze, so let me try and make her follow me, eh?" - Moses_

"_The unicorn is a wise and good addition to our tribe. Physically, not the best, but mentally, she is. I do believe Kalabaw will benefit from her." - Javik_

"They each have the map to your new homes, so go on out, and enjoy the 39 days out here in Virmire!"

**Kalabaw: Anise, Duncan, Grune, Javik, Senel, and Twilight**

**Matsing: Bubsy, Jelly, Mordin, Niko, Tails Doll, and Thane**

**Tandang: Garrus, Gordon, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and N. Tropy**

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 1

The red tribe entered their camp site. Right near the flag was what appeared to be the ruins of an old Virmire base, and about 5-6 stacks of wood. Senel noticed a rolled up note tied to the flag.

"What's this?" he wondered. He unrolled the note, and called everyone over, "Hey guys, we have a note here.."

Everyone went up to the flag, and started listening to Senel.

"_Welcome Kalabaw to Survivor Virmire! Because Virmire is really only a bunch of islands with little wood source, we are generous enough to give you 6 stacks of firewood. Use this wisely. Also, for shelter, you may use the old geth base nearby. There isn't anything in there, but it works well against rain. Good luck!_" read Senel.

"Aww man!" complained Anise, "We have to live in that gunky old thing?"

Javik looked up at the base, and nodded. "It will do."

"_So like, we've come on Survivor to 'survive'! Clearly we aren't building shelters, nope! We're living in the old... flithy base. Yuck!" - Anise_

"You're okay with that?!" whined Anise, looking up at Javik.

Javik nodded, "I've been through worse conditions.

Senel sighed, "Let's get organized. We don't have much to worry about, but fire seems like the number one priority."

"_Fire is essential. Luckily for us, the firewood was given to us, but not the flint to make it. At least not everthing is being handed to us." - Senel_

Javik and Senel shared the role of leadership role during this process. Javik sent Duncan, Grune, and Anise to the base just to scout out a good sleeping location, while he, Senel, and Twilight stayed behind to work on the fire.

Senel watched the three walk into the base, and shrugged, "I wouldn't of minded scouting, Javik."

Javik kept doing what he was doing; using bits and pieces of wood to build up the firewood, but he still responded, "I think of them as the weakest competitiors."

"Who knows, they might be useful later." noted Twilight, helping Javik along the way.

"_I'm so happy to be back on Survivor! Last time, getting swapped over to the other tribe really ruined my chances of winning. Thankfully, I'm on a good tribe that should stay strong." - Twilight_

Meanwhile, in the base, Duncan, Anise, and Grune were strolling through. Only Grune had a smile on her face.

"I think the boys should've gone in here." whined Anise, which earned her a glare from Duncan.

"Hey! I don't wanna be here either. I rather be doing nothing right now, as a matter of fact." grumbled Duncan.

"_I came on Survivor to win, not work. Where is it in the winner's manuel that states working, huh? No where!" - Duncan_

Then Anise had a change of voice, giggling, "At least we have Twilight Sparkle on our tribe! She was awesome!"

Grune nodded her head, "Oh yes she is! We're such a fun team!"

Both girls gushed happily, which annoyed Duncan further.

"_Twilight is so awesome! She really got screwed over on Aquatic Ruin, and I want to do anything in my power to help her get that much farther then she actually did." - Twilight_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 1

The blue tribe entered their camp site. Just like with Kalabaw, there was a old base ruin nearby, and about 5-6 stacks of wood.

Bubsy was the first to notice the rolled up note.

"Oh boy! Guys! We've got a note!" he called cheerfully.

The others walked up to the flag, Niko grunting a little.

"_Agh... that voice. Bubsy has a very irritating voice. My god.. I came back on Survivor to win and do better then last time. What is this, really? Do I really have to pull all the weight this time?" - Niko_

Bubsy cleared his throat, and began to read, "_Welcome Matsing to Survivor Virmire! Because Virmire is really only a bunch of islands with little wood source, we are generous enough to give you 6 stacks of firewood. Use this wisely. Also, for shelter, you may use the old geth base nearby. There isn't anything in there, but it works well against rain. Good luck!_"

"Geth base. Of course. How convenient," noted Mordin, "Makes a good replacement shelter. Better then sleeping out in the rain."

Tails Doll looked around, "So... anyone willing to step up and become leader?"

Niko stepped forward, "I will, I guess. I've done this before, yes?"

"_Niko played the game before, and I respect those who have experienced this very well. I do, however, believe Niko is... a little abrasive." - Thane_

"Yay for Niko!" cheered Bubsy, jumping up and down. Niko sighed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I know I am big star around here." replied Niko.

Soon, the tribe had a train of action. Jelly, Tails Doll, and Mordin decided to work on the fire, while the rest of the tribe looked around the geth base.

Mordin looked up at the bright sun, "Suns out. Fire possible. Need to make smoke first, but how?"

Jelly set up the little fire pit with the wood they were given, while Tails Doll started rubbing two sticks together.

"_Oh boy, it's going to be rough out here. I only came on Survivor to have a great time, and to try and play the game. If the elements get the best of me, I don't know if I can make it." - Tails Doll_

"Good good. Keep going." noted Mordin, switching glances from the sun to the fire pit. This started bugging Tails Doll and Jelly, as Mordin appeared to be doing nothing.

"Uhh.. Mordin?" wondered Jelly, curiously.

"Sorry. Spaced out a little. No big deal." replied Mordin, looking back down at Jelly.

"_Mordin is a little weird. My first impressions of him aren't that great. But we'll have to see how he does at the immunity challenge to see if he's worse then how I see him." - Jelly_

Meanwhile, in the base, Thane, Niko, and Bubsy were searching around. Bubsy had ran off, leaving Thane and Niko in a middle of a few broken pieces of furniture.

"Virmire has been in bad condition in terms of housing." Thane noted, looking around.

Niko rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. I have to wonder if this is safe enough to live in for 39 days."

"_Last time on Survivor, I lived on a beach. Same applies here, but now we have to live in this cruddy place. God damn." - Niko_

"It should be safe. Please remember that soldiers lived in here before." replied Thane, nodding his head.

Niko scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well, maybe it will once we clean up around here. Maybe Mordin can build something or whatever."

Thane nodded again, "Perhaps."

"_Niko doesn't have the greatest of attitudes, unfortunately. I personally don't see myself wanting to keep the returning players around for very long, so when the time comes, Niko will be gone." - Thane_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 1

The yellow buffed tribe entered their camp site. Just like the other two tribes, 6 stacks of wood and a note tied to the flag were near by.

"Woooo hoo!" cheered Moses, "Here we are baby!"

Nostalgia Critic took the note first, and read it out loud, "_Welcome Tandang to Survivor Virmire! Because Virmire is really only a bunch of islands with little wood source, we are generous enough to give you 6 stacks of firewood. Use this wisely. Also, for shelter, you may use the old geth base nearby. There isn't anything in there, but it works well against rain. Good luck!_"

Gordon and N. Tropy looked to the base nearby their camp, while Gordon nodded, "We could definitely turn that into a suitable place to sleep."

Kasumi looked at Gordon while he spoke, knowing exactly who he was.

"_That's Chef Gordon Ramsay for you. The nastiest person I've personally have seen on the air. Doesn't seem like he's screaming just yet. Just wait, I guess, then we'll get the real deal." - Kasumi_

Garrus clapped his turian-like hands together, looking at everyone, "I think we should get started. Fire will take a whil-"

Moses interrupted, "Oh, let me handle the fire bro. I got this."

N. Tropy eyed him weirdly, "And what do you have, lad, that could make it?"

"Just watch and learn!" grinned Moses.

"_These people don't know who they got on their tribe. I lived for the longest time as a bandit. I've learned to do things with one eye closed." (points to his headband, which also happens to cover his left eye) "Literally." - Moses_

"Well then," sighed Garrus, "We'll let Moses handle the fire. Several others could could look at the base?"

Gordon nodded, "Sounds fantastic, Garrus."

"_Originally, I wanted to lead Tandang. But now, more I think about it, it keeps the spotlight off of me. Garrus and Moses flapping their big lips? Bigger target, more I think about it." - Gordon_

The tribe split up into two groups, just like the other tribes. Moses was working on the fire using his bandit methods, with Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic watching him. Gordon, N. Tropy, and Garrus were within the base.

Moses was rubbing two sticks together rather fast. Nostalgia Critic kept watching, wondering if he would succeed.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

Moses nodded, not looking up at him, "Yes! I have!"

"_Moses just sounds way too cocky, but hey you know, if he does actually make a fire, I'll like him a little more." - Nostalgia Critic_

Moses kept rubbing and rubbing and rubbing, when eventually a spark was created. Kasumi grinned.

"Awesome." she smiled. Moses hooted and hollered in return of the spark appearing.

"_Oh yeah baby! I just showed how valuable I am to the tribe. They are gonna be mistaken about me if they thought I was some dumb ol' bandit." - Moses_

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 2

Anise, Grune, and Twilight were laying down in the base. They had just woken up. After Anise wiped the sleep from her eyes, she had an idea.

"_Day 1, I noticed that our tribe was 3 men and 3 women. With this in mind, I wanted to make an all female alliance. Listen here Natalie from Emerald Hill, I'm going to do it right!" - Anise_

"Say..." whispered Anise to Grune and Twilight, who were also beginning to wake up.

"Hmm?" wondered Twilight, letting out a yawn.

Anise looked out for a moment to make sure no one else was coming, before she spoke, "We're 3 on 3, in terms of gender. I think we could make an alliance? For the exception of Senel, I don't care for the guys."

Twilight shrugged, "Well, I have to agree. Javik, as he said, is nearly 50,000 years old, and Duncan doesn't do anything."

"_When Anise proposed the idea of a female only alliance, I wanted to go along with it. Not just because I'm a returning player, but also because I think we can go far with this." - Twilight_

Grune smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm fine with anything you two want."

"That's great!" smiled Anise brightly, almost nearly giggling, "For numbers, I think I can get Senel to join us for now. Just for one vote to get Javik or Duncan off."

Both Twilight and Grune agreed, and shook hands, or in Twilight's case, hoof, with Anise.

"_This is going to be soooo awesome! I can already see myself in the end as the Sole Survivor holding all that precious cash!" - Anise_

Meanwhile, Senel and Duncan were out by the beach.

"I don't know," Duncan said, "I really can't stand most of the tribe."

"Like?" Senel asked, curious.

"Anise, Grune, and Javik. They're all just so... annoying in their own ways." grumbled Duncan.

"_Social aspect? I understand that you have to have one, but how can I when most of the tribe just annoys me in general?" - Duncan_

Senel nodded his head in understanding, seaching along the shore line for clams, not having much luck.

"I mean, what do you think, Senel?" asked Duncan.

Senel shrugged, "I mean... Anise really only annoys me, but that's just me."

"_Kalabaw seems a little split right now. I really want to win the challenge, because I think no one is safe. I don't have an alliance yet, and that alone worries me." - Senel_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 2

Thane and Mordin were standing by an open window in the old base, everyone else out by the beach. Thane was sharpening the machete along an old piece of the base.

"Think maybe we could work together?" suggested Mordin, "Former allies in suicide squad. Could be valuable for both of us."

Thane nodded, "I think so too. Right now, I don't trust anyone but you."

"_Thane Krios. Former ally from a suicide squad. Thankful to have survived it. However, Thane ill. Has Kepral's Syndrome. Could be a liability." - Mordin_

"Good good. Need trust early. Good thing." smiled Mordin, offering a hand to shake. Thane nodded, shaking his hand in return.

"_Mordin has some qualities about him that make him a worthy ally. He has the brains, the strategy, and the trust. That's all I need for me to confide in someone." - Thane_

"The three young ones," noted Thane, "Bubsy, Jelly, Tails Doll. I do believe that while Niko can be a little overbearing, those three are the weakest links from what I see."

Mordin nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the three young ones Thane was talking about were sitting around the fire pit, with no fire being made. Niko was off to the side chopping the wood.

"We need fire! I'm soooo cold!" complained Bubsy.

Jelly nodded in agreement, frowning a little, "I don't think my body can take much.."

Both Bubsy and Tails Doll placed an arm around Jelly, worried.

"_I'm worried about Jelly. She's been sick since the first night, and it's really worried me lately." - Tails Doll_

"We need to stick together Jelly!" smiled Bubsy, rubbing her back, "We're a trio!"

Jelly nodded, sighing, "I.. I'll try my best, guys.."

Tails Doll handed her a canteen, and she smiled, drinking it.

"_I'll be fine. I just need plenty of fluids and I'll probably be good as new in the morning. I need to be strong for when we compete in our first challenge." - Jelly_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 2

Gordon was cutting up some wood, with Garrus on the side, watching the burning fire that Moses had been able to make.

"Now we just need some food in our bellies," noted Garrus, now changing his view to the ocean, "Moses, Kasumi, and the Nostalgia Critic took the boat out earlier, so maybe Moses can fish too?"

Gordon shrugged, "Even if he can fish, let me do all the cooking, yes?"

"_Being a world class chef, I could probably cook anything handed to me. I'll handle the cooking in Tandang. I don't want anyone doing a chef's job besides me." - Gordon_

"I'm fine with that." nodded Garrus in agreement.

Gordon continued chopping wood, placing chopped wood in the fire to help it burn.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something," asked Garrus, looking up at Gordon.

"Yes?" asked Gordon curiously.

"_I like Gordon, honestly. Gordon and I can lead Tandang to victories, there's no doubt about that. What we need to do is align, and rule the game. If Tandang wins all the immunity challenges, we need to keep 6 strong." - Garrus_

Garrus scratched the back of his neck, "I think we should get into a strong alliance. We're both strong men. Why not work together?"

"We can. I'd be totally up for it, Garrus." replied Gordon, nodding his head.

Garrus smiled, but before they could get more words out, Nostalgia Critic returned from the ocean alone, with Moses and Kasumi still out there.

"Where are the others?" asked Garrus, a little worried.

"Still out fishing," noted Nostalgia Critic, "I just got bored. Really Kasumi and I were doing nothing anyway. Moses couldn't find many big fish anyway."

"_I have to say, Moses is determined to make us love him. I mean how many people on this tribe are going to make themselves worthy to keep? The first vote, if we ever have one, will be tough for sure." - Nostalgia Critic_

Out in the ocean, Moses came back up with a few more red snappers, climbing back onto the boat.

"There. That be enough for right now." said Moses, running a hand through his bushy red-pink hair.

Kasumi smiled, "Awesome! That should be enough for the whole tribe."

"_Give props to Moses. At first I thought he was going to annoy the living hell out of me, and stare at my ass, but while he still does, he is quite useful around camp. I guess being a bandit helps." - Kasumi_

As Kasumi rowed the boat back to shore, Moses looked up at her, "Say, I gotta ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" wondered Kasumi.

"I think we oughta work together, y'know?" suggested Moses, "I'm a bandit, you a thief. We've got much in common."

Kasumi giggled, "Well then. That's something I agree with. Sounds like a plan, Moses."

Moses smirked, shaking her hand.

"_My plan with Kasumi is to turn her into my little lapdog. She may think shes all big and mighty like she was during Forest Maze, but Kasumi ain't playing her game now! Kasumi be playing Moses' game now!" - Moses_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, 5 players will participate in this challenge. First, the five of you will have to traverse through this cargo net crawl and tire run. Once all five have finished, you will have to find a way up and over a 10 foot wall. Finish that, and then get into your canoe, and paddle out to retrieve your tribe colored flag, and return to shore. The first tribe to complete the course, wins immunity."

The Survivors were confused as to why only one tribe would have immunity.

"Both of the losing tribes will attend tribal council, while you are three tribes. Eventually, you will be split apart, but that won't be for a while."

Jeff revealed to everyone the immunity idol, which was a gold-plated two-piece Legion statue. Legion was a geth from the Mass Effect series.

"Also, the winning tribe will also win reward."

Jeff pulled out a small flint.

"This is flint for fire. Right now, some of you have tribe members with powers to bring you fire. But there's one thing about flint; it can never be voted off. One more thing for the winning tribe; another huge supplement of wood will be dropped off when you return to camp. Let's get started."

Kalabaw chose to sit out Grune.

Matsing chose to sit out Jelly.

Tandang chose to sit out N. Tropy.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 15 competing survivors ran into the net cargo, and attempted to get through it. Senel, Niko, and Garrus were doing the best equally for each of their tribes. Javik, Twilight, Mordin, Thane, Gordon, and Moses were all right behind them, trying to keep up. Duncan and Anise dragged Kalabaw down just a little, while Tails Doll and Bubsy slowed Matsing down.

Senel, Niko, and Garrus were quickly through the net crawl, and waited for their tribe members. Following them were Javik, Thane, and Gordon. Mordin actually crawled back through the maze to help Bubsy and Tails Doll. Anise tried to help Duncan through the net crawl as best she could.

Eventually Nostalgia Critic and Moses were through for Tandang, and were simply waiting on Kasumi to finish. With Mordin's help, Bubsy and Tails Doll were getting through a little easier. Twilight made it through for Kalabaw, only waiting for Anise and Duncan.

Soon, Kasumi, and Mordin with Bubsy and Tails Doll made it through the maze. Both Matsing and Tandang were neck and neck upon arriving at the wall climb.

Garrus and Gordon ran up to the wall for Tandang, and helped Moses and Kasumi up and over first. For Matsing, Niko and Thane were helping Bubsy and Tails Doll up first. Kalabaw still patiently waited for Anise and Duncan to finish. Duncan was really slowing them down, but from where the other 3 stood, they couldn't tell if it was Duncan or Anise doing worse.

Matsing made a small mistake pulling Bubsy and Tails Doll up first, because they failed trying to lift Mordin up and over. This gave Tandang some ground, with Moses able to help the Nostalgia Critic over the wall, and then with his help pull the more bulkier Garrus and Gordon. Tandang was now onto the canoe portion of the challenge.

Niko forced Matsing to change strategy, making Tails Doll come down from the wall, and allowing Thane to help Bubsy pull tribe members up and over. This seemed to work better for them.

Tandang made it out to their canoe, and they started rowing as fast as they could, under the leadership of Garrus.

With Niko's new strategy, Matsing had finally made it over the wall. As for Kalabaw, Anise and Duncan made it through the net crawl.

But it was too late, Tandang was too far ahead.

"TANDANG WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Tandang hugged and cheered.

"Great effort guys. You pulled off a good challenge victory, and you are all safe tonight. None of you will be the first nor second player voted out of the game. As for Matsing and Kalabaw, nothing to be said. Both of you will attend tribal council tonight, where each tribe will lose one member. Kalabaw will attend tribal council first, followed by Matsing. See you then."

– – – – –

Tandang Night 2

The Tandang tribe smiled brightly upon returning to camp. They finally had the flint, even though with Moses' help, fire was already made.

"I knew that we had it won! I just knew it!" hooted N. Tropy, arm pumping.

"_I sat out of the challenge today because we needed to sit someone out, and I felt like I didn't need to prove myself today! And by the time gods Tandang won easily!" - N. Tropy_

Kasumi smiled, handing the flint to Moses, "All yours."

"Naw, I don't need no flint. I got my own techinque baby!" smirked Moses, handing the flint to Garrus, "Back to fishing for me!"

Garrus took the flint, shrugging a little as he watched Moses, Kasumi, and N. Tropy walk off to the boat. As he fiddled around with the flint, he noticed writing on it.

"Congratulations," whispered Garrus to himself, reading it, "You have a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"_Having the hidden immunity idol is a huge advantage. If you watch previous seasons, you'd know how powerful it is to have one. I'm holding onto this for right now." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 3

After the tribe got back from the challenge, Anise was speaking with Twilight and Grune in the base.

"I think we know who we're voting for tonight, right?" said Anise, making sure.

Both girls nodded, Twilight speaking up, "Duncan, right? You said he was the one slowing you down right?"

"_Today at the challenge, Duncan and Anise were the ones who were way behind. According to Anise, she had to push Duncan's lazy self through the cargo net. That is not good teamwork." - Twilight_

"Yes!" said Anise, nodding her head, "Duncan is soooo lazy! He doesn't pull weight at the challenges nor camp! That strategy doesn't work anymore! Nack ruined it in Koopa Beach!"

Twilight giggled softly.

"I'm gonna go talk with Senel right now, to get numbers on our side." noted Anise, leaving Grune and Twilight behind to go speak with Senel.

A little while later by the beach, Anise found Senel.

"Hey Senel!" smiled Anise, "Thought about the vote much?"

Senel looked over at Anise, and shrugged.

"Do you think Duncan is a weak link?" asked Anise. After Senel nodded in agreement, Anise smiled brightly, "Well... let's vote him off! I have Grune and Twilight voting for him, so we don't need to worry about getting Javik on board!"

"_Anise came up to me, and asked if I wanted to vote Duncan off. During the challenge, I couldn't tell if it was Anise or Duncan who did worse. But right now, I have to go with majority, and it looks like majority is getting rid of Duncan." - Senel_

Senel nodded in understanding, "Sounds like a plan. I'm in."

Senel shook Anise's hand, giving her a light smile.

"_Yay! We got Senel on our side! Once Duncan's out, my alliance has the full power of Kalabaw! Nothing will stop us!" - Anise_

Meanwhile, Duncan was speaking with Javik by the fire pit, which of course wasn't burning.

"I think Grune or Anise are the weakest links in the tribe." snorted Duncan, looking up at Javik, "In particular Grune."

Javik nodded, not saying a word.

"Anise's just a brat but come on, Grune's not going to be useful at all!" Duncan said, "Grune just seems like the Kalabaw cheerleader, nothing but an airhead."

"_Anise and I were the weaker links today, but Grune was sat out because we believed she was weaker. I think Grune is the weakest member of Kalabaw, and needs to be sent home." - Duncan_

"The woman seems weak," noted Javik, "But we know that the girl was weaker. We know what she's capable of."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I doubt anyone is voting for Anise tonight. If I get Twilight and Senel, we can send Grune off."

Javik said nothing for a moment, before nodding.

"_To be fair, the engine proved nothing to make himself a competitor. We'll have to see what happens tonight." - Javik_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 3

Niko was a little upset that they came in second, and thus they had to go to tribal council.

"_Never before had two tribes had to go to tribal council before, while the other tribe didn't have to. Kinda unfair if you ask me! We were so close, too!" - Niko_

He wiped his brow before walking into the base where Thane and Mordin were talking.

"Ah, Niko," said Mordin upon spotting him, "Perfect timing. Just discussing on who to vote out."

Niko scratched his head, "Well, if you want my personal opinion, either Bubsy or Jelly sounds like a good idea."

Thane nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"_Myself, Mordin, and Niko are possibly the strongest warriors on Matsing. We all need to stay in order for our tribe to have any effort in winning a challenge." - Thane_

"Bubsy. Very annoying. Jelly. Very sick." noted Mordin, "But which one tonight?"

Meanwhile, Bubsy, Tails Doll, and Jelly were sitting by the dormant campfire.

"I'm feeling a lot better after last night, actually," smiled Jelly, "I think I'll do better now."

"That's great Jelly!" cheered Bubsy, "Now we need to vote someone off! I say Niko!"

"_Niko's had his chance to play the game! Let's just vote him off while we have the chance!" - Bubsy_

"I would've said Mordin," noted Jelly, "He's not the strongest competitor.."

Tails Doll agreed, "Yep. I'm with Jelly. But voting Niko does make sense."

"Then lets do it! Let's vote out Niko!" said Bubsy rather loudly. Tails Doll shook his head lightly, getting a little annoyed.

"_Bubsy is not a smart player. Survivor is about pulling the right moves right? Well, why scream out our plan? That's just me, I wonder if anyone else believes what I believe." - Tails Doll_

Right before leaving for tribal council, Thane and Tails Doll were speaking by the beach.

"I heard Bubsy from the beach," Thane said calmly, "I can't believe he's that loud."

Tails Doll shook his head, "I think Bubsy should go home. He's not useful at all."

"_Gaining Tails Doll's vote could be valuable. If he, Bubsy, and Jelly all vote together, it'll be a tie. I don't want to see the purple rock this early if it shows up." - Thane_

"We were thinking about voting for Bubsy." suggested Thane, looking over at Tails Doll.

Tails Doll nodded.

"_I'm not sure what to do tonight. But I hope it's the right decision." - Tails Doll_

– – – – –

The Kalabaw tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So let's talk about the first 3 days of the game. Twilight, upon returning to the game, were you at all worried about being the first one out?" asked Jeff.

Twilight shook her head.

"Nope. Everyone here greeted me with open arms. They're all very kind in their own unique ways. I'm very happy with my tribe." replied Twilight.

"Senel, do you agree with Twilight's statement? Do you think Kalabaw is a happy tribe?" asked Jeff.

"We have a few minor problems here and there, but overall I'm satisfied with the tribe." replied Senel.

"Javik, how do you vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"The weakest must go. Simple as that." replied Javik.

Most of the tribe members agreed with him.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Anise, you're up."

– – –

Duncan's Vote: You aren't that bright from what I see. No offense. (Grune)

Senel's Vote: If you try harder, we could've won immunity today. (Duncan)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Grune. (She smiled, nodding her head.)

…

Duncan. One vote Grune, one vote Duncan.

…

…

Duncan. Two votes Duncan, one vote Grune.

…

…

Duncan. Three votes Duncan, one vote Grune. (He growled a little)

First person voted out of Survivor Virmire, Duncan. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Duncan shook his head a little, getting up, "Whatever..."

"Duncan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Duncan didn't look at the tribe as he left the area.

"You've all survived your first tribal council. Soon, Matsing will come in to do theirs. You want to win the next immunity challenge, or else your numbers will dwindle down. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

The Matsing tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"It's been a busy 3 days hasn't it? Tails Doll, what has been the toughest thing thus far?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely the elements. I'm only just a doll, and I don't know if I can survive the wilderness." replied Tails Doll.

"Yet Geno last year did perfectly well." Niko said, looking over at him.

Tails Doll shrugged.

"Jelly, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"I was sick yesterday, but I'm feeling better now. I need to prove to my tribe that I'm not just a young otter. I'm a determined otter that's willing to do anything." replied Jelly.

"Niko, are you at all concerned that being a returning player will hurt you?" asked Jeff.

Niko shook his head.

"If you look at Matsing as a whole, I'm their strongest player. Wasn't the same when I was on Nokowawa during Redemption Island. I'm strong, so they better think twice before voting me off." replied Niko.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bubsy, you're up."

– – –

Bubsy's Vote: Sorry! You've played already! (Niko)

Niko's Vote: Hey, idiot. I heard you. (Bubsy)

Tails Doll's Vote: Sorry.. nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Niko. (He nodded, not caring at the moment.)

…

Niko. Two votes Niko.

…

Bubsy. One vote Bubsy, two votes Niko.

…

Bubsy. Tied two votes Bubsy, two votes Niko. (Bubsy blinked, not expecting this.)

…

…

Bubsy. Three votes Bubsy, two votes Niko. (Tails Doll looked away.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Virmire, Bubsy. That's 4, its enough for tonight. You need to hand me your torch.

Bubsy whined a little, "Aw man! This is terrible.."

"Bubsy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bubsy waved at the tribe before running out.

"With one tribe member down, Matsing has got to fight against the odds, and win immunity. I know you can do it, but do you know? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Duncan's Final Words**

"This absolutely sucks! I didn't expect to be voted out tonight. Sure I might received a vote or two, but not all five of them! Damn... I guess Survivor wasn't meant for me after all. Should've let Skarloey take my place when he offered. Oh well, good luck Kalabaw."

VOTE

Duncan – Grune, Anise, Javik, Senel, and Twilight

Grune - Duncan

**Bubsy's Final Words**

"Aw man! I didn't want to be voted out tonight! I thought I was doing a good job too! Whatever, I had a blast anyway! I was out here for 3 days, and every bit of it was absolutely fantastic! I wish I could've continued to play the game, but oh well, another time!"

VOTE

Bubsy – Thane, Tails Doll, Mordin, and Niko

Niko – Jelly and Bubsy

So... the first episode has concluded.

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D


	3. Episode 2 Non-Refusal Offer

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_15 new castaways were marooned in the island ruin nation of Virmire. They were soon greeted by returning castaways Niko, Twilight, and Kasumi, all hoping for redemption. Niko joined Matsing, Twilight joined Kalabaw, and Kasumi joined Tandang._

_At Kalabaw, Javik and Senel took control of the work load, while Anise and Duncan seemed to be more into watching the others then actually doing anything. Anise later made an all girls alliance with Grune and Twilight._

_With Matsing, Niko took on the role of leader, which no one minded, but his attitude annoyed Thane and Mordin. Jelly also got a little ill after the first night, but Bubsy and Tails Doll helped her through it._

_At Tandang, Moses the Bandit proved to be a huge asset, using the skills he learned being a bandit to good use. With the help of Moses, he got a fire going, and caught a few fish. He also proved to be a huge strategist, forming an alliance with Kasumi, hoping to control her._

_At the immunity challenge, it was reveiled that the losing two tribes would both attend tribal council. Tandang managed to speed through it quite well, and they won immunity._

_Before Kalabaw's tribal council, Anise targeted Duncan for elimination, saying he wasn't pulling his weight in anything, and she and the girls got Senel on their side. Meanwhile, Duncan tried to get Javik, Senel, and Twilight to vote Grune off._

_At Matsing, Thane and Mordin talked with Niko about siding with them to vote off Bubsy or Jelly. Thane later made an agreement with Tails Doll, offering him to vote with his group._

_At tribal council, Duncan was unable to get the votes he needed, resulting in him being the first person voted off. At Matsing's tribal council, Tails Doll sided with Thane, and Bubsy was sent packing. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Kalabaw: Anise, Grune, Javik, Senel, and Twilight**

**Matsing: Jelly, Mordin, Niko, Tails Doll, and Thane**

**Tandang: Garrus, Gordon, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and N. Tropy**

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 4

Anise placed her torch down with the rest of them, and took a seat on a log nearby the fire. Javik still had his torch lit, and after Senel fixed the fire pit up a little, Javik was able to light it up.

"We've got fire now. We just need to preserve it." noted Javik.

"_Primitive resources are all we have to work with. Fire is one of them. If you do not have fire, you are not expected to survive long." - Javik_

"Yay!" clapped Anise, giggling, "With the fire, we can cook something! …..But what?"

Senel shrugged, "We could go out and fish, perhaps? We were given rice, but I'm not too sure if it'll last."

"_Coming back from tribal without Duncan was awesome! We're 10 times stronger then before AND we got fire! I don't think Matsing or Tandang will expect our comeback!" - Anise_

Grune clapped as well, "Rice is good! So is fish, so I don't mind either!"

Senel stood up, and looked to the castaways, "Javik and I will go fishing. Anyone else interested?"

"I wouldn't mind going out, if that's alright?" Twilight offered.

"_I want to prove to Kalabaw that I am a good competitor and worth keeping around. I have a good alliance, but what if I mess up in something?" - Twilight_

Javik shook his head, "That won't be nesscessary. The fighter and I will go."

With that said, Javik left for the boat, with Senel simply shrugging and following him. This left Twilight a little upset.

"Well.. that was a little rude.." muttered Twilight. Anise agreed with her.

"_Wow Javik. Really? You're just gonna snub Twilight like that? She can be a lot of help, ya know?!" - Anise_

Javik and Senel took the boat out. Javik had earlier constructed a fishing spear with the tribe's knife.

"Is this thing going to work?" Senel asked Javik, looking at him.

Javik nodded, "Yes."

Senel nodded, diving into the water with the spear. Moments later Senel came back up with only just the knife, but luckily he had a koi fish on the end of it.

"Good enough, eh?" Senel shrugged. Javik said nothing as he helped Senel back up, and placed the koi in the bucket.

"_The spear broke, but we didn't lose the knife. Good enough, I guess." - Senel_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 4

Niko was inside the base, sharpening the knife, looking out at the other tribe members from where he stood.

"_I got two votes last night. I know Bubsy was one, but the other? Probably Jelly. I don't care really. I just know that I got to be on my toes. There ain't no Redemption Island this time, so if I go, I don't come back." - Niko_

With the rest of the group, Jelly looked at the others.

"We might be stronger without Bubsy," she noted, "But Niko I don't trust. He's too strong to keep around, and he could have a secret deal with Twilight and Kasumi."

Thane nodded, looking over at Jelly, "That's quite the possibility. I don't trust him either, but he's worth keeping for strength."

"_I've said from Day 1 that Niko wasn't the type I wanted to work with. However, Niko now believes he, I, and Mordin are working together. If I'm going to stab him in the back, I need to do it without getting caught. That's what being an assassin is all about." - Thane_

"If Niko's a target, I'll vote for him," noted Tails Doll, "No question whatsoever."

"Came to play the game of Survivor. Not give a returning player a longer time in the game. Niko must go." stated Mordin.

"_It's a relief to know that I'm not the next to go. Sounds like the others want Niko out just as badly as I do. But is it all just for show? Am I really in danger?" - Jelly_

After a while of idle chit chat, Thane and Tails Doll were now speaking by the beach.

"I'm thankful that you decided to vote with us to vote Bubsy off." Thane said, looking at Tails Doll.

Tails Doll nodded his head, looking up at Thane, "I really wanted him to go."

"_I trust Tails Doll. After last night I knew I could trust him. He's willing to do anything I ask him, and that's what I need right now." - Thane_

"We'll probably vote Niko off soon," noted Thane, "Would you like to join me and Mordin in an alliance, perhaps?"

Tails Doll immediately nodded his head, "Definitely. No questions asked."

Thane nodded, shaking hands with Tails Doll.

"_I need an alliance. I really like and trust Thane and Mordin. It's worth my while to side with them 100%." - Tails Doll_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 4

Garrus was sitting in the base with Gordon, looking over at him.

"Take a look at this flint here, Gordon." said Garrus, offering the flint to him.

"_Yesterday after the challenge, the flint had a clue on it to the hidden immunity idol. I think it's worth giving to Gordon, seeing that I trust him the most out of everybody on Tandang." - Garrus_

Gordon thoroughly read what was on the clue, interested by the fact that the flint held the immunity idol clue.

"So hidden immunity idol is on our beach? Yet according to the clue, we have to dig under or around the base." noted Gordon.

Garrus nodded, "Apparently."

"_I'm very honored that Garrus of all people, gave me a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I think with this it'll give us a great advantage in the game." - Gordon_

"Lets wait until the whole tribe is gone for the evening," suggested Garrus, "We can convince Moses to get the whole group out fishing."

Gordon nodded, "We'll need a couple more allies, though. Just us two won't be enough."

"_Garrus is quite the competitor and strategist, but I need others along the way. Recruiting people into our alliance might be worth it in the long run." - Gordon_

"I can probably get Kasumi on our side," noted Garrus, "And maybe N. Tropy. I don't trust Moses at all, and I see Nostalgia Critic as the weakest member of the tribe."

Gordon nodded, "We'll have to see."

Meanwhile, Moses was putting fish on the tribe's pan, while Nostalgia Critic made sure Gordon wasn't watching.

"Good! Good! Continue!" rushed Nostalgia Critic.

"_Having Gordon be the only one in charge of food is a bad thing, okay. I want to eat when I'm hungry. I don't want someone telling me when I should eat. I mean come on." - Nostalgia Critic_

"I got this one." replied Moses, placing the last of the fish on the fryer. Kasumi was off on the side, giggling a little.

"Well you guys seem to be having the time of your lives." smirked Kasumi, "Who knows when we'll have a rampaging chef on our hands."

Moses stood up to face her, "I don't care, girl! I'm a hungry ass man! Aren't you a little hungry?"

Kasumi shrugged, "A little. But at least I'm not putting my life at stake."

"_Both Nostalgia Critic and Moses were attempting to make fish without Gordon's help. I hope they don't get caught, or else they'll be given hell. Lots of it." - Kasumi_

As the fish cooked, Moses turned his attention to Nostalgia Critic, "Glad you could join us for a moment, Critic. I've got an offer that you can't refuse, brother!"

Nostalgia Critic looked up at Moses, "Do share with me this non-refusal offer."

"You, me, Kasumi, and one other person." explained Moses, "Us four can rule Tandang bro!"

"_I'm tryin' to run the show. But it's hard with that Gordon fellow around here. I don't trust the cook, and I ain't kissing him neither." - Moses_

"I think Garrus would be worth our while," smiled Kasumi, "I worked with him once before, and he's a well accomplished leader."

Moses shrugged, "I'm just sayin', my first target has to be either Gordon or Garrus. If Garrus wants to vote Gordon's ass out, then be my guest."

Nostalgia Critic nodded, and shook Moses' hand.

"_I like the idea of joining this powerful alliance. I mean we haven't lost anyone yet, and if Garrus joins, we'll be 4. That's as strong as we can be." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 5

Javik and Senel took the boat out once again this morning. With the spear fixed again, Javik made sure the spear was ready and unable to break.

"Are we set?" asked Senel, stepping onto the boat. Javik nodded his head.

"_Primitives don't understand the nature of being out here, and even I've got a lot of learn about the way of the land here on Virmire. The fighter is proving to be more useful then any of the females." - Javik_

Javik pushed the boat out to shore, and stepped onto it as well, rowing it as Senel waited onboard.

As they rowed, Senel looked up at Javik, "There's something going on that perplexes me. We're the only two guys on Kalabaw.."

Javik nodded his head, still rowing, "And?"

"You ever stop to think that the 3 girls might align and take us out?" Senel wondered.

"_Last tribal council, Duncan was voted off, which was a good move and all. However, it places the girls in a good position, because they have 3, and me and Javik are only 2." - Senel_

"That would be a smart move on their part to work together," noted Javik, "I believe we can try to get the unicorn on our side, however."

"Twilight? Sounds reasonable.. but hold on a second.." noted Senel, taking the spear, and diving into the water. Javik waited aboard the boat for a few moments, Senel coming back up with a small tropical fish.

"Not having luck here," sighed Senel, "But its better then nothing, right?"

Javik nodded, rowing a little further out with Senel, hoping to find more fish.

Meanwhile, inside the base ruins, Anise and Grune were laying in the back. Anise was shivering a little.

"Jeeez!" she whined, "Why does it have to be so cold in here!"

Grune, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the cold, and she was wearing a green dress compared to Anise's pink guardian outfit.

"_Anise says it's very cold outside. I rather agree with her, but I love the outdoors! So peaceful, and you can hear the sounds of wildlife everywhere!" - Grune_

"I don't seem to mind it one bit!" giggled Grune. Her cheerfulness brought up Anise's mood a little, making her giggle a little too.

"You're so cheerful Grune!" smiled Anise, "Teach me!"

"_Grune is one of our older members, but she's got so much energy and cheer in her compared to Javik. Honestly, that alien has got no manners." - Anise_

Grune hugged Anise, who in turn hugged her back.

"We're so strong and solid to the end, right?" smiled Anise, looking up at Grune, who nodded.

"Oh yes!"

"_I really think my female's alliance is working out perfectly! All we need now is for Jelly and Kasumi to join up with us to become 5 strong!" - Anise_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 5

Thane and Mordin were sitting around the camp fire. Unluckily for them, they still haven't gotten fire yet.

Mordin looked over at Thane, "Many options to consider. Could go either way."

Thane nodded, "I agree. I really think Niko or Jelly should go; Niko for being a returning player and a little anti-social, and Jelly for being not the strongest competitor."

"_Just yesterday I got Tails Doll to join my pact, and I trust him 100%. Right now..." (coughs a little) "...ughh.. right now we need to choose a target should we lose again." - Thane_

"Place third; Jelly. Place second; Niko. Place first; no one. Good to go." smiled Mordin, rubbing his three-fingered hands together to generate warmth.

"Would be a miracle if we won against Tandang." noted Thane, scratching the back of his neck.

There was a moment of silence, before Mordin spoke up again, "Trust... Tails Doll?"

Thane nodded, "I do."

"_Tails Doll eager to align. Simple. But unclear motives. Don't know if Tails Doll is to be trusted. Will have to analyze his actions." - Mordin_

"Seemed to eager to align with us. Could be a mole." noted Mordin. Thane shrugged.

"_Mordin doesn't trust Tails Doll, but I do. That could hurt our little pact, because all the members of the alliance have to trust eachother to move forward. We can't move forward without trust." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Niko was off swimming through the waters of Virmire, telling the tribe he was going fishing, but he took no fish, nor had the desire to even fish.

"_I needed some time to myself just to experience life here on another island. Virmire... it's pretty nice. Much better than the war-filled place I came from. Much rather live on Virmire then in Serbia." - Niko_

Niko continued to swim through the waves, when all of a sudden...

"Agh!" swore Niko, weakly swimming back to shore with a sea urchin attached to his foot, "#$%# me!"

Tails Doll and Mordin ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" said Mordin urgently.

Niko winced, keeping the pain to himself, "Sea urchin... agh!"

"_Went to medical school after high school. Very skilled, trained doctor. What I do for a living, besides being a scientist. Doctor Mordin Solus M.D., if interested." - Mordin_

Mordin looked at Niko's foot, and smiled. "Nothing to worry about. Minor pain, but will get the needles out one by one."

Mordin started to carefully remove the needles from Niko's foot, with Niko yelping in pain. Eventually, the sea urchin and its needles were pulled out, and Mordin effectively got rid of it.

"Thanks Dr. Mordin.." grumbled Niko, stumbling to his feet.

"_God! The pain was terrible, seriously. Go touch a sea urchin, and see what I'm talking about, yes? Trust me, the pain is god awful!" - Niko_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 5

Garrus and Gordon decided to go hunting for the hidden immunity idol around the base. Everyone else was napping in the shelter, so Garrus thought that this was the perfect timing.

"_We decided to wait until the tribe was taking a rest before Gordon and I hunted for the idol. I really want my hands on that damn idol." - Garrus_

Gordon and Garrus got out of the base, and snuck around back, beginning to dig around, following the flint clue.

"Just keep your mouth shut," ordered Gordon, "And look for it."

"_I've been wanting to taste a personal victory in this game. One of those key victories will be finding the immunity idol. We could have the ultimate power on Tandang." - Gordon_

The duo began to dig for the hidden immunity idol...

…

...they searched through trees...

…

…dug holes in the ground...

…

…

It all seemed fine. That is until a voice was heard coming up to them.

"Well, what does it look like you two lads are up to, hmm?" said the british-sounding voice of N. Tropy.

Gordon swore under his breath, standing up from his position, while Garrus sighed, turning to look at him.

"First of all," started Garrus, "Don't sneak up on us like that, N. Tropy. Second of all, I'm going to be blunt. We're looking for the hidden immunity idol."

"_I woke up to some weird noises this morning. I scratched my head, pondering at what that very noise could be. I knew time would tell, so I searched! And before my very own eyes I saw Garrus and Gordon searching for the hidden immunity idol!" - N. Tropy_

N. Tropy nodded his head, "Ah. I see!"

"You can't tell a bloody soul about it, do you hear me?" Gordon said, looking N. Tropy dead in the eyes.

With that said, and N. Tropy's agreement, Garrus showed N. Tropy the flint clue, who nodded. N. Tropy gave it back to Garrus.

"_Getting caught by N. Tropy might actually be good. We can work on getting him to trust us, and hopefully get him on our side." - Garrus_

After a while longer of talking, N. Tropy left them alone, and went back into the shelter. Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Kasumi were laying down in the base as N. Tropy approached them.

"I caught Garrus and Gordon searching for the hidden immunity idol." warned N. Tropy. Moses rolled his visible eye, while Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic chuckled.

"Really? That's how they want to play, eh?" chuckled Nostalgia Critic.

"They gonna be first if that's what they want." warned Moses, "If y'all want, that is. I'm votin' Garrus or Gordon if we lose."

"_Originally, Garrus might've made a good ally for me. But hey, things change, and after the news N. Tropy brought to the table, Garrus might not be worth keeping around. The guy with the idol is only good if you get him on your side, and Garrus... might not want me around. Sucks for him." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes entered the challenge area.

"Tandang getting your first look at the new Kalabaw and Matsing tribes. Duncan and Bubsy voted out at the last tribal councils."

No one was surprised to see either one of them gone. A few 'thank god's were said upon Bubsy's elimination.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back the idol from Tandang."

Kasumi did so.

"For today's challenge, we will have two tribes face off against one another in a race. During the race, you will send out one tribe member at a time across a series of balance beams. Along the way, opposing tribe members will attempt to push you off your beam using heavily weighted bags, and cause you to start over. When you reach the other end, mark your territory with your flag. Once all three tribe members cross the beams, and hang their flags win the challenge. Since we're running two tribes per round, the way a winner is determined will be a little confusing, so we'll go through it as the challenge goes along. Also, the winning tribe will also win reward."

Jeff pulled out a fishing kit.

"Fishing gear is essential for catching those pesky little fish. If you have this, you can catch some big ones, let me tell you that right now. Virmire is filled with fish. Let's get started."

Kalabaw

Running: Anise, Grune, and Twilight

Throwing bags: Javik and Senel

Matsing

Running: Jelly, Mordin, and Tails Doll

Throwing bags: Niko and Thane

Tandang

Running: Garrus, Kasumi, and Moses

Throwing Bags: Gordon and N. Tropy

"Competing first is Tandang taking on Matsing. Losing tribe will take on Kalabaw. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kasumi and Tails Doll went first for their tribe. Both of them very swift and agile against the throwing bags. Both of them stepsided the bags as they ran along the balance beam.

None of them had any trouble at all, and managed to get one point on the board for their tribe.

Moses and Mordin were next. Tandang started to slip up here, as Thane's bag managed to smack Moses right in the chest, and into the water. Mordin on the other hand stepsided Gordon's bag.

Moses' next attempt made it past Thane's bag, but N. Tropy managed to knock Mordin off. They were neck and neck. When Moses went to cross the second beam, Niko knocked him off, while Mordin stepsided N. Tropy's second attempt, earning Matsing's second point. It was all on Jelly now.

Moses stepsided Niko's bag, and got the second point for Tandang, forcing Garrus to pick up the pace.

Jelly slipped by Gordon's bag, being so nimble, and then again at N. Tropy's bag. Garrus just wasn't fast enough to beat her.

"Jelly's in! Matsing wins this round! Next round will be Kalabaw against Tandang!"

Kalabaw got into position.

"Tandang, if you lose this round, you will be heading to tribal council first tonight, and Kalabaw will face off against Matsing for immunity. Win however, and you're still in this. Survivors ready? GO!"

Moses and Twilight ran out first. Moses once again was knocked off into the water by Senel. Twilight slid by Gordon /and/ N. Tropy while Moses failed to beat Senel. This put Kalabaw at an early lead.

Grune was next for Kalabaw, and she made it past Gordon with no trouble. However, Moses finally made it past Senel, and was about to tackle on Javik. Both Javik and N. Tropy managed to knock Moses and Grune into the water.

Grune tried to run across the beam again, but N. Tropy knocked her off once again. Moses faked Javik out, and got across, tying the score.

Kasumi swiftly evaded Senel's bag, while Grune finally managed to pass N. Tropy, scoring for Kalabaw. It was now in Anise's hands.

Kasumi finished her run off by faking Javik out just like Moses did, finishing it off, leaving Garrus to finish the job. Anise immediately got knocked off by Gordon.

Garrus tried hard to evade Senel, but utterly failed to do so, being knocked off. Anise got knocked off again by Gordon. Garrus' second attempt was another failure, while Anise finally made it to N. Tropy. All N. Tropy had to do was prevent Anise from scoring.

Garrus continued to be knocked off, not timing his runs perfectly. He was getting a little angry with himself. N. Tropy managed to buy Garrus some time by knocking Anise off.

Once again, Senel knocked Garrus off, resulting in a major splash of water coming from Garrus, who was appearing to be pissed off. But it was still anybody's game, as N. Tropy still kept Anise from passing him.

Garrus finally passed Senel after much frustration and moved onto Javik. Javik easily planned his throw, and caught Garrus off guard. And as for Anise...

…

…

…

...she passed N. Tropy.

"Anise is across! Kalabaw wins this round! Tandang, sorry, but tomorrow night is a date at tribal council."

Matsing got back into position, ready to win immunity.

"Winning tribe will be safe tonight from the vote, losing tribe visits tribal council second tonight. Survivors ready? GO!"

Mordin and Twilight started the course off first. Twilight saw Thane about to throw the bag, and she managed to fake him out, running by him. Mordin however, was knocked off by Kalabaw's star player Senel.

Mordin's second attempt wasn't any better, with Senel throwing the bag, but Mordin stepsided it a little too much, falling into the water. Twilight passed Niko's bag, and got one on the board for Kalabaw.

Anise was next for Kalabaw, but against Thane, she was useless. Thane knocked her off easily. Mordin ran across for the third time, but Senel yet again knocked him off.

Anise slipped by Thane on her second go, while Mordin got knocked off again by Senel, making Senel the opponent to beat.

Niko managed to hit Anise off into the water, while Mordin finally crawled underneath Senel's bag, using his skinniness to his advantage.

While Niko continued to be a pest to Anise, Mordin failed against Javik's bag, falling into the water.

Mordin's second run was more successful then the last, passing Javik, and scoring for Matsing, finally. Anise was yet again knocked off by Niko.

Jelly was the next to go for Matsing, managing to finally avoid Senel on the first run. Anise was yet again bested by Niko. Niko was proving to be annoying.

Jelly barely managed to beat Javik, collecting the second flag for Matsing, pulling them in the lead, but not for long, as Anise finally passed Niko's bag, scoring for Kalabaw. It was now down to Tails Doll for Matsing, and Grune for Kalabaw.

Tails Doll slipped by Senel on his first run, but Grune was knocked off by Thane.

Thane continued to knock Grune off whenever she tried to pass him. Javik, meanwhile, knocked Tails Doll into the water.

Grune finally passed Thane's bag, but Tails Doll...

…

…

…

...passed Javik.

"Tails Doll scores for Matsing! MATSING WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Matsing hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Matsing, no tribal council tonight, you all are safe from the vote. As for Tandang and Kalabaw, not the same goes for you. Tandang will attend first, vote someone off, and then Kalabaw will follow in their tracks. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Matsing Night 5

Mordin and Thane carried in the fishing supplies, with Niko clapping his hands.

"We finally won something!" clapped Niko, nodding his head.

"_I'm glad we won immunity today, and now with the fishing supplies, I can try to make myself a little more useful around here, yes?" - Niko_

"Yes. Won. Fishing now easier. Glad to have that." smiled Mordin, reaching into the kit, "And flint too. Won that as well."

"Excellent." nodded Thane, giving a light smile.

"_Winning the challenge today not only won us immunity, but reward too. We also got flint for fire. We can now finally boil water, and cook meals." - Thane_

Niko took the boat out alone, while Thane, Mordin, and Tails Doll managed to get a fire going. Jelly on the other hand, was searching through the fishing kit, just taking a look at what they got.

Suddenly, Jelly saw a little note hidden beneath the hooks, and took it out, smiling. When no one else was looking, she slipped it into her shoe.

"_I think what I got..." (reads the note) "...yep! It's the hidden immunity idol clue! No one else really paid much attention to it, so I got it for myself! Yes!" - Jelly_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 6

Moses was out on the boat with Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic.

"I'm surprised at Garrus' performance today at the challenge. I honestly think N. Tropy should've ran the course over him." noted Kasumi.

Moses nodded his head, "Ya got that one right, girl. I really think we should just go off and vote his ass off tonight."

"_All the point in my game is takin' control of my tribe, and the players within my alliance. Gotta keep them all under control and healthy to do anythin' in this dang game." - Moses_

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "If you both do it, I'll do it. Us three, and N. Tropy. We got this done."

"And we do, brotha!" smirked Moses, "We just gotta keep the momentum going and all. If N. Tropy screws us over, he's done next chance we get, got that?"

Both Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic nodded.

"_Moses is determined to get Garrus out, and I'm with him on that. Gotta do what the boss wants. I'm just gonna let Moses keep tooting his own horn. Gets me closer to the million dollars." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, in the base, Gordon, N. Tropy, and Garrus were talking.

"I think the weakest link should be sent home," noted Gordon, "And I think, out of all 6 of us, it's Nostalgia Critic."

"_As a whole, Tandang is a strong tribe. Each challenge allows me to see the weak in most of the tribe. Nostalgia Critic really hasn't done anything to impress me." - Gordon_

"If we get Kasumi and Moses on board," noted Garrus, "We got a good vote coming tonight. Lets keep the team strong."

"_Who knows. I messed up the challenge today, so I might be sent home. I really hope I don't, though. My problem was that Senel guy." - Garrus_

"I'm on board all the way. Time never lies!" smirked N. Tropy.

"Right," muttered Gordon, shaking his head, "Just.. let's work Kasumi or Moses, or both of them into voting out Nostalgia Critic, then we can gloat in the morning, right?"

All of them shook hands, and went their seperate ways. N. Tropy smiled to himself as they left for tribal council.

"_I am the master of time! Time tells me everything! And today, I know exactly who I'm voting for! Time has run out for this person!" - N. Tropy_

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 6

Senel and Javik were resting by the fire, just overall doing nothing. They ate dinner already, but nothing was really going on.

"Fires about to burn out... we really need the flint..." muttered Senel.

"_We could've won the challenge, but Anise... she just couldn't keep up. Neither could Grune. Twilight did reasonably well, so really, I think Anise or Grune should go tonight." - Senel_

"Who is weaker, do you think?" asked Javik, "The fon master guardian, or the woman in the dress?"

Senel shrugged, "Your opinion?"

"I think we would be stronger if the woman wasn't here. The fon master guardian is speedy, if weak. The woman is not." replied Javik.

"_Tonight at tribal council, I am voting for the woman, or Grune, as the primitives call her. She is our weakest competitor, and if we're going to win challenges, we need to eliminate the weak." - Javik_

Senel nodded his head, "Yeah, I can see what you're saying, and if we get Twilight, we're good to go."

Javik nodded his head at his words. With that all said and done, Senel left to go find Twilight, who happened to be walking along the beach.

"Hey Senel! How are you?" she greeted with a bright smile.

Senel waved gently at her, before looking at her, "What were you thinking about tonight? Who should be sent home?"

Twilight shrugged, "Javik, really. He's so condensending and rude. No one really wants him around."

"_Tonight, Javik is my vote tonight. He's not a team player, nor is he pleasant to be around. I don't really care if he's a strong player or not, he has to go home." - Twilight_

"Think it's worth doing?" asked Senel, "I mean... Grune and Anise are weaker. Just saying."

Twilight shrugged, "Well... I don't know."

"_Tonight is interesting. I mean, we're not concerned about who's a threat, or who's not. Just basically voting based on personality and survival. It's too early to vote on strategy." - Senel_

– – – – –

The Tandang tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"Started off good, but tonight, you'll lose your first member. Kasumi, returning to the game, anything different from when you were in the Forest Maze?" asked Jeff.

"Besides the fact that we're not getting lost 24 hours, I really think this seasons off to a good start. We've got a good tribe. Sucks we have to lose one tonight." replied Kasumi.

"Garrus, what's one piece of advice you want to give Tandang right now?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, stay strong, and live well. We've got to be more prepared to defeat Kalabaw and Matsing, I mean they kicked our asses today, Jeff." replied Garrus.

"Gordon, what's your plan tonight, in terms of who to send out?" asked Jeff.

"Like Garrus said, we have to stay strong. We're strong, but we can pick out weak links when they emerge." replied Gordon.

"It's time to vote, Garrus, you're up."

– – –

Gordon's Vote: I think you're honestly, the weakest link right now. (Nostalgia Critic)

Moses' Vote: This my game now, sucka. Imma lead Tandang for ya when you gone, brotha. (Garrus)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nostalgia Critic. (He shrugged.)

…

Nostalgia Critic. Two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

…

Garrus. One vote Garrus, two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

Garrus. Tied two votes Garrus, two votes Nostalgia Critic. (He raised an eyebrow. Gordon was concerned)

…

…

Garrus. Three votes Garrus, two votes Nostalgia Critic, one vote left. (N. Tropy grinned.)

…

…

Third person voted off of Survivor Virmire, Garrus. That's 4, its enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Garrus sighed, standing up, grabbing his torch, "Oh well. Nothing too special."

"Garrus, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Garrus gave one last look at them before leaving the tribal council area.

"You've lost your first member, and he happened to be a good leader. Was it his poor performance at the challenge, or am I missing something? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

The Kalabaw tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council. Javik, after two straight losses, what does Kalabaw have to do in order to finally win?" asked Jeff.

"One reason why we've lost is because we're weak. We need strength. Kalabaw doesn't have the strength. Even with the fighter knocking everyone over today, we weren't able to win." replied Javik.

"Anise, you weren't spectatular today, do you think you deserve to stay?" asked Jeff.

"Of course Jeff! Don't give them any ideas! I'm a very good member of the tribe, and voting me off would just be ridiculous!" replied Anise.

This made Javik roll all four of his eyes.

"Senel, being a strong player, as said by Javik, what's your opinion on the vote?" asked Jeff.

Senel looked at everyone.

"I guess... we need some unity, if anything." replied Senel, honestly.

This was interesting to hear, as most tribe members looked over at Senel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Javik, you're up."

– – –

Javik's Vote: (Says nothing) (Grune)

Senel's Vote: Sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Grune. (She smiled, nodding.)

…

…

Javik. One vote Javik, one vote Grune.

…

Javik. Two votes Javik, one vote Grune. (He shook his head.)

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, Javik. That's 3, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Javik didn't say a word as he gathered his things, and gave his torch up.

"Javik, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Javik said nothing more as he left the area.

"Javik was the oldest contestant ever on Survivor. Both physically, and realistically. Being over 50 thousand years old can't be easy. You're down to four members. I hope you can find a miracle. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Garrus' Final Words**

"Wasn't really expecting this at all. I really think me and Gordon just got screwed over by that insane scientist, N. Tropy. If only he hadn't spotted us... damn it! Oh well, Survivor was fun, both mentally and physically. I hope Gordon can pull a comeback."

VOTE

Garrus – Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, Moses, and N. Tropy

Nostalgia Critic – Gordon and Garrus

**Javik's Final Words**

"The primitives on my tribe were nothing more but cowards. They just voted off a strong competitor. Kalabaw will now be weaker then ever. Senel can't hold the tribe on his back forever, as those girls will shoot him dead. I return now to my battle station."

VOTE

Grune – Javik

Javik – Grune, Anise, Senel, and Twilight

Now that we're two episodes in, has anyone changed your opinion of them positively or negatively? Please share your thoughts! :3

Who do you think right now could make Ultimates next season? :3


	4. Episode 3 Kicking Me In The Stuffing

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Javik and Senel were the last two males on Kalabaw, and Senel warned Javik of a possible female alliance. Javik had the idea of aligning with Twilight, and voting off Anise and Grune. However, with Javik's attitude around camp, it seemed unreal._

_At Matsing, Niko's reputation had a negative effect on his tribe, and everyone conspired to vote him off next. Even though Thane added Tails Doll to his alliance, Mordin still didn't trust him, believing he had other motives._

_At Tandang, Garrus and Gordon went out searching for the hidden immunity idol, but they were caught red-handed by N. Tropy. They entrusted N. Tropy with the clue to the hidden immunity idol, but he didn't keep his promise, and told Kasumi, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic. Moses conspired to vote one of them off next._

_At the immunity challenge, Senel of Kalabaw managed to keep Tandang from winning their second challenge in a row, but Kalabaw's Anise didn't fare any better against Matsing, earning Matsing their first victory as a tribe, winning immunity and fishing supplies._

_Before tribal council, Gordon targeted Nostalgia Critic for being one of the weaker links of the tribe, while Moses' group targeted Garrus for his weak performance at the challenge, and for possibly having the hidden immunity idol. N. Tropy was the swing vote._

_For Kalabaw, Senel was in the middle. He wasn't sure if siding with the women was the right thing to do, and vote off Javik, leaving him as the last male on Kalabaw. Twilight worked hard to convince him to vote Javik off._

_At tribal council, N. Tropy voted against Garrus, sending him home in a 4-2 vote. At Kalabaw's tribal council, Senel once again stuck with the ladies, sending Javik out in a 4-1 vote. 14 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Kalabaw: Anise, Grune, Senel, and Twilight**

**Matsing: Jelly, Mordin, Niko, Tails Doll, and Thane**

**Tandang: Gordon, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and N. Tropy**

– – – – –

Tandang Day 7

Gordon was upset at his tribe for voting out one of their stronger leaders.

"_I really hope Tandang can succeed without Garrus and I. At this point I know I'm the odd man out, and I'm not too happy about that." - Gordon_

Gordon started boiling up some rice only enough for a portion. After he finished, he walked off with his bowl into the base, leaving the other tribe members behind.

Kasumi shook her head, "What a hard ass."

"That don't matta'" smirked Moses, "He's gone next chance we get."

"_Last night, my plan went into fruition, and we eliminated Garrus. Next time we lose, we send Gordon out! We don't need this master chef on the tribe no more." - Moses_

N. Tropy threw something over to Moses, "Catch!"

Moses fumbled with it, and it appeared to be the flint, "What this for?"

"Read what's inscribed onto the flint!" suggested N. Tropy, glaring at him.

Moses did so, noticing that it was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. He shared its contents with Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic.

"A clue to the hidden immunity idol?" asked Kasumi, "Why give it to us?"

"Because I want to help you!" scoffed N. Tropy, "Honestly, why else would I?"

"_Garrus and Gordon were a tough twosome. We've seen pairs like that before in the past, like Andrew and Shohn! Pairs like that must be broken apart! Time never lies!" - N. Tropy_

Nostalgia Critic nodded his head, "This will help a lot. The idol has to be around the base somewhere."

Moses looked behind him, and scouted out the area.

"Either way," shrugged Kasumi, "Gordon's out one way or another."

Everyone nodded at Kasumi's words.

"_Sucks that we had to vote Garrus out last night, but I didn't mind writing his name down. Really, we'll have to vote players off that we like and respect, but I need to get further in the game. It's too bad really." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Kalabaw Day 7

Senel dropped his bags near the girls', and sat down by the fire, making sure his still lit torch lit up their fire pit again.

"Finally he's gone!" cheered Anise, giggling, "We didn't need that old geezer anyway!"

"_Last night we took out Javik, and I couldn't be any happier! I don't care if you're strong or the president, you will go home if you piss off Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin!" - Anise_

Senel shrugged, dusting off his hands, "I just hope we can win some challenges to get through the next few days."

Twilight nodded her head, "I am concerned about Matsing and Tandang. They're 5 strong compared to our 4."

"We'll be fine!" giggled Anise.

"_Whether or not I voted for Javik doesn't matter, he was going home anyway, so I just took him out with the ladies. I am concerned if we lose immunity, though. I'm the obvious target if we lose." - Senel_

"Just keep smiling and be happy and everything will be fine!" smiled Grune, clapping her hands.

Senel nodded, smiling lightly at all the girls.

"_Kalabaw is getting smaller as the days go on, but the unity is getting stronger with each day! We have no conflicts, and we're a very happy tribe with Javik being voted off." - Grune_

A little while later, Twilight and Senel were walking along the beach.

"Do you really think you can go far with Anise and Grune?" asked Senel, looking at her.

Twilight shrugged, "Well, I... I think they mean well. And I know what you're saying."

"_I need to get Twilight on my side. Anise and Grune are super tight, and if the girls do in fact have a females alliance, getting Twilight on my side will save me in the long run." - Senel_

"I don't mean to brag or make myself look good," noted Senel, "But I'm Kalabaw's best shot at winning immunity. Anise really struggled at the last challenge, and so did Grune, if not so much."

Twilight nodded her head, "You have a point."

"_Senel makes a lot of points. In one way, he's worth keeping around because he's a strong competitor, and Kalabaw has the fewest players right now. On the other hand... he is a large threat. We could eliminate him right now before a merge." - Twilight_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 7

Tails Doll was laying down by the fire, still shivering a little. Mordin and Jelly were nearby.

"Ughh..." muttered Tails Doll, shuddering softly.

"_I'm getting rather worried about Tails Doll. He's not been doing so well since yesterday afternoon. He looks very gloomy, very down, and I don't think he's sick." - Jelly_

"You okay, Tails Doll..?" asked Jelly, looking over at him worriedly.

Tails Doll shrugged, "J-Just a little nightmare from last night... traumatizing.."

Mordin looked very concerned, eating from his rice bowl.

"_Tails Doll. Hmm. Concerned for him. Scary nightmares. Not sure why. Will have to watch him more." - Mordin_

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that.." frowned Jelly, looking a little sad.

Tails Doll struggled to get up from his position laying down. With Jelly's help he managed to get up.

"_These nightmares... back in my world, I'm teased and mocked for being this creature of Satan. I am not... not at all... but it brings back painful memories..." - Tails Doll_

"You'll be fine. Just need more water and food. No harm." smiled Mordin, stirring the rice pot a little.

Tails Doll nodded softly, leaning into Jelly's arms, the otter hugging him.

"_I really hope he gets better, he's a really good doll, and so kind." - Jelly_

Meanwhile, Thane was sitting in the base meditating, coughing a little every few moments. Niko was laying down nearby, taking a nap.

Thane never opened his solid black eyes once, staying focused on his meditation, which also seemed to be a prayer as well.

"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve." prayed Thane. His small, quiet prayers woke Niko up, but he didn't bother yelling at Thane, letting out a soft groan.

"_Taking a nap is really tough sometimes. That green alien thing or whatever, Thane? He's usually in here, praying to some god." - Niko_

Thane continued praying, his hands clasped, and sitting down pretzel-style.

"_I pray to wash away the sins. Everyday is a fight to stay alive, especially in my case, having a terminal disease. By praying, I ask forgiveness, and ask my gods to give me strength for the days to come. I could die at any moment." - Thane_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes entered the challenge area.

"Matsing getting your first look at the new Tandang and Kalabaw tribes. Garrus and Javik voted out at the last tribal councils."

The tribes were a little shocked to see two strong members voted off, especially Garrus.

"Before we get to today's challenge, I want Matsing and Tandang to talk amongst yourselves, and pick out a leader."

After some talk, Thane for Matsing, and Moses for Tandang were picked.

"Okay, Thane, Moses, step onto these mats over here."

Thane stepped onto the blue mat, and Moses went to the yellow mat.

"I want you both to choose two members of your original tribe to come join you on these mats."

"Mordin and Tails Doll." said Thane.

"Gotta go with Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, Probst!" replied Moses.

Mordin, Tails Doll, Kasumi, and Nostalgia Critic left their original mats, and joined up with the leaders on the new mats.

"Gordon, N. Tropy, Jelly, Niko, I want you all to drop your buffs."

All four of them were a little shocked, but Gordon and Niko were rather thrilled. They all dropped their buffs, and Jeff passed out new ones, giving blue buffs to N. Tropy and Gordon, and yellow buffs to Niko and Jelly.

"Go join your new tribes on the colored mats."

All four of them did so.

"Concerning Kalabaw. I want you to split up into two groups of two."

After some talk, Anise and Grune were a pair, and Senel and Twilight were a pair.

"Moses, Thane, play Rock Paper Scissors to determine who gets to have their choice of pair. Best 2 of 3."

After they played, Thane won 2 of 3, with Moses only winning 1 of 3.

"Thane, which pair are you picking?"

"I'll take Senel and Twilight, Jeff." replied Thane.

All four original Kalabaw members dropped their buffs, and Jeff gave blue buffs to Senel and Twilight, and gave Anise and Grune yellow buffs.

"Okay, so the new Matsing tribe is Thane, Senel, Tails Doll, Mordin, Gordon, Twilight, and N. Tropy. The new Tandang tribe is Nostalgia Critic, Grune, Anise, Kasumi, Niko, Moses, and Jelly. 2 new tribes, 7 members each, a whole new ball game. It's time to begin the first reward challenge as new tribes."

Everyone cheered excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will square off one on one to retrieve a safety ring out in the middle of the ocean. This is where it'll get physical. You attempt to get the ring to your tribe colored platform. First player to get the ring to your platform, scores a point. First tribe to get 3 points, wins reward."

Jeff reveals a few blankets, pillows, and a few other comfort items.

"It's cold, it's wet sometimes, and you can be warm with this comfort pack. Couple blankets for you, pillows, rain jackets, and a lot more. Let's get started."

Everyone picked an order and got ready.

"Okay, round one will be Senel for Matsing taking on Niko for Tandang. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Senel and Niko dove into the water, and swam after the ring. Senel grabbed it first, but Niko was right behind him. Senel managed to wrestle Niko off, but Niko was very aggressive. Senel kept pulling the ring over to the Matsing platform, but Niko was really fighting hard to get the ring to Tandang.

…

…

…

"Senel scores for Matsing! Matsing leads 1-0!"

Niko shook his head, while Senel did a fist pump.

"Next round we have Mordin for Matsing taking on Kasumi for Tandang! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both dived into the water, and raced for the ring. Kasumi was a faster swimmer then Mordin, and grabbed ahold of the ring, swimming quickly past Mordin to the goal. Mordin was unable to catch her.

"Kasumi scores for Tandang! We're tied 1-1!"

Mordin shrugged it off, with Kasumi smiling proudly.

"Next round we have Twilight for Matsing, taking on Nostalgia Critic for Tandang! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both went into the water, but Nostalgia Critic didn't go straight for the bag, allowing Twilight to grab it for him. As she swam closer, Nostalgia Critic tried to swipe it from her. When Twilight wouldn't back down, Nostalgia Critic attempted to drag her to Tandang's platform, being much bigger then her. Still, Twilight fought hard.

…

…

…

"Nostalgia Critic scores for Tandang! Tandang takes the lead 2-1!"

Twilight sighed, and Nostalgia Critic hooted.

"Thane for Matsing will take on Moses for Tandang. If Moses scores, Tandang wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both dived into the water, and Moses did the same thing Nostalgia Critic did. He allowed Thane to get the ring, and when Thane got close enough, Moses dove underwater, and playfully pulled Thane underwater, which surprised him. He let the ring go, and Moses swam back up, fitting the ring around his waist.

"MOSES SCORES! TANDANG WINS REWARD!"

All of Tandang hugged and cheered.

"Great job Tandang! You've won reward, and as a new tribe, this seems like a really needed victory. With the reward, you should be warmer now during the cold nights in Virmire. Matsing, nothing for you, but new tribe members and for some of you, a new home. Head on back to camp."

**Matsing: Gordon, Mordin, N. Tropy, Senel, Tails Doll, Thane, and Twilight**

**Tandang: Anise, Grune, Jelly, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Niko**

– – – – –

Tandang Day 8

The new Tandang tribe returned to camp, with high spirits.

"WOOOO HOO!" hooted Moses, high fiving Nostalgia Critic, Niko, and Anise, and hugging Grune tightly, "I'M FEELING GOOOOD TONIGHT!"

"_Hooo boy! We just got back with four new tribe members, and we got rid Gordon Ramsay finally. Dude was worth nothing, and I hope Matsing enjoys him." - Moses_

Moses smirked happily, hugging both Kasumi and Anise underneath some of the blankets.

"We've got a dang good new tribe, babes!" chuckled Moses, "Why don't we all cuddle up and relax now?"

Anise giggled, sliding a finger along his bare chest playfully, "What a hunk, huh?"

"_Moses is so handsome! For a bandit, he might have a whole lot of money, and really I love a man whose very rich!" - Anise_

"I don't mind any other way, Moses." Kasumi smirked, allowing Moses to cuddle with her.

Niko and Nostalgia Critic watched from afar, with Niko shaking his head, chuckling.

"High spirits, man." Niko said, "That's why I like this tribe more then my old one. Absolutely horrid."

Nostalgia Critic shrugged, "I liked it here, man. I don't know about you, but I think we're in for some challenge wins one right after another, eh?"

Niko nodded.

"_Tandang? I think it's a great change. On Matsing, I felt very alone and in danger of being voted off, here I feel more at home, and with people I like more." - Niko_

Grune joined up with them, giggling at the sight of Moses, Kasumi, and Anise cuddling.

"They seem to be having fun!" giggled Grune. Both Niko and Nostalgia Critic sweat dropped a little.

"_I already love my new tribe! There's even a rememberable face in Moses! He is so funny!" - Grune_

"If anything, Moses is just in very high spirits because of all the ladies," chuckled Nostalgia Critic, "He claims to be a ladies man, so watch out Grune."

Grune smiled at him, "I know that already. I like that part about him."

"_I'm having some fun with my new tribe. I'm already in a great position with Kasumi and Moses, and if Moses works his charm, maybe we can get Anise and Grune. Who knows. All I can tell is that I'm safe for a good long while, which is what all that matters to me." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 8

The new Matsing tribe returned to camp, with a somber mood draining over Tails Doll. The loss of Jelly over to Tandang made him a little depressed.

"_God... Survivor is kicking me in the stuffing right now. I'm not happy about it, but I need to stay strong, I really do." - Tails Doll_

Gordon was satisfied to be on a new tribe, and felt happy, on the other hand. He started cooking some fish that Niko had previously caught before the reward challenge.

"Beautiful." said Gordon, simply, looking at the texture of the cooked fish.

"_Might not have any spices, but I know a cooked fish when I see one. Being on Matsing will be a new experience, and I think will really benefit me." - Gordon_

Gordon served his tribe the cooked fish, and received praise.

"Excellent. Very well cooked." smiled Mordin.

Senel nodded, "Very delicious, indeed."

"You're a very talented chef, Gordon!" smiled Twilight.

"_The perfect way into someone's heart, is through their stomach, and I have to really play on that for right now. If they like the fish cooked that way, then keep me around so I can continue to cook it." - Gordon_

While N. Tropy ate his fish, he was a little irritated with the way Gordon was acting.

"_Pah! Gordon is trying to win our votes with his cooking skill! No matter what, I will try my best to make sure he leaves next! I cannot move forward in the game of Survivor if Gordon remains! His time is soon to be over!" - N. Tropy_

After the meal, Gordon was walking around the Matsing base with Senel and Thane.

"I really think, the three of us," Gordon said, "Are the strongest competitors."

Thane nodded, "I agree with you."

"In my mind, we should work together as a team, and work our way to the merger. We can be a powerful threesome." suggested Gordon.

"_My plan right now is to form an alliance with the strongest members of the tribe. Senel and Thane, I believe, are the strongest. Even if Thane looks frail, and claims to have an illness, he still looks physically capable." - Gordon_

Senel nodded his head, "I'm all for that."

Thane thought to himself in his head.

"_Gordon Ramsay, the master chef, offered me an alliance with him and Senel. Working with them..." (clears his throat) "...might be beneficial. Even if I work with them, my main allegiance is to Mordin and Tails Doll. No questions asked." - Thane_

"Sounds like a good plan." noted Thane, shaking both Gordon's and Senel's hands.

"_Twilight and I are the two Kalabaws, but with Gordon and Thane, I think the four of us can control the votes. I just hope that I don't get a blindside anytime soon." - Senel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Matsing."

Mordin did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will choose your lightest player to sit in a bucket, and dangle over the ocean. Four other tribe members will attempt to hold them up high in the air for as long as you can. If you drop them in, you lose the challenge, and immunity goes to the other team. Every 30 minutes starting at an hour in, you will have to drop someone out of the challenge until only one player remains. Let's get started."

Matsing

Hanging in the air: Tails Doll

Holding on: Gordon, N. Tropy, Senel, and Thane

Tandang

Hanging in the air: Jelly

Holding on: Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Niko

"This challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Senel was pulling hard on the rope, along with N. Tropy. Thane and Gordon were the weaker holders for Matsing.

For Tandang, Kasumi and Niko were doing the best, while Moses and Nostalgia Critic's grip were a little weak. As a whole, Matsing seemed to be doing better then Tandang.

"So far, so good..."

– 1 hour in... –

"Time to drop someone out of the challenge."

The tribes agree on N. Tropy and Nostalgia Critic to let go, and when they did, everything got way heavier for the remaining holders.

With this all done, it seemed to be anyone's game as to who might be going to tribal council tonight. Both tribes seemed strong, but then again, no one knew who was struggling.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in.. –

"Time to drop another player out of the challenge."

Thane and Kasumi agreed to drop out for their tribes. This made everything harder on Gordon, Senel, Moses, and Niko.

In the end, one bucket dropped...

…

…

…

…

"There goes Jelly! MATSING WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Matsing hugged and cheered.

"Matsing, once again, you will be walking away with immunity! Congrats! As for Tandang, another tribe member will be voted off. I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tandang Day 9

Anise was walking around inside the base with Grune.

"We've got the best position right now!" she giggled, "Us two can align with Jelly and Kasumi, and we can start picking off the boys again, just like in Kalabaw!"

Grune smiled at her, and clapped.

"_Once we get Kasumi and Jelly on our side, we'll have the majority of the vote, and we can send Moses, Niko, and Nostalgia Critic out the door one after another. I mean I like them, but it's a girl's turn to win!" - Anise_

A little while later, Jelly and Kasumi walked into the Tandang base, joining up with Grune and Anise.

"Glad you girls could join us!" giggled Anise.

Kasumi smirked, "So what's going on here, hmm?"

"Well, if you want, we can work together to eliminate the boys one by one!" suggested Anise, "It just makes sense, in my mind. We have numbers in here, so..."

"I like that idea!" smiled Jelly.

"_Teaming up with the girls is a great idea! I don't really trust any of the boys, so I really think going with Anise's group will get me far." - Jelly_

Kasumi shrugged, thinking hard in her head, "I'm all for it."

"_Right. While the idea of all the girls working together sounds good, I don't think it's good for us as a whole. For one, Niko and Moses are very strong, and so is Nostalgia Critic in a way. None of them should go home." - Kasumi_

"I say we target Nostalgia Critic first," suggested Anise, "And go from weakest to strongest. Deal?"

All of the other girls nodded, and they all hugged eachother.

After leaving the base, Kasumi walked right up to Moses and Nostalgia Critic, who were relaxing by the fire.

"Well," said Kasumi, stretching out nonchalantly, "Anise wants all the girls to work together."

Moses sniffed, wiping his nose with his finger, "That so?"

"_Whoa now Anise, you think you gonna just step right into my camp, and start leading the charge? Not on my watch, girl." - Moses_

"I wouldn't vote Anise off first, though," noted Kasumi, "I think Jelly or Grune should. They're weaker then she is."

Moses immediately got up, "Grune is staying! Y'got that? We'll target Jelly then."

Kasumi shrugged it off, and agreed. Nostalgia Critic chuckled, "You like Grune a lot, don't ya?"

Moses smirked, his eye shining a little, "Maaaaaybe.."

"_The girls think they got something going, but there's two things that they don't expect. One is Kasumi telling us everything, and another is Niko possibly joining up with us. Niko is the key for tonight that solidifies our success." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

The Tandang tribe entered tribal council.

"You guys started out as a strong tribe, and now you're here at tribal council, ready to vote someone off. Jelly, having come here from Matsing, anything different about Tandang that Matsing didn't have?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'll miss my old tribe members, but I like everyone here too. It's certainly a different atmosphere then at Matsing. Matsing was sort of gloomy." replied Jelly.

Niko nodded.

"Niko, do you agree with Jelly?" asked Jeff.

"I do. Tails Doll and her both got sick within the seven days we were together. Tails Doll, I'm not so sure he's still doing well. You never know." replied Niko.

"Grune, you came here from Kalabaw. Do you feel like Tandang is stronger then Kalabaw ever was?" asked Jeff.

"I think Kalabaw was a strong tribe, and so is Tandang. The one thing that keeps the tribes strong is unity. Unity is key in everything." replied Grune.

"Kasumi, do you, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic feel a little uneasy about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Kasumi shook her head.

"I don't think so at all. I think Tandang oughta keep us for strength reasons alone, and my ability to do well in puzzles." replied Kasumi.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jelly, you're up."

– – –

Anise's Vote: Sorry, but keeping my word to my girls alliance. (Nostalgia Critic)

Moses' Vote: Them little ladies ain't gonna kick this bandit chief out tonight! (Jelly)

Niko's Vote: I gotta do what I gotta do. Nothing serious. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nostalgia Critic. (He rolled his eyes)

…

Nostalgia Critic. Two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

…

Jelly. One vote Jelly, two votes Nostalgia Critic. (She wasn't too surprised.)

…

Jelly. Tied two votes Jelly, two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

…

…

Nostalgia Critic. Three votes Nostalgia Critic, two votes Jelly. (He muttered "Wow")

…

…

Jelly. Tied again, three votes Jelly, three votes Nostalgia Critic, one vote left.

Fifth person voted off of Survivor Virmire...

…

…

…

…

Jelly. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jelly sighed sadly, picking up her torch, and handing it to Jeff.

"Jelly, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jelly waved goodbye as she left the area.

"Pretty close vote tonight. I really look forward to votes like this during the season, it makes things more interesting and unpredictable. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jelly's Final Words**

"It's sad that I'm out of the game, but oh well. I believe Kasumi was the one who didn't go with the whole female's alliance thing, and I understand why. She was an original Tandang member, and I think she, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic have something going."

VOTE

Jelly – Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, Niko, and Moses

Nostalgia Critic – Grune, Anise, and Jelly

_**POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD (Not for who goes next or goes far, just a question.)**_

If two people had to be medically evacuated or quit the game this season, who do you think it'll be?


	5. Episode 4 To Be A Bandit

_Previous on, Survivor,_

_After Garrus was sent home, Gordon knew he was in trouble. N. Tropy showed the other Tandang tribe members the hidden immunity idol clue, in order to get their trust._

_At Kalabaw, Senel tried forming a pact with Twilight, hoping to protect himself should Kalabaw lose another immunity challenge._

_Over at Matsing, the mood was somber, and down. Tails Doll was feeling frightened after a really bad nightmare. He had hoped his tribe wouldn't find him as a weakness because of this._

_At the reward challenge, the 3 tribes became 2, with Gordon, N. Tropy, Senel, and Twilight joining Matsing, and Anise, Grune, Jelly, and Niko were moved to Tandang. Tandang easily won the reward challenge, winning comfort items._

_At the new Tandang tribe, they celebrated their win as a new tribe, with everybody in high spirits, and most of them happy to be on a new tribe with new members._

_At the new Matsing tribe, Gordon attempted to win over his tribe members with his good food, and succeeded. Only N. Tropy saw through his motives. Gordon later made an alliance with Senel and Thane._

_At the immunity challenge, Matsing won, sending Tandang to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Anise tried to get Jelly and Kasumi on her side in the females alliance, and vote Nostalgia Critic out. However, Kasumi was not interested, and spilled out their plans to Moses and Nostalgia Critic. With Niko's vote, they had a plan to vote Jelly off._

_At tribal council, Anise's plan failed, as Niko joined Kasumi and Moses to vote Jelly off the tribe. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Matsing: Gordon, Mordin, N. Tropy, Senel, Tails Doll, Thane, and Twilight**

**Tandang: Anise, Grune, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Niko**

– – – – –

Tandang Day 10

Anise wasn't too happy when her plan to keep the women together failed. She sat down beside Grune as the tribe returned to camp.

"_So like, last night Jelly was voted off. I can understand why the tribe would target her over me or Grune, but really? I know Kasumi didn't vote with us, and that really pisses me off." - Anise_

Moses chuckled, walking up to Anise, and gave her a little noogie, "Ya thought y'all were gonna do a girls alliance, eh?"

Anise wiggled and squirmed out of Moses' grasp, "Well, obviously! I'm not being sexist or anything, but I just thought that'll be fun to try out!"

"And I don't blame y'all for trying, girl," smirked Moses, "Just know that kind of $#%$ ain't gonna fly under my watch, y'hear?"

Anise grumbled a little.

"_Last night, everythin' went down according to plan, and I'm sitting pretty as leader of Tandang. Ain't nothing stopping me at this point." - Moses_

Meanwhile, Kasumi was nowhere to be found, but no one seemed to notice. She was cloaked up in her invisibility, and searching through the pillows in the base.

"_Part of being a thief is stealing things. I know for a fact that our reward had a clue hidden somewhere, I mean it's so obvious. So while Moses and Nostalgia Critic hung out with the rest of the tribe, I went out looking for it." - Kasumi_

Kasumi searched through each pillow, eventually finding the immunity idol clue. She immediately snuck out of the base, and started following the clue's description.

"Might as well find it now, eh?" whispered Kasumi to herself, beginning to search and dig around the base.

She searched through the trees, and dug through sand around the old geth base ruins which they called their home...

…

…

…

…

…

Eventually Kasumi dug up what appeared to be the idol, smirking to herself.

"Alright!" she shouted in a whisper to herself.

"_Moses currently thinks he leads everything, and is the brains of the operation, but hey, bandits don't compare much to thieves. To be a thief, you need to be sneaky, smart, and full of moves. To be a bandit, you just need a spear and roar loudly." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 10

Senel, Twilight, and Tails Doll decided to go out fishing early in the morning. Gordon was still asleep, so Senel wanted to get the fish early.

"Doing any better lately, Tails Doll?" asked Twilight, showing some concern for the doll.

Tails Doll shrugged, "Not really, but I'll be fine. Just the stupid nightmares and loneliness."

"Aww.." Twilight said, pulling the doll into a hug, "You won't be so lonely!"

"_I feel sorry for Tails Doll. He has nightmares constantly, and he tends to distance himself from the rest of the tribe because of so. I'm trying my best to get him back up on his plushy little feet." - Twilight_

Senel was fishing in the meanwhile, and he soon came back up with a few fish.

"Good work Senel!" smiled Twilight, helping him back up onto the boat.

"Thank you," replied Senel, looking at the fish he had caught to make sure he caught enough, "We've got seven. That's plenty, don't you think?"

Both Tails Doll and Twilight nodded their heads. With that said, Twilight and Tails Doll helped row the boat back to shore.

"I think I'll get better as the days go on," noted Tails Doll, "It's a game, and it'll be stressful. Right?"

Senel nodded his head, "You got that right."

"_Tails Doll is one of our weaker members, and the fact that he's having these traumatizing nightmares and all that really doesn't help him at all. I do think he should be voted off if we happen to lose." - Senel_

Meanwhile, while waiting for Senel, Twilight, and Tails Doll to arrive, Thane, Mordin, and N. Tropy were talking by the fire.

Mordin was fixing the fire, looking over at N. Tropy as he spoke, "Position on original Tandang. Bad, you say?"

N. Tropy nodded, "Gordon and Garrus thought they ruled the entire tribe! I say Gordon goes home next! He'll use his cooking to increase his time in the game, but all he'll do is lead Matsing into a mess!"

"_My goal right now is to ensure that Gordon Ramsay is voted out of this game! I will not rest until his time is long gone!" - N. Tropy_

"I can see Gordon using his cooking to get him far," noted Thane, "But he seems to be a very strong competitor in the challenges."

"Gordon has never been that successful in challenges like say Senel!" noted N. Tropy, "I'd vote either him or Tails Doll out first, only as long as I, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, stay in this game!"

"_N. Tropy. Very eager to get Gordon out. Could be valuable. But also liability. Need time to think about this. Worried about Tails Doll as well." - Mordin_

"We'll think about it." said Mordin, "Lots of things to do, yes? Senel arriving any moment."

Thane nodded, as did N. Tropy, who had placed his hand to hold his head up.

"_N. Tropy could be a good ally, but his mouth... I have a problem with that. The way he talks about time and how loud his voice can be at times... I worry that he could spill my plans out." - Thane_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Matsing getting your first look at the new Tandang tribe, Jelly voted out last tribal council."

Most of Matsing expected it, but Tails Doll was dread with sadness.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will select 4 players, one at a time, to swim out, and drag a treasure chest from the starting platform to shore. Once you have all four treasure chests at shore, one tribe member must open them. However, they can only be opened in a specific order. In each chest is a key that opens the next chest, and so on, so forth. First tribe to open their chests in the right order, wins reward."

"For reward, you will be taken by a warship to a vetern's camp. Most of you may remember Major Kirrahe?"

Mordin nodded his head excitedly.

"I see one knows him. Well, he'll be there to serve the winning tribe a nice feast served to you by the soliders. Let's get started."

Matsing

Getting the chests (in order): Senel, Gordon, Thane, N. Tropy

Puzzle: Mordin

Tandang

Getting the chests (in order): Niko, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, Anise

Puzzle: Kasumi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Senel and Niko dove into the water, and attempted to drag their treasure chests. They had to pretty much walk underwater because of the heavy weight. However, both Senel and Niko were off to a good start. Niko, however, got a good lead, finishing before Senel did.

Moses was next for Tandang, and started making his way with his chest. Senel finished for Matsing, sending Gordon out next.

Niko's early lead proved to be helpful, Moses finished around the time Gordon made it half way to shore with his chest. Nostaglia Critic was next for Tandang.

Nostalgia Critic wasn't as strong as Moses or Niko, but still tried nevertheless. Gordon finished, sending Thane out next for Matsing.

Thane struggled a little, but managed to actually catch up to Nostalgia Critic when he tripped over. Thane caught up, passed him, and sent N. Tropy out to get the final chest.

Nostalgia Critic continued to struggle, coming back up for air every now and then, giving N. Tropy a good chance to make more and more of a lead for Matsing.

Once N. Tropy made it to the goal, it was up to Mordin to figure out the puzzle. Nostalgia Critic finally made it to the goal, and Anise was left for Tandang to speed up.

Mordin was a smart man, and he knew what it was when he did a few practice runs with the keys. Anise tried her best, but Nostalgia Critic's early failure proved to be a bad case for Tandang.

"Mordin's right! MATSING WINS REWARD!"

All of Matsing hugged and cheered.

"Great work Matsing, you will now be taken to the veteran's camp, and enjoy a nice meal with them. Tandang, nothing for you, you guys can return to camp."

– – – – –

Matsing Day 11

As soon as the warship landed at the veteran's camp, Major Kirrahe greeted the group, shaking each of their hands. Kirrahe was a salarian, the same race as Mordin.

"Welcome! Welcome!" smiled Kirrahe, "Please enjoy yourself!"

"_Loved seeing Kirrahe. Worked under him before. Pleasant spirit. Though rather blunt, and holds speeches too many to count." - Mordin_

Everyone sat down at the table inside the main building, and several soldiers served them some all the same meal of meat, vegetables, and a drink of their choice. Tails Doll, Twilight, and Mordin were all happy to have food in their bellies.

Despite the happiness, Tails Doll was rather depressed.

"_My best friend in the game, Jelly, was voted out at the last tribal council, and..." (Sighs) "...really sucks that we can't have another moment together again..." - Tails Doll_

Gordon on the meanwhile, didn't actually eat most of his dish. He was instead inside the kitchen helping the chefs cook.

Senel shook his head, and chuckled, "What's he doing?"

"Being an ass, most likely." muttered N. Tropy, eating a brussel sprout, "He didn't let any of us cook at the old Tandang tribe."

"_It was rather interesting to watch Gordon go and tell these chefs how to make food. I mean, come on, Gordon. It's better then anything we had to work with, honestly." - Senel_

While everything was going on, Mordin noticed a small piece of paper stuck between two empty wine bottles on the table. Mordin took it and snuck it in his pocket.

"_Need all the help I can get. Playing Survivor requires making moves needed to move forward in the game. Was part of the STG; Special Tasks Group, before. Will do just fine." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 11

Nostalgia Critic wasn't too happy with his performance at the reward challenge.

"_Well, today didn't go too well at the immunity challenge. Niko got us off to a good lead, then I went ahead and $%#$ed it all up. I bet the Angry Video Game Nerd is laughing at me right now. You listen here, Nerd! I'm going to be better then anything you've ever been!" - Nostalgia Critic_

"Look guys," he said, "I didn't mean to do so terribly at the challenge. That crate was just too damn heavy for me."

"At least you tried, all that counts, right?" replied Niko, looking up at him.

Nostalgia Critic shrugged a little, nodding.

Grune ran up and hugged Nostalgia Critic, giggling, "You were great Nostalgia Critic! Don't feel so bad!"

Nostalgia Critic blushed a little, and hugged her back. Moses had to laugh.

"_No matter how hard someone tries, it's always their best effort! Nostalgia Critic did great, no matter what the others say!" - Grune_

A little while later, Anise and Moses walked into the base.

"What's this about little lady?" grinned Moses, "Somethin' goin' on that I don't know about?"

Anise shrugged, "I only came to plead my case. I'm only telling you because I know you're the leader of Tandang."

"_After Jelly was voted out, I feared for my life and Grune's. I don't wanna go home! I don't! I need to convince Moses to keep me! I bet if I use my feminine charm, which I think is his weakness, I could probably stick around." - Anise_

"Right, well tell me then, I'm listenin'." chuckled Moses, looking at Anise.

"Grune and I are willing to do whatever you want, Moses!" smiled Anise with a small glint of light in her eyes, "We'll be loyal from here on out!"

Moses rubbed his hand over his biceps a little, "Well... I'm not so sure, hun.."

"_Anise wants to be loyal to me, apparently. Cute girls are somethin' that I want to bring with me. Why? 'Cause that's what they'll be! They'll look cute in the end, and I'll just go in and snab that million dollars! Baby, if your goal is only being cute in this game, you best be ready to lose." - Moses_

"Come on! Pleeeeease!" pleaded Anise, "Nostalgia Critic is too weak! Niko can't be trusted, and either can Kasumi! Me and Grune will give you numbers! And maybe we can get Senel and Twilight!"

"That's... quite an offer ya have there, Anise." noted Moses.

"_Take the bait, Moses! Take the bait! If he takes it, Grune and I will get farther in the game, and we'll repay him for helping us, for sure! How does a spot on the jury and a vote for me at the end, sound?" - Anise_

"I'll think about it, y'hear?" said Moses, "But I ain't gonna sacrifice Kasumi or the Critic for anything. I'm all for old Tandang and old Kalabaw working together."

Anise smiled brightly, shaking his hand happily.

"_Woo! He took it! Now lets see if he actually agrees to keep the deal!" - Anise_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Matsing."

N. Tropy did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will battle one-on-one against someone from the other tribe. Using heavily-weighted bags, you will attempt to knock your opponent off the platform into the mud. First tribe to 4 wins, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Tails Doll chose to sit out to even the tribes, and after choosing an order..

"Okay, first up for Matsing is Twilight, taking on Grune for Tandang! Survivors ready, GO!"

Twilight and Grune charged into one another, but Twilight was able to evade being knocked off by Grune when she gave a good push. But when she was least expecting it, Grune pushed her off from behind.

"Grune scores for Tandang! Tandang leads 1-0!"

Grune clapped cheerfully, while Twilight sulked a little.

"Next up is Mordin from Matsing, taking on Moses for Tandang! Survivors ready? GO!"

Moses came on strong, but Mordin was nimble for such a skinny alien. However, no matter how hard Mordin attempted to beat Moses, Moses came out on top.

"Moses scores for Tandang! Tandang extends their lead 2-0!"

Mordin shook his head, while Moses hooted.

"Thane will be taking on Nostalgia Critic. Tandang can further their lead with Nostalgia Critic's victory. Survivors ready? GO!"

Thane came on very strong against Nostalgia Critic, but Nostalgia Critic evaded him, and when Thane least expected it, Nostalgia Critic knocked him off.

"Nostalgia Critic scores for Tandang! Tandang leads 3-0!"

Thane angrily splashed at the water, while Nostalgia Critic arm pumped.

"Matsing, in order to stay alive, you must beat the rest of Tandang's players. If Kasumi beats Gordon here, Tandang wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Gordon came on very strong against Kasumi, but Kasumi was simply too good for him. Side stepping from left to right made it easy for Kasumi to force Gordon off the side.

"KASUMI SCORES! TANDANG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tandang hugged and cheered.

"Outstanding job today, Tandang! You completely dominated the challenge, and with that all said and done, you all are safe tonight. Matsing, you will head to tribal council, and vote someone off the tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Matsing Day 12

Gordon, Thane, and Senel were speaking to one another in the base.

"I have two targets in mind," suggested Senel, "Tails Doll, for simply being weak and not focused, and N. Tropy. I just don't trust him at all."

"_Losing the challenge wasn't good, and we have to vote someone off tonight. While I know Tails Doll is weak, I want N. Tropy out of the game. He would be one of my enemies if we keep him in, and he needs to go." - Gordon_

Gordon cleared his throat, "N. Tropy. He won't be loyal whatsoever. Tails Doll at least might stick with the tribe if we keep him around."

Thane nodded immediately, wanting to keep his ally safe, "I completely agree."

"_If Tails Doll is the other vote, I want to campaign to keep him in, and vote the other one off. I don't trust N. Tropy anyway, so it's not a huge loss." - Thane_

Senel shrugged a little, "It's fine with me. I just hope we'll be strong without N. Tropy."

"We will, we've got a good tribe anyway," noted Gordon, "Tails Doll won't be that bad of a glaring weakness."

After talking a little while longer, Thane left the base, and took a seat near the fire pit. Mordin and N. Tropy were talking.

"Gordon needs to stay. Very strong competitor." noted Mordin, looking at N. Tropy, "No point in voting off yet."

"Then who might you suggest then?" asked N. Tropy.

"_N. Tropy wants Gordon out very badly. Keeps this up, he'll be out instead. Poor thing. Doesn't even know he's making himself a target." - Mordin_

Thane looked over at N. Tropy, "I do have a suggestion. Tails Doll is rather weak, and if we want to be stronger, we could vote him off?"

N. Tropy nodded, "Ah! Good idea, Thane! Time does seem to be slipping from his grasp, anyway!"

"_I do feel on thin ice, with Gordon still in the tribe. But if Thane and Mordin are being completely honest with me, then Tails Doll will be leaving tonight! Time is always right!" - N. Tropy_

N. Tropy soon left them alone, and Tails Doll joined them a little while later.

"Doing better?" asked Mordin, looking over at him.

Tails Doll nodded a little, "Yeah, a little."

"_I'm getting a few anxiety attacks. Stupid nightmares... but I don't want my tribe to vote me out because of that. It's just something small, really." - Tails Doll_

Mordin soon pulled out his idol clue from the reward, "Speaking of which. Look."

Both Thane and Tails Doll looked at the clue. Thane patted Mordin's back, "Nice."

"_I'm happy that Mordin found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. With the idol we can take the power into our hands, and that power is worth having." - Thane_

A little while later before tribal council, Twilight and Senel were talking.

"Anything about the vote, Senel?" asked Twilight, showing some concern.

"We're both safe tonight," replied Senel, "It's probably gonna be N. Tropy or Tails Doll tonight, and I'm not sure which should go."

Twilight bit her lower lip, "I... that's a tough choice. I don't trust N. Tropy at all... and Tails Doll... I just think he's not mentally prepared.."

"_Tails Doll is someone I would vote off just simply because he's not all there at the moment. His nightmares are constantly making him a nervous wreck, and that alone worries." - Twilight_

Senel nodded his head, "I just want to stay with majority, you know? We need to find out who it is."

Twilight nodded her head in agreement.

"_My strategy is to remain a under the radar player, and focus on winning. I really don't want to be someone like N. Tropy, or Gordon, or Mordin who makes themselves stand out." - Senel_

– – – – –

The Matsing tribe entered tribal council.

"Today, you guys pretty much got your asses handed to you by Tandang. N. Tropy, you didn't get to compete, but how confident are you that you could've beaten one of Tandang?" asked Jeff.

"Very! I can't believe we couldn't beat any of them, to tell you the truth, Jeff! Gordon, Thane, aren't they supposed to be strong?" replied N. Tropy.

Gordon shook his head in annoyance, while Thane face palmed.

"Tails Doll, you sat out today. Do you think you're the weakest member of Matsing?" asked Jeff.

Tails Doll nodded.

"I am the weakest member, but I still try to win for my tribe. If I fight, I'm worth keeping around, in my opinion." replied Tails Doll.

"Gordon, what's the vote about tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Trust, mainly. You may think we need to strengthen the tribe, but we can win if we work hard enough. Tails Doll has a point. You need to fight to stay." replied Gordon.

"Thane, that ring true for you as well?" asked Jeff.

Thane nodded, looking over his tribe.

"I agree completely. I'm 54 years of age, have Kepral's Syndrome, and I'm fighting like never before. Story of my life, Jeff." replied Thane.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Gordon, you're up."

– – –

Gordon's Vote: I don't want you ruining my game. (N. Tropy)

N. Tropy's Vote: Time has run out for you! Pity. (Tails Doll)

Senel's Vote: Nothing personal, just what I need to do to get a little farther. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tails Doll. (He nodded.)

…

N. Tropy. One vote N. Tropy, one vote Tails Doll. (He blinked.)

…

…

N. Tropy. Two votes N. Tropy, one vote Tails Doll.

…

N. Tropy. Three votes N. Tropy, one vote Tails Doll. (He was pissed off, now.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, N. Tropy. That's 4, its enough. You need to hand me your torch.

N. Tropy shook his head in complete anger and shock, giving his torch to Jeff.

"N. Tropy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

N. Tropy left in a hurry, muttering to himself, "How could've I not see this coming... I'm the master of time..."

"The master of time himself was duped, and you all took him out. Was it the right move? We'll have to see. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**N. Tropy's Final Words**

"This is complete nonsense! Being the time master means that I should've seen this coming! But nope! I was completely blindsided, and I had no idea that this would happen! Completely duped by Thane and Mordin! I can't believe that that joke Gordon will last longer than I..."

VOTE

N. Tropy – Thane, Senel, Tails Doll, Mordin, Gordon, and Twilight

Tails Doll – N. Tropy

Next time on Survivor, after a visit from Jeff Probst himself, one tribe finds themselves short another member, when one of the Survivors leave the game for good! Could it be an illness? Could it be an injury? Or do they just plain not want to be there at all? Find out on the next episode of Survivor Virmire!

Major props to Crazy Packers Fan for making me a logo for this season AND an edgic! :3 Thank you soooo much!


	6. Episode 5 Throw It All Away

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Anise was disappointed that her plan to keep the girls together failed. Meanwhile, Kasumi managed to find a clue for the hidden immunity idol, and successfully found it._

_At Matsing, Tails Doll was getting weaker by the minute, but tried his best to stay strong for the tribe. N. Tropy attempted to form an alliance with Mordin and Thane in order to get Gordon out. This only hurt him as Thane and Mordin didn't trust him._

_At the reward challenge, Nostalgia Critic failed to impress his tribe, and Matsing won reward, which was an overnight dinner with Major Kirrahe of Mass Effect. At the feast, Mordin got a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which he later shared with Thane and Tails Doll._

_Back at Tandang, Anise tried to persuade Moses into keeping her and Grune in the game, and even offered the idea of old Tandang and old Kalabaw joining forces come the merge. Moses was tempted, but wasn't sure._

_At the immunity challenge, Tandang dominated the challenge, winning immunity easily._

_Before tribal council, N. Tropy changed his target from Gordon to Tails Doll, wanting the tribe to be stronger, while Gordon was eager to get N. Tropy out of the game. Senel and Twilight were unsure of who to vote out._

_At tribal council, the whole tribe bonded together to vote off the time master N. Tropy from the game. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Matsing: Gordon, Mordin, Senel, Tails Doll, Thane, and Twilight**

**Tandang: Anise, Grune, Kasumi, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Niko**

– – – – –

Matsing Day 13

With N. Tropy gone from the game, Gordon felt very relaxed and happy.

"_Last night at tribal council, N. Tropy was voted out, and I couldn't be anymore happier to see him leave. He was a pain to be around, and I just couldn't trust him." - Gordon_

Gordon was sitting inside the shelter alongside Senel and Thane, looking over to them.

"Next vote seems easy, in my case," noted Gordon, "I think we'd be stronger without the Tails Doll."

Senel nodded his head, but Thane said nothing.

"_Tails Doll is weak, and is struggling to stay focused in the game lately. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep Tails Doll from being targeted." - Thane_

"I think we should vote Twilight off, though," noted Thane, "I have a feeling that returning players will align and work together."

Gordon nodded, "That's a possibility. Kasumi and Niko could have something going on Tandang right now as we speak, yes?"

"_Then Twilight's name comes up for elimination, and I'm not really happy about that. Twilight is my closest ally in this game, and I need to protect her from getting voted off." - Senel_

"Let's not worry about targets just yet," noted Senel, looking from Gordon to Thane, "We need to focus on winning challenges."

Gordon looked at him for a moment, before nodding his head once more.

Thane nodded as well, "I completely agree with Senel."

"_If we go to tribal council again, it could be very interesting. All that matters is that myself, Mordin, and Tails Doll remain secure. Gordon and Senel are a side group to help me progress through the game." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Tails Doll was laying down on one of the logs shivering, with Mordin and Twilight nearby, showing concern for him.

"Poor thing..." sighed Twilight, trying her best to comfort the doll as he shivered.

"_Tails Doll is getting worse and worse by the moment, and it's really bugging down on the tribe. At first he seemed fine to me, but then... he just started freaking out." - Twilight_

"Tails Doll weak. Needs to recover in peace. Poor thing indeed." noted Mordin, carefully looking over the doll.

"_Matsing tribe. Getting weaker by the moment. Thane, terminally ill. Tails Doll, anxiety attacks. Wonder when the rest of the tribe will get affected." - Mordin_

"I'm not sure how much more I can take..." muttered Tails Doll, looking at Mordin and Twilight weakly.

Twilight sighed once more, while Mordin tried to help Tails Doll out, almost nearly forcing him to drink from his water canteen.

"Drink. Helps a lot." suggested Mordin. Tails Doll reluctantly took a few drinks from the canteen, still shivering a little.

"_It just gets worse and worse, but I mean... the stress of the game, the stress of being without any close real friends... it gets to you." - Tails Doll_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 13

Niko returned from fishing a while ago. He decided to go out since Moses was too busy taking a nap with Anise and Grune in the base.

"_Man, for being Tandang's supposed leader, when Moses isn't busy fishing or tending to fire, he's taking naps every five to ten minutes! I mean come on, show that you're a little supportive of your own tribe that you claim to lead." - Niko_

Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic were up already, and were waiting for Niko to return with the fish. Niko had already skinned them and cleaned them properly in his own fashion before putting them on the pan.

"Any luck?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

Niko nodded, "Not much, but I don't think anyone else will wake up."

Kasumi chuckled, "You got that right."

"_Moses, Anise, and Grune were all napping this morning, and we were getting rather hungry. Moses usually goes out and fishes for us, but thankfully, Niko did it for him. Moses, you're slacking, buddy." - Kasumi_

As Niko cooked the fish, he looked up at Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, "I have a suggestion for you to consider, going into the merge when it comes."

Both Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic looked at Niko curiously.

"I have no loyalties to anyone from Matsing. No one." explained Niko, "I really didn't have much of anything while I was there. But you guys, Tandang, I'll stay true to. Anise and Grune? I bet they'll go back to the other two Kalabaw members, and work together."

Kasumi nodded, "I really don't trust Anise all that much. She's playing tough, and that is a threat should we keep her around."

"And with a powerful ally like Senel on her side, damn, she's got everything wrapped up." noted Nostalgia Critic.

"_Anise is a brat, plain and simple, but the thing is... she's really bright. She tried to form a female's alliance to try to get me out, so yeah, I want Anise out." - Nostalgia Critic_

"But will that bandit listen?" asked Niko, "He seems pretty tight with her."

"Moses is bright, scary as that sounds," chuckled Kasumi, "He'll make the right decision."

"_Or will he? Moses is getting close with the Kalabaw women, and he could be forming a totally new alliance behind my and Nostalgia Critic's backs. I do think Moses is smart enough to realize that keeping Anise and Grune together could potentially screw us in the long run." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Matsing Night 13

It was late at night. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

"_Nighttime is pretty much my best time to meditate and pray. I meditate, and then go to bed. Perfect way to wake up in the morning all relaxed and ready to go." - Thane_

Really, it was a very peaceful night.

That is, until...

…

…

…

…

…

"AGAGGHHH!" shrieked a voice.

This nearly woke everyone up in the shelter. Gordon, Senel, and Mordin bolted out of their blankets, looking around.

"_What the hell was that noise? It sounded like someone was having some sort of seizure or someone was being murdered." - Senel_

Mordin rubbed some sleep out of his eyes to see Tails Doll running out of the shelter, yelling and freaking out. His eyes then laid on Thane, who wasn't making any movements.

Mordin walked over to Thane, and poked him on the shoulder, "Thane? You awake?"

…

…

…

"Thane?"

…

…

…

Thane's head rolled over to face Mordin, his eyes blinking open. "Hmm? What is it..?"

Twilight sighed of relief, while Mordin looked over at Tails Doll, "Something's wrong with Tails Doll."

"_Thank goodness. Seeing Tails Doll scream and run out of the shelter, and seeing Thane all stiff and still made me think that Thane had died or something." - Twilight_

Tails Doll fell down on the ground, and freaked out some more, "I... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Senel and Twilight ran out to get him, holding him up. Senel looked him straight in the eyes, "Can't take what anymore!?"

"GET ME OUT! I WANT OUT!" shrieked Tails Doll. The nightmares have clearly gotten way into his head.

It took a matter of moments, but soon a boat arrived at the shore of Matsing's island, and Jeff Probst arrived and walked over towards Senel and Twilight, holding Tails Doll up. During this passing period, Tails Doll had calmed down a little. Following Jeff was a psychologist.

"You called?" asked Jeff, looking at Tails Doll.

Tails Doll nodded, "Y-yes... please... get me out of here... I... I can't take much more of this..."

"Is there... a specific reason?" asked Jeff.

"To-too many nightmares... too many anxiety attacks... and just now... I... I couldn't take it... it's all just... gahhhh!" freaked Tails Doll again. Twilight was rubbing his back. Mordin, Thane, and Gordon stood behind, watching them.

Jeff turned to the psychologist, and nodded, "Help him get onto the boat, please."

The psychologist, along with Senel helped Tails Doll onto the boat, while Jeff stayed to chat with the tribe.

"The reward challenge coming up was going to include all 6 of your tribe members," explained Jeff, "And since you're now down to five, the challenge can no longer be done. So... both tribes will win the reward."

The tribe nodded at Jeff's words, not really cheering due to the events that just happened, and since most of them were awaken in the middle of the night.

Jeff went back to the boat, and moments later handed the reward over to Mordin, which was a basket full of desert treats, such as donuts, cupcakes, cookies, and milk.

After getting Tails Doll onto the boat, the rest of the tribe waved goodbye to him as the boat left. Matsing was now down to 5 members.

"_Game was too difficult for Tails Doll. Couldn't really help himself. Sad to see him go. Matsing in desperation." - Mordin_

"_Tails Doll leaving was... bittersweet. On one end, I'm sad to see him leave under the conditions he was left in. On another, we're stronger without him. Challenges may be easier said then done." - Gordon_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 14

It was early in the morning at Tandang, and Moses and Grune were preparing a rice breakfast for their tribe.

Moses was instructing Grune on making it, "There ya go! You're learning, Grune!"

Grune giggled softly, taste testing what she had been cooking, "Mmm! I think it's ready!"

"_Moses was teaching me how to cook this morning, and I think it's a lot of fun! Moses knows so much!" - Grune_

Anise and Niko were nearby, and Niko noticed something in the distance.

"Yo! It's company!" shouted Niko, running over to the base to wake Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic up.

"_It's early in the morning on... what is it Day 14 already? Anyway, a boat arrives at our camp, and I'm like... what the hell is going on? A challenge? That's all I knew!" - Niko_

The boat Niko mentioned arrived at shore, and Jeff hopped out, carrying a similar reward to what he had given Matsing.

"Hey guys." Jeff smiled, watching as the entire tribe came up to join him.

"Whatcha got there, Probst?" grinned Moses.

Jeff handed the basket over to Moses, "Why don't you carry that for me, Sandor, and take a seat around your fire pit. Got big news for you all."

Moses took the basket as instructed, smiling at all the treats within. The whole Tandang tribe seated around the fire, with Jeff looking at them.

"Last night, Tails Doll, on the Matsing tribe, chose to quit the game due to constant anxiety attacks." explained Jeff. Most of the tribe was quite surprised. Niko, who had lived with Tails Doll previously, wasn't that surprised.

"Because the challenge required a full tribe of 6, we cannot do the challenge, so you all get to have a piece of the reward." explained Jeff, pointing to the basket that Moses was holding on to.

"And immunity?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

"That's tomorrow. Losing tribe knows the drill, and so on and so forth. I'll be on my way now." Jeff replied, leaving the tribe to their own devices. The boat soon pulled away.

"Wow.." muttered Kasumi, silently surprised.

"_Can't believe someone would just quit the game like that. I mean, after hearing what Jeff said, I completely understand why Tails Doll quit, but still, it's Survivor. It's going to be stressful." - Kasumi_

A little while later after the tribe had some time to munch on their rice breakfast, and then an early desert, Niko and Kasumi were walking along the beach.

"Every consider the possibility of returning players working together?" asked Niko.

Kasumi nodded, "I had a feeling it was a possibility, but I never considered it."

"_I want to work with Tandang, but if Tandang won't help me, then maybe I can work with Kasumi and Twilight. We're the returning players, and even if we aren't as threatening as say someone like Kratos, or JD, or Sweet Tooth, we're still experienced, so to speak." - Niko_

"I want us all to work together, when the numbers are right," suggested Niko, "It's our best chance of ensuring one of us a good victory. We are hopeless against a newbie, they'll say that we've had our chance, and we failed to do it the first time, yatatata."

Kasumi chuckled, "I can see that happening."

"_I'm not entirely sure if working with the returning players will benefit me in the long run. I mean, it's certainly better then having no one on your side. But I have Moses and Nostalgia Critic, and I like what we have planned. Why throw it all away?" - Kasumi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Tandang getting your first look at the new Matsing tribe. N. Tropy voted off at the last tribal council, and as you all know, Tails Doll has quit the game."

Most of the original Tandangs were happy to see N. Tropy gone, as most didn't like him.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Tandang."

Anise did so.

"For today's challenge, you will pick out a caller. The caller will have to solve a slide puzzle out in the water, with the help of three tribe members. You will push and pull each piece into their proper position. The caller will be in charge of leading you, and figuring out how the puzzle goes. First tribe to finish their puzzle, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Matsing

Caller: Gordon

Helpers: Mordin, Thane, and Twilight

Tandang

Caller: Moses

Helpers: Anise, Grune, and Kasumi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Gordon and Moses started to scream out orders to their tribes, and their tribes followed their exact patterns. Thankfully, both Moses and Gordon has easily recognizable voices, so both tribes had no problem figuring out who was saying what.

Mordin actually managed to help Gordon along the way, as did Kasumi for Moses. Mordin scouted out the entire puzzle board, and actually helped Gordon call out orders, which irritated Gordon.

"Mordin, for God's sake, I can do it myself!" shouted Gordon.

Mordin shrugged, but kept his mouth shut as Gordon called out the orders.

For Tandang, Anise, Grune, and Kasumi worked well for Moses, but unfortuntely, Moses was not the best puzzleist in the world. He kept mixing pieces up, forcing his tribe to go back a few steps. Matsing made the same mistakes here and there. But with Gordon's help, they kept momentum.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"Jeff!" called Gordon.

Jeff ran over to inspect.

"And they're right! MATSING WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Matsing hugged and cheered.

"Great work Matsing! You may have lost two members in a row, but you've managed to stick together, and win immunity! As for Tandang, we have a date at tribal council. Another tribe member will be voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Matsing Day 15

The tribe returned with high spirits. Senel placed the immunity idol down on a log pedistal they set up, and they all hugged again.

"Great work guys!" cheered Twilight.

"_We definitely did a fantastic job today at the immunity challenge, and I personally believe that we as a group of five can do very well together." - Gordon_

"I have a proposition," suggested Gordon, looking at all the members of his tribe, "Let's stick together once we merge. We can rule this game, and be the Final Five. Sound good?"

Mordin smiled, and nodded, "Sounds lovely. Seems possible to do. Just need to keep winning until merger."

"Simple enough," Thane said, looking at Mordin, "Matsing 5 to the end?"

All five of them put their hands, of hoof, in the center, "1, 2, 3, MATSING!"

"_Sticking together with Matsing... ehh... I rather go back to being with all Kalabaw. I think myself, Twilight, Grune, and Anise can do very well as a tight knit group of four then Matsing can as a group of five." - Senel_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 15

Moses and Niko were talking out in the middle of the ocean, just finishing a day of fishing. Niko looked to Moses as he rowed the boat back.

"I gotta plead my case, man," noted Niko, "I know I'm a target tonight for old Tandang."

"_Going into the vote, I'm a little nervous, you see. The three original members of Tandang will stick together no matter what. It comes down to me, Anise, or Grune tonight." - Niko_

"Lemme hear it Niko." replied Moses, looking to him.

"Anise, I just don't trust her, you know?" explained Niko, "I'd rather keep someone like Grune around, who probably doesn't give two cares about the game. Anise on the other hand, I know she'll crawl back to old Kalabaw."

"And you?" asked Moses.

"I hate old Matsing," replied Niko, "If you keep me, I'll remain loyal to you, you have my word."

"_Niko wants to stay in the game, and so does Anise. Tonight, the three original Tandang hold all the power, and I get to decide who stays and who goes. I'll hear what Nostalgia Critic and Kasumi have to say, but in the end, Moses' decision overrules all!" - Moses_

Moses nodded, thinking hard in his head, holding out his hand to shake Niko's, "Aiight, I'll see what we can do. Ya have a lot of interesting offers."

Niko smirked, "I'm fighting hard, man."

A little while later, after Moses and Niko returned to shore, Moses walked into the base while Niko started cooking the fish. Anise and Grune were inside.

"So Mosey!" giggled Anise, winking, "Gonna stay true to me?"

Moses smirked, "I will, but you gotta stay loyal to us, and make sure Senel and Twilight understand that it's Tandang and Kalabaw to the end, no matta what."

"_I made a deal with Moses to keep myself and Grune safe from being voted off. I'm definitely feeling vulnerable tonight, but I know Moses is gonna be a good boy and help a cute girl out!" - Anise_

"Who are we writing tonight?" asked Grune, cheerfully.

"I say Niko!" suggested Anise, "He's Matsing, and Matsing is a no no! Plus, Niko is a strong competitor!"

"So y'all want Niko out?" grinned Moses, "Then Niko goes, missies."

"_I feel so great playing both sides of the vote, and my gang gets to choose the target! Hoo boy! I'm feelin' fine and dandy right now!" - Moses_

Anise and Moses shake hands, followed with Grune shaking Moses' hand.

"_I can't wait to see the look on Moses' face when he realizes we just played him hard! Course, I know how to be sneaky and act all cute when really I'm just being a manipulative little bitch on the inside!" (giggles) "Tee hee!" - Anise_

Moses then left the base, and took a seat near the fire pit. He took a piece of fish and started to eat it. Nearby him were Nostalgia Critic and Kasumi. Niko had just left to clean the pot used to cook the fish.

"Got any bright ideas?" asked Nostalgia Critic, looking at Moses.

"It's between Anise and Niko tonight." replied Moses, "And I'm nearin' towards takin' Niko out tonight. I think we're facing a merge soon."

Kasumi shook her head, "No, we got to take Anise out tonight. Niko is 100% sticking to us. Who knows if Anise will or not?"

"She said she will," replied Moses, "She wants Kalabaw and Tandang to work together. She can get Senel and Twilight on our side."

"_I don't trust Anise whatsoever. I think she's lying to Moses' face about her old tribe sticking with us to the end. But who knows, Moses so far has great instincts, even if it's centered around girls for the most part." - Kasumi_

"I agree with Kasumi on this one, Moses," sighed Nostalgia Critic, "I just don't trust Anise."

"Well, guess what? I do." noted Moses, "And I honestly think this move will be perfect for us, y'hear?"

They argued a little for a little while longer, before finally agreeing on something, and leaving for tribal council.

"_Kasumi and I are just on thin ice with Moses. Moses has helped us get farther in the game, but I trust Kasumi more then him. I think Moses will get us screwed over in the long run. Then again, I could be wrong. Who knows in the game of Survivor." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

The Tandang tribe entered tribal council.

"Matsing lost two members in a row, but they managed to beat you in immunity yesterday. Kasumi, do you sense a merge coming soon?" asked Jeff.

Kasumi nodded.

"With Tails Doll quitting, yes I do. After tonight, 10 players remain in the competition. Anything and everything will happen once that merge happens." replied Kasumi.

"Niko, what about you? If you stay tonight, what will you do to help bring Tandang to majority come merge?" asked Jeff.

"I need to stay loyal. I mean $%#% Matsing, seriously. I wasn't with the in-crowd over there before I was moved over here. I feel more at home with Tandang, and I think we'll be perfectly fine taking on Matsing." replied Niko.

"Grune, how do you vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, I'm voting for the person that I believe will be a threat during the merge!" replied Grune.

Niko rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Niko, you're up."

– – –

Anise's Vote: Sorry, just taking down the stronger players! (Niko)

Moses' Vote: Nothin' to say here. Just be happy that you got this far. (?)

Niko's Vote: You are a spoiled, rotten brat. I can't wait for you to go home. (Anise)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Niko. (He nodded.)

…

Niko. Two votes Niko.

…

…

Anise. One vote Anise, two votes Niko. (Moses smirked softly.)

…

…

…

…

Niko. Three votes Niko, one vote Anise. (Niko rolled his eyes, sighing quietly, "Aw man..")

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, Niko. That's four, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Niko picked up his torch, and handed it to Jeff, "Good luck, anyway. Wrong move, Tandang."

"Niko, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Niko didn't say anything as he left the tribal council area.

"With the first returning player voted off this season, I wonder if that was the best move Tandang could've made to progress further into the game. We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Niko's Final Words**

"Well, what can I say? Oh, I know, Tandang is a big $#%#ing joke of a tribe, man! Moses, man, you should not of voted me out tonight. I would've stayed loyal to you, and I really think you'll be screwed over by Anise entirely. Hope it was worth it, man."

VOTE

Anise – Niko

Niko – Nostalgic Critic, Grune, Anise, Kasumi, and Moses

Tails Doll is /not/ the first ever quitter of my series. If you have read Koopa Beach, you may remember Lolo the Blooper, who took a 500k prize of money and left the game. Technically he was bribed, but in the end, he really quit the game. And it sucks, because Lolo was really good at the game, and had a good alliance going.


	7. Episode 6 Moses Happy Dance

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Tails Doll was getting more and more anxious and depressed over his constant anxiety attacks and nightmares. Mordin and Twilight attempted to make him feel more at home, but it just wasn't working._

_At Tandang, Niko tried to sway Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic onto his side by targeting Anise and Grune, saying he would be loyal, and they wouldn't. Kasumi wanted to keep Niko around, believing him to be more loyal then the two Kalabaw girls._

_Late at night at Matsing, Tails Doll went into a major freak out, causing Jeff Probst to arrive on site, and take him out of the game on his request. Due to the numbers being off, the reward challenge was cancelled, and both tribes won reward._

_When Tails Doll left the game, it put Matsing down to five members. Gordon made a plea to his tribe, wanting them to stick together through the merge when it happens. While most of the tribe agreed, Senel was hesitant, wanting to stick with his original Kalabaw tribe._

_At the immunity challenge, it came close, but in the end, Matsing won immunity, sending Tandang to tribal council._

_Before the vote, Niko, and Anise and Grune all pleaded their cases to Moses, trying to save themselves. Moses wanted to keep the Kalabaw girls, not being able to trust Niko 100%. Both Nostalgia Critic and Kasumi tried their best to get Moses to see the light, and keep Niko._

_However, at tribal council, they went with what Moses wanted, and Niko was blindsided in a 5-1 vote. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Matsing: Gordon, Mordin, Senel, Thane, and Twilight**

**Tandang: Anise, Grune, Kasumi, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic**

– – – – –

Tandang Day 16

Anise was very happy about surviving the previous tribal council. She hugged Moses tightly upon returning to camp.

"Thank you!" she giggled.

Moses hugged her back, smirking, "Nothin' to it, cutie. Just stay loyal, and you'll stick around, y'hear?"

"_Last night, I was soooo nervous about being voted out. Luckily, Moses came to my defense, and helped vote Niko out of the game. Thank you, Mosey!" (blows a kiss, giggling) - Anise_

"Oh I will!" smiled Anise brightly, taking a seat next to Grune near the fire pit. "Who would be the first to go from Matsing?"

Nostalgia Critic shrugged, "Senel would come to mind. Technically they're all threats. Gordon and Thane seem pretty strong physically, and Twilight and Mordin are strong mental players."

Kasumi nodded her head, "Anyone of them could be a target in my mind. I know Thane and Mordin on the other tribe, from my past adventures. Mordin is annoying at times, but he's quite intelligent. Thane on the other hand, he can be a snake. He's an assassin, what do you expect?"

"_The game seems to be heading towards a merger, and I'm looking for a way to take myself, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic to the Top 3. As it looks right now, Tandang and Kalabaw will come together to eliminate Matsing, according to Moses." - Kasumi_

Moses shrugged, poking at the fire with a stick, "Don't matta' to me. I'd rather vote Senel off. I know him from my own adventures. That guy is way too powerful to keep 'round."

Anise perked up, hearing Senel's name, "I think the first vote should be Gordon or Thane. One of them's leading Matsing, for sure!"

"_I don't want them getting ideas of blindsiding Senel! At this point, I don't know what to do. Senel and Twilight might've found a good spot on Matsing, and maybe me and Grune want to help them instead." - Anise_

"Gordon, maybe," noted Moses, "But Thane? Doesn't sound like a leader in my eyes, girl."

Anise shrugged, "Oh well, we should worry about this later. We're still two tribes, after all. Sleep time for now."

Anise left the area, followed by Grune who left with her.

Moses watched them walk off, sniffing a little.

"_While I like Anise, I just don't trust that girl one bit. Girl, lemme tell you something: I want Senel gone. We'll be 6 against 3 anyway! There's some hidden strategy behind that, actually. If they all get Senel out with us, once Mordin, Gordon, and Thane get sent packing, it's 3 against 3. Better then having all 4 Kalabaws together, ya know what I'm sayin'?" - Moses_

Moses looked over at Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, "Keep an eye on her. She's startin' to get on my nerves just a little."

Both of them nodded.

"_I really think Niko would've been loyal, but I can't be at fault for that, I mean Moses wanted him out so badly, wanting Kalabaw and Tandang to work together. His fault, and not mine." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 16

Senel and Twilight were taking a stroll along the beach, while the others hung out in the base.

"If we get a merger soon," said Senel, "What do you think we should do? Stick with Matsing, or share notes with Grune and Anise?"

Twilight shrugged, "I want to compare notes with them. If we aren't targets at the first tribal council, then we hold all the power in a swing vote. Either Tandang or Matsing can hold majority, and we stick together as a foursome, and get to the Final 4."

"_I personally want the Kalabaws to stick together, and combine with either Tandang or Matsing to take the other tribe out. If it succeeds, we could make the final 4 easily." - Twilight_

Senel nodded, "I can see what you mean. Thing is, Gordon won't go back to Tandang, as it seems. He, Thane, and Mordin will be sticking together, no matter what."

"I wonder if the three Tandangs; Kasumi, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic, are in the same position." wondered Twilight, "And whether or not Anise or Grune survived the vote. If Niko's there, will he be 100% Matsing or Tandang?"

"Tandang, I think," replied Senel, "Thane keeps saying how Niko was the next to go before the swap, so.. yeah. Niko's with them."

"_I hope Anise and Grune survived the vote, because Niko staying means more numbers for Tandang, and less for us. I want my tribe to make it to the end, not any other." - Senel_

Inside the base, Gordon, Thane, and Mordin were having a chat.

"Gordon," Thane said, "Do you happen to have any clues to the hidden immunity idol?"

Gordon nodded, "I can tell you one."

"_Matsing needs to stay strong as a tribe, and the consensus is that we're merging any day now. So I want us to hold onto the hidden immunity idol, but we need it first." - Gordon_

Mordin pulled his clue out of his pocket, "Idol clue from reward. Could help."

All three of them compared notes about the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol, and then they left the base.

"_The hidden immunity idol is a great strategic tool. Having it will increase your chances of winning, and getting further into the game. There's a lot of strategy behind it." - Thane_

They all walked behind the base, with Mordin carrying a shovel.

"Let's split up, and look separately," suggested Gordon. With that said, all three men began to dig for the hidden immunity idol.

…

…

...Mordin dug through sand near the base.

…

…

...Gordon searched through bushes.

…

…

...But Thane was the one who found the hidden immunity idol, digging through a patch of sand a foot away from Mordin.

"Got it!" called Thane, pulling it out. Mordin and Gordon ran over to him. Both of them high fived him.

"Perfect work, Thane." smiled Gordon.

"_Thane Krios. Has hidden immunity idol. Good good. Trust Thane with the idol. Looking forward to the merge." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Tandang Day 17

Kasumi was talking with the Nostalgia Critic out in the middle of the ocean in the boat. Moses was fishing with the spear.

"To be honest," noted Kasumi, "I don't want Moses knowing about this. But you... I can trust you."

Nostalgia Critic tilted his head, curious, "What's that?"

"_I want Nostalgia Critic to trust me, and be more on my side then Moses. Moses thinks he can control me and him, but hey, if he did, he'd have the idol and not me." - Kasumi_

Kasumi reached into her pocket, and pulled out her hidden immunity idol. Nostalgia Critic was a little surprised.

"Whoa, already?" he said, a little flabbergasted.

Kasumi nodded her head, "Mhm. Listen, don't tell this to Moses. I want this to be between us."

"_Kasumi showed me that she had the hidden immunity idol, and I was personally happy that she found it. Moses may be our leader, but all in all, Kasumi is the brains in the operation." - Nostalgia Critic_

"I promise, this will be between us." smiled Nostalgia Critic, high fiving Kasumi.

Just then, Moses came back up, with a few snappers.

"Wooo hoo! We're eating good tonight!" smirked Moses. He didn't notice Kasumi sliding her idol back into her pocket.

Nostalgia Critic clapped, "Good work!"

"_I am the fishing king, baby! I know exactly what the tribe wants every mornin', and I catch it with my spears. Sad really, what other leaders out there on Survivor actually do more then... y'know, lead?" - Moses_

Meanwhile, Grune and Anise were talking in the shelter.

"Once we get back with Twilight and Senel, we need to really plan ahead," explained Anise, "We got Moses where we want him, but who knows what they got planned at Matsing."

Grune nodded, smiling, "Anythings possible."

"_I can't wait for the merge! We'll get to see old faces, and meet new people! Doesn't it sound just so exciting?" - Grune_

"I may want Moses out first," noted Anise, "I mean, I like him, but Moses is playing a really good game. I feel like he takes the strategies of Sweet Tooth, Shohn, and Andrew, and mixes them into his own style."

Grune nodded her head at Anise's words.

"But then there's Gordon Ramsay," continued Anise, "Who I know has too much money, and doesn't need this million dollar prize. And I'm sure he's an asshole."

"_This merge will tell everything. I don't know which side I want! I want Grune, Twilight, and Senel, obviously, but I also want more numbers!" - Anise_

– – – – –

Matsing Day 17

Mordin and Thane were taking a break from work, hanging out in the base.

"We've got the idol now," explained Thane, "But we need to use it at the perfect time."

Mordin nodded, "Agreed. Numbers a must. First objective upon merge."

"_Hidden immunity idol. Does not guarantee numbers. Safe at tribal council, but not the very next day. Need to use the idol at the right time." - Mordin_

"If Senel and Twilight get the two girls on Tandang, then a good boot order would be Moses, Kasumi, Nostalgia Critic. Take down the head of the dragon first." explained Thane.

"Only use idol if in danger and no hope." replied Mordin.

Thane nodded, "I agree, professor."

"_Mordin is my number one ally, and we're pulling in Gordon to fill in the gap that Tails Doll left behind when he quit. Gordon is a good player to take with us, because he may not get the votes in the end." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Gordon, Twilight, and Senel were hanging out by the fire.

"I've got news for you," explained Gordon.

Both Senel and Twilight looked over at him.

"What is it?" asked Senel.

"Thane found the hidden immunity idol for Matsing," explained Gordon, "We'll use it as a tribe. If you two can get Grune and Anise on our side, we'll be the Final 7."

"_Matsing's idol will be shared amongst the five members of Matsing. Thane has possession of it, being the one who found it in the first place." - Gordon_

Twilight blinked at what he said, while Senel replied, "I think it's very possible. Though, I do hope they haven't flipped to their side. I know what Moses is capable of."

Gordon nodded, "Try your best, will you? We have a great opportunity to go to the end together."

"_I know Moses from the old days, and I don't trust the guy one bit. He's too cocky, strong, and a good manipulator. His weakness but also strength? Girls. If he plays the cards right, both Anise and Grune will be putty in his hands." - Senel_

"We'll probably target Moses first, if he doesn't win immunity, that okay?" asked Gordon.

Both Senel and Twilight nodded.

"_I don't think that was bright of Gordon to share the secrets of the hidden immunity idol with us. I mean, it's smarter then Harry blatantly telling Stephen everything back on Aquatic Ruin, but still, why tell us when we could very well flip on him?" - Twilight_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Matsing getting your first look at the new Tandang tribe. Niko voted out at the last tribal council."

Both Senel and Twilight were happy to see both Anise and Grune still there.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Matsing."

Gordon did so.

"Before I go any further, drop your buffs."

Everyone cheered happily, throwing their old yellow and blue buffs to the ground, as Jeff handed out new purple buffs to the tribe.

"You are all now one full tribe of ten. You will all be moving back to the old Kalabaw beach and base. Should be an exciting afternoon. Now for the challenge."

Everyone nodded, listening carefully.

"For today's challenge, you will be eating balut, a fertilized duck egg. You will compete in groups of five, eating two baluts. First two to finish from both groups will move onto the final round where you will eat four balut. Winner of that round, wins immunity, and safe from the first tribal council as a new tribe. Let's get started."

After groups were decided.

"For the first round we have Anise, Mordin, Twilight, Gordon, and Moses! First two to finish move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

At the beginning, it seemed pretty even. Moses was easily good at stuff like this, having eaten weird things before in his past. Gordon and Mordin were pretty even, as was Anise. Although, Anise started to gag a little.

Twilight on the other hand, was doing very fine. She easily finished before Moses.

"Twilight finishes! She's moving onto the final round. And so is Moses, who just now finished! Twilight and Moses are moving on!"

Moses smiled happily, as did Twilight. Anise pouted a little.

"Next round we have Grune, Thane, Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, and Senel. The top two will move on to face off against Moses and Twilight. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Grune and Thane were the weaker competitors, with Thane not doing so well trying to down the food, and Grune not liking the taste of balut, despite her happy-go-lucky attitude. Kasumi and Senel were best during this portion. Nostalgia Critic tried, but it wasn't enough.

"Kasumi and Senel finish first! Kasumi and Senel will move on to face off against Moses and Twilight for immunity!"

Kasumi and Senel high fived eachother, while the others sat down on the bench.

"Time for the final round between Kasumi, Moses, Senel, and Twilight. The first person to finish all four balut wins immunity, and does not have to worry about being voted off. Survivors ready? GO!"

They all started eating the balut as fast as they could. But this caused Twilight to gag a little, trying to get as many down as she could. Moses and Kasumi were performing the best of the four, with Senel trying to keep up to Moses and Kasumi.

At the moment, it was coming down to Kasumi and Moses for immunity...

…

…

…

…

…

One person finished.

"KASUMI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kasumi.

"Congratulations, Kasumi! You have won immunity, and you do not have to worry about going home. As for the other nine, one of you will be voted out tomorrow night. We'll find out who that's going to be, head on to your new home. See you all later."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 18

All ten purple buffed tribe members returned to the Kalabaw campsite, which was relatively unchanged since Anise, Senel, Twilight, and Grune left it.

"Howdy ho!" cheered Moses, "We've made the merge baby! WOOOOO!"

"_Boy, I was so excited when we all merged. Y'know, I was looking so forward to this, because I know that this is where the game is going to be so fun and interesting!" - Moses_

"I just feel like dancing around!" hooted Moses, "MOSES HAPPY DANCE! HEEE HAW!"

Most of the tribe chuckled and giggled at Moses' antics.

Nostalgia Critic looked to the tribe for a moment, "Dancing? Dang...sing? Dang-Sing?"

"As in... the name of the tribe?" wondered Thane.

Grune smiled, "That's a wonderful name!"

"_With a little cheerful dance from Moses, Nostalgia Critic was able to think up a little name for our tribe. We're called the Dang-Sing tribe, basing the name off of Moses' dancing, and the -dang and -sing from Tandang and Matsing!" - Grune_

Waiting inside the base was a picnic basket with tons of food and drinks. Inside were chicken wings, sandwiches, wine, deserts, and a lot more.

Gordon and Senel carried the basket back to the fire area.

"Look at what we found." smirked Senel, placing the basket down. Everyone cheered when they saw the food. Everyone got what they wanted, and started to eat peacefully, chatting to one another, and introducing themselves to the players they hadn't met yet.

"_Was a good moment in Survivor. Getting to know one another? Very relaxing. But could smell tension in the air. About to slit eachother's throats any minute." - Mordin_

"_I finally made the merge, and with a good alliance! And all of the players seem to be very nice and sweet! Even Moses, who I had thought was a little weird originally. He's actually pretty funny." - Twilight_

"_This was what I wanted to achieve back in the Forest Maze, making the merge. Because of all the weird twists that season, I really didn't get very far. Now we'll see the game take a exciting turn." - Kasumi_

After a while of eating, Twilight and Anise walked off to design the purple flag. While they painted in the white letters of Dang-Sing, they talked a little.

"What's been going on lately?" asked Twilight, "Are we still solid as a foursome?"

Anise nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, Twi. I managed to fool Moses into keeping me over Niko last night. He's the king over on Tandang."

"_I'm so glad we merged, like ecstatic! With Twilight and Senel back over with me and Grune, I'm ready to go far into the game." - Anise_

"Over at Matsing? Gordon wanted all five of us to be solid to the end," explained Twilight, "And he wants me and Senel to get you and Grune with us. Oh, and he has the idol, or well Thane does."

Anise was shocked to hear that, "Seriously?"

Twilight nodded, "And he wants to share that idol with the rest of Matsing. So, yeah."

"_Tomorrow's tribal council will be very interesting. We could go either way. We can go with Tandang or Matsing. It's going to be very interesting." - Twilight_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 19

Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Kasumi were all talking by the fire pit.

"We have three possible targets," explained Nostalgia Critic, "Gordon, Mordin, and Thane. One of them has to go tonight, if Kalabaw sides with us, right?"

"You bet your ass that's right," smirked Moses, "Any ideas Kasumi?"

"_Tonight, as long as Anise plays with us, we're all set for the night. Tandang and Kalabaw will bond together, and take out Matsing. That girl betta' keep up to her end of the bargain. She's already on thin ice with me." - Moses_

"Well, idol-wise, that's a huge plus, right?" suggested Kasumi, "I say Mordin is the least likely to have an idol played on him. Let's vote him out tonight."

Moses nodded, "Mordin's too damn bright, ain't he? Kill the brains, the strategy weakens, right?"

Kasumi nodded, "I believe so, Moses."

"_Tonight, we all agreed to vote out Mordin tonight, and eliminate the brains. I know Mordin is a smart guy from past experience, so honestly, it won't be a waste of my vote to get rid of him." - Kasumi_

"I'm down with that," replied Nostalgia Critic, "I'll go chat with Anise and Grune, and see what they think."

Nostalgia Critic then left the area. Meanwhile, Thane, Gordon, and Mordin were talking inside the base.

"Well, here's what I think about tonight's vote," explained Gordon, "We make sure we have the numbers, and we all vote off Moses."

Thane nodded, "I completely agree. He is most definitely the strongest member of Tandang."

"_The vote tonight, well, let's just say it'll show where people really stand in the game. Whether or not they can be trusted, or if they can loyal. I'm staying loyal to my alliance, but will they?" - Thane_

"Between Nostalgia Critic and Moses," replied Mordin, "Moses definitely stronger. Loud, obnoxious too. Can't say I'm pleased to be near him."

"Rely the information to the others, and hopefully we get the numbers to get Moses out tonight." finished Gordon. With that said, Thane and Mordin left to go talk with Senel and Twilight.

"_I feel confident that we'll get our numbers tonight. I made a promise to keep Matsing five strong all the way, and I intend to keep that promise if I can." - Gordon_

After hearing both sides of the story, Anise, Grune, Twilight, and Senel all started talking behind the base. While they left, Moses looked at them leaving, and got curious.

"Hey, bandit," chuckled Kasumi, "If you're feeling that paranoid, just go follow them."

Nostalgia Critic nodded to agree. Moses shrugged and got up, "Only way I'm gonna know if Anise is on our side or not."

"_Sun's about to set, and I see the original members of Kalabaw walkin' off on their own behind the base. So what the hell, Imma go follow and listen in. Hey, wouldn't have to if Anise didn't make me so friggin' paranoid." - Moses_

Moses silently followed them, and hid in the bushes nearby where they were talking.

"Alright," said Anise, clearing her throat, "It's between Mordin and Moses tonight. We have the biggest decision to make."

Senel nodded his head, "I'm not too sure what to think, honestly. Matsing does have the better deal in the end."

"_Choosing between Tandang or Matsing is a decision in all it's own. The thing that makes it easier is the idol. Since Thane has it, it influences our decision a lot." - Senel_

"But remember, their idol can be used against us," noted Anise, "Remember, the idol on Kalabaw has yet to be found, and here we are on Kalabaw beach!"

"Do we have any clues?" wondered Grune, looking to all of her tribe mates.

"Sadly we don't.." sighed Twilight, "We'll just have to make the right decision tonight. And I really want Moses out over Mordin. He's way stronger then Mordin is."

_(giggles) "I guess you can say we had our own little meeting in the back of the base. I thought it was very well done, in my opinion! And our target...?" - Anise_

"That seems to be the choice," smiled Anise, "Moses is our target!"

All four Kalabaws put their hands, or hoof, in the center, and did a quiet cheer.

"Very well!" smiled Grune. Both Senel and Twilight agreed with the plan. Moses was meanwhile fuming in the bushes.

"_Aw man! What the $#%#ing hell, Anise!? We had yo' back, and you're ready to stab us in the back! $#%# this $#%#, man!" - Moses_

"Also," continued Anise, "In case we need to switch our votes, I'll give a small out of place giggle or something, to indicate a plan B or something. Just in case Moses or one of his cronies have the possibility of having an idol."

"Which we don't have..." muttered Moses.

After hearing enough, Moses left the bushes, and returned to Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic.

"I'm gonna pack my #$%#ing bags." swore Moses, "This is some serious horse$%%# right now."

Kasumi grew a little worried, "Oh hell, Anise is flipping isn't she?"

"_Seeing Moses return to camp, made me feel like he was going to stab someone. Apparently, Anise stabbed us in the back, and now, we really need to scramble." - Kasumi_

"Yes she is! $%#% me!" muttered Moses, "Should've just voted her ass off instead of Niko. I'll admit it, I was a dumbass!"

"You need to convince the Matsings to vote her out," suggested Nostalgia Critic, "That's like our only hope right now!"

"_We have the idol in Kasumi's possession, but no... oh no we're not going to use it. We're not wasting that idol on something that we didn't need to use it on! It's just... gah! Not happening!" - Nostalgia Critic_

As Moses and Nostalgia Critic walked off, Kasumi sat there, pondering.

"_I have immunity tonight, and Moses doesn't realize that I can just give it to him, and hold onto the idol. Honestly, if I get voted out because I gave my immunity away, I wouldn't care. Moses has a chance to win this, and me being a returning player might hurt me in the end. It's worth being the sacrifice." - Kasumi_

Moses and Nostalgia Critic were talking to Thane and Mordin in the base.

"Anise can't be trusted!" said Moses, "Seriously. I can't tell if she's gunning for me, or if she's gunning for you, Mordin."

Mordin blinked at Moses' words, "Me?"

"_Gonna have to lie on this one. Ain't no other way Imma get Mordin and Thane on my side if I don't give them a good reason to." - Moses_

"Interesting." noted Thane.

"Also," Moses interrupted, "She also happened to say y'all have a hidden immunity idol."

Thane was surprised, "Really..? Well, we don't. I'm being honest about that."

"_What Moses and Nostalgia Critic brought to the plate was interesting. This proves that we can't trust Kalabaw, especially if they tell our plans to everyone." - Thane_

"We're voting for Anise tonight," suggested Nostalgia Critic, "Please do the same!"

"We'll think about it. Thank you for telling us." replied Thane.

"_Unsure of who to trust. Kalabaw, or Moses the Bandit? Will need to study further actions. Hope that my torch doesn't get put out." - Mordin_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"So we're finally merged into one big happy tribe! Moses, is that all true? Is this new tribe all happiness and smiles?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, it isn't. I have to say, people can't be darn trusted in this game. Ya think one moment you're having a great time, but lemme tell ya, I went from bouncing off the walls to flipping pissed off in a matter of minutes." replied Moses.

Anise was a little confused.

"Thane, did you see Moses getting all pissed off? Do you know what happened?" asked Jeff.

"Not to my knowledge. Moses is an interesting character to be around, and really I don't know what set him off in the first place." replied Thane.

"Kasumi, being a member of old Tandang, does it worry you that Moses could mark a target on his back?" asked Jeff.

"He already has Jeff. I mean, seriously, he's a strong guy, he's a bandit, and much more. So many reasons to vote him off." replied Kasumi.

Moses nodded his head.

"And that is why, I'm giving him my immunity necklace tonight." said Kasumi.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, including Moses himself. Kasumi took her necklace off, and handed it to Moses. Out of nowhere, Anise did a small nervous giggle, which was her signal to Kalabaw.

"Wow..." said Jeff in utter shock.

Moses was speechless. Kasumi shrugged, looking at everyone.

"If I go home because of this, it was worth it. No regrets." shrugged Kasumi.

"Nostalgia Critic, bold move made by Kasumi, giving up her immunity to Moses, and now leaving herself vulnerable. Smart move, do you think?" asked Jeff.

Nostalgia Critic nodded.

"I think so, yeah. If she goes home, eh, dumb move on her end. But you what, based on the events prior to tribal council, I really think Moses needed it." replied Nostalgia Critic.

"Anise, you have this very nervous smile on your face. Any reason to it?" asked Jeff.

Anise giggled once more.

"I'm a little nervous just because... y'know... Kasumi made that bold move! I didn't see it coming, a-and like... just wow! I wanna see the results of tonights vote right now Jeffrey!" replied Anise, giggling still.

"Well then, it is time to vote, Gordon, you're up."

– – –

Anise's Vote: Either Kasumi was paranoid that Moses was going home, or that I just got caught... I really hope I didn't... (Mordin)

Kasumi's Vote: Sorry, but honestly, Niko should be here, and not you. (Anise)

Moses' Vote: I-I'm just... wow. Thank you Kasumi. Ya saved me. (Anise)

Thane's Vote: (Says a small prayer before putting the vote in the urn) (?)

Twilight's Vote: I'm so sorry, Mordin, but plans were changed, and... after Kasumi's move... I'm kinda nervous. (Mordin)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mordin. (He nodded.)

…

Mordin. Two votes Mordin.

…

…

Anise. One vote Anise, two votes Mordin. (She rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath)

…

Anise. Tied two votes Anise, two votes Mordin.

…

…

Anise. Three votes Anise, two votes Mordin.

…

…

…

Mordin. Tied once again, three votes Mordin, three votes Anise.

…

Mordin. That's four votes Mordin, three votes Anise. (Mordin blinked. Moses looked to the Matsings)

…

…

…

Anise. Tied yet again, four votes Anise, four votes Mordin. (Anise shook her head, annoyed)

…

Anise. Five votes Anise, four votes Mordin.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the first member of our jury, Anise. That's 6, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Anise stuck her tongue out at everyone, hugging Grune, Senel, and Twilight before giving her torch up.

"Anise, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Anise looked at everyone, "Smooth move! Hope it was worth it!" And then left.

"Just... wow. I think tonight, in 15 seasons of Survivor, was the biggest tribal council yet. With Anise gone, and on the jury, the game will now get very interesting. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Anise's Final Words**

"Aw man! Moses must've got me in the end! Oh well, sucks for him, because he promised me he'd take me far into the game, guess he won't get my vote if he can't hold up promises! I'm rooting for old Kalabaw, simply because they rule, and the other tribes just drool!"

VOTE

Anise – Nostalgia Critic, Thane, Kasumi, Mordin, Gordon, and Moses

Mordin – Grune, Anise, Senel, and Twilight


	8. Episode 7 Cute Or Plain Annoying

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Even though he had spared Anise from the vote, Moses still was uneasy about her. The two Kalabaw girls plotted to work with Senel and Twilight, and choose a side. Meanwhile, Kasumi revealed her hidden immunity idol to Nostalgia Critic._

_At Matsing, Senel and Twilight were doing the same thing; planning to rejoin their former Kalabaw tribe, and figure out a good way to slip into the finals. Thane later found the hidden immunity idol with the help of Gordon and Mordin. Gordon then revealed to Senel and Twilight that they had found it, and were planning on using it for the tribe's safety._

_At the immunity challenge, the two tribes became one, and Kasumi beat out Moses, Senel, and Twilight for the immunity._

_When the tribe came back to camp, Moses' dancing came in handy for naming the tribe Dang-Sing. While painting the flag, Anise and Twilight shared stories, and they were ready for anything._

_Matsing's target for the vote was Moses, for being the strongest, while Tandang targeted Mordin, for being the least likely of having an idol used on him. _

_Feeling paranoid, Moses followed Kalabaw as they held a discussion for the vote. It was here that Moses discovered that he was their target. Moses and Nostalgia Critic tried to sway Mordin and Thane onto their side, and blindside Anise._

_At tribal council, Kasumi shocked everyone by giving up her immunity to Moses, instead of using her hidden immunity idol. Feeling nervous, Anise told her alliance to switch the vote to Mordin, hoping Moses and Kasumi didn't catch her in a lie. But in the end, she was, and Anise became the first member of the jury in a 6-4 vote. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Gordon, Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, Senel, Thane, and Twilight**

**Jury: Anise**

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 20

With Anise now gone from the game, Senel, Grune, and Twilight now saw no hope.

"Well, are we sitting ducks now? Cause I don't think so," noted Senel, looking at the two girls, "When you think about it, we can still turn the tides in our favor."

"_Last night, Anise was blindsided, and really we weren't expecting that to happen. I'm not sure if Tandang got Matsing on their side, or just... Moses and Kasumi did something to convince them to be with them." - Twilight_

"We're 3 against 3 against 3 when it comes down to it," explained Senel, "Tandang vs Matsing vs Kalabaw, with Gordon on Matsing's side. We need to pit those two other tribes against one another."

Twilight nodded, "Agreed."

"Or maybe make more friends?" put in Grune.

"_I think the best way to stay in the game of Survivor is to make plenty of friends! Friends are allies to you, and remain loyal no matter what." - Grune_

Senel nodded at Grune, "That too. I think I'll work Moses first. Being head honcho of Tandang, influencing him might make a difference."

With that said, Senel left to go find Moses.

"_I don't want to lose allies, and Anise was an ally. My strategy right now is to play both sides of the tribe. If it works, we'll be the swing votes like we planned in the first." - Senel_

Meanwhile, Kasumi, Nostalgia Critic, Thane, and Gordon were talking.

"Thank you for warning us," noted Thane, "Kalabaw can't be trusted."

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "You got that right. I think that was the best move any of us could've made."

"_Now with Anise gone, I can safely say I'm relived and thankful that she's no longer here. My life was sort of in danger if she stayed, and that doesn't make me all that comfortable." - Nostalgia Critic_

"And you," continued Thane, looking to Kasumi, "Bold move giving Moses that necklace."

Kasumi shrugged, "Really, I got nervous about letting him run wild for the night, and then enter camp without him."

"_I gave my immunity to Moses to ensure he stayed. I wanted to keep my idol safe and hidden for a little while longer, because if we used it, we might still be screwed if Matsing didn't vote with us." - Kasumi_

"Our decision was conflicted, I'll admit. But after Anise's strange behavior at tribal council, I was convinced she needed to go." noted Gordon.

"As of right now, Senel is the biggest threat on that tribe," suggested Kasumi, "Next vote seems easy. Although, Moses did say Matsing had the idol."

Both Thane and Gordon blinked at Kasumi's words.

"We do?" replied Thane, playing dumb.

"_Yes, we do the hidden immunity idol, but I do not want Kasumi or Nostalgia Critic knowing we do for sure. For right now, we'll play dumb." - Thane_

Gordon shook his head, "Nope. Not sure if Moses was overreacting or something."

Kasumi shrugged, "He did seem very upset and paranoid. Could've been a misunderstanding."

There was a glint in Kasumi's eyes, hidden under her hoodie.

"_Of course I don't believe what Gordon or Thane are telling me. That's why I'm going to spy on them." (turns invisible with her cloaking ability) "Honestly, why even try to strategize with me around, anyway?" - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 20

Inside the base, Moses and Senel were having a chat.

"How are the days treating you, Moses?" asked Senel, striking up a conversation.

Moses shrugged, leaning back against the base wall with his hands behind his head, "Goin' well, I s'pose."

"What a night last night, huh?" chuckled Senel, "Didn't see that one coming."

Moses looked at Senel with his one revealed eye, "Whatchu playing at Senel? Don't think I don't know why you've brought me here."

"_Senel and I have a friendly rivalry, but it's still a rivalry nonetheless, y'see. I want to best him in anythin' possible, including Survivor. 'Course, I knew Senel would scramble after his little bratty girl got the boot." - Moses_

Senel sighed, "Look, Kalabaw isn't your biggest threat. We don't even have power to do what we want. Matsing does."

"How so?" asked Moses.

"Gordon told me and Twilight that he, Mordin, and Thane all found the Matsing hidden immunity idol." explained Senel.

Moses raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"_I already know that, but hey, Senel don't need to know that I spied on him. Senel should already know that I'm a major sneak." - Moses_

Senel nodded, "I'm not too sure which one has it, but they have it in their possession."

Moses scratched his chin, "Interesting discovery. Betcha Mordin or Thane have it."

"_I think telling Moses about Matsing's idol might shift the attention off Kalabaw and onto Matsing. I just need to keep myself, Grune, and Twilight safe at the next tribal council." - Senel_

Senel shrugged, "My best guess is Thane. He seems like the guy who would have it in the first place."

Moses nodded, leaving the base, "I'll think about it, Senel. Thanks for tellin' me."

"_Senel, don't think that you just saved yourself. You still my number one target after all, and maybe after you're gone, I'll just come on in, and snag Grune while I'm at it." - Moses_

Meanwhile, Twilight and Grune were walking along the beach, looking along the ocean.

"Virmire is so beautiful, don't you think?" smiled Twilight.

Grune nodded happily, her trademark smile still on her lips, "Oh yes, it is so beautiful!"

"_I love spending time with Grune. She's just so cheerful and happy to be around. Also, I swear she has never stopped smiling once since we've arrived on Virmire. She's just so happy-go-lucky." - Twilight_

As they walked, they noticed Mordin by the shoreline, washing the pots and pans.

"Oh, hey there, Mordin!" smiled Twilight.

Mordin looked over at them, and waved lightly, "Salutations."

"Look, we're sorry about last night, I... wasn't really sure why Anise wanted you out so bad..." noted Twilight.

"It's fine. Anise gone. Loyalty regainable. But how?" asked Mordin, looking at the two girls.

"_Kalabaw betray Matsing. Wrote my name down last night. Feeling nervous about Kalabaw joining Tandang." - Mordin_

"Moses is still a large threat, and so is Kasumi," explained Twilight, "We know Kasumi is a thief, and has the ability to turn invisible, and Moses is the main man of Tandang. We need to get rid of one of them."

Mordin nodded at her words, "Agreed. Immunity still on the line. Anyone can win. Possibilities? Endless."

"_Senel said that we need to get both Tandang and Matsing interested in the idea of taking one another out. Grune and I spoke with Mordin about getting rid of either Kasumi or Moses." - Twilight_

"Hidden immunity idol. Another possibility. Perhaps Nostalgia Critic better option?" suggested Mordin.

Twilight shook her head, "That's a bad choice for now. We've got to blindside Moses or Kasumi first. Nostalgia Critic isn't a threat like they are."

Mordin gathered his pots and pans, and stood up, "Will think about it. Thank you."

"_I love it when the game gets so intense! Everyone works so hard to win the one million dollars!" - Grune_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be grouped up in teams of 3. Each team will swim out into the ocean, and collect large logs which will serve as a staircase to the stars. Each time you bring a log back, you must sit one team member out, and then the remaining two will get the next one, and then only one will get the final log. Once you have all 3 logs, work together to place all 3 logs in the right slots. First team to the top platform, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will be served a nice morning breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, pancakes, waffles, coffee, hash browns, and much more. Let's get started, and pick teams out."

Blue Team: Grune, Nostalgia Critic, Thane

Red Team: Mordin, Senel, Twilight

Yellow Team: Gordon, Kasumi, Moses

All 9 survivors dove into the water, and swam out to collect the first log for their staircases. No one struggled at the beginning, and they were all pretty even.

However, with Gordon and Moses' efforts, Yellow Team managed to get their log to their mat first, before the other teams. They sat Kasumi out first.

Blue Team was a little ways behind, with Grune and Nostalgia Critic somewhat being slower then the rest of the swimmers, Thane doing the most work. Red Team managed to finish before them, and they sat Mordin out. Yellow Team was still swimming to their second log.

Eventually Blue Team made it to their mat. They had Grune sit out for them as Nostalgia Critic and Thane raced out to catch up.

Yellow Team finally made it to their log, as did Red Team. Yellow Team managed to beat the Red Team to the goal, sitting Moses out, leaving Gordon to get the final log for his team.

Red Team actually started to slow down, giving Thane and Nostalgia Critic a lot of time to catch up to them. They actually passed them as Blue Team delivered their second log to shore. It was now up to Thane to get the final log.

Red Team finally finished their second run, sitting Twilight out, and leaving it up to Senel to catch up to Gordon and Thane.

Senel seemed to move a little faster on his own, not having to wait on the slower Twilight or Mordin. Gordon and Thane collected their logs, as did Senel, but Senel passed them both as he collected the final log. It was up to Mordin to finish the challenge.

Gordon eventually arrived for the Yellow Team, but Mordin had just finished, and he, Twilight, and Senel climbed up the completed staircase.

"MORDIN, SENEL, AND TWILIGHT WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for the team of 3.

"Congratulations you three, you are in for a fantastic morning, on Day 21. A nice breakfast will await you bright and early, all cooked by me. I'll see you in the morning. Nothing for the rest of you, sadly. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 21

It was bright and early, no signs of clouds in the sky. Mordin woke up early to wake Twilight and Senel up for the reward.

"_Good to win reward. Breakfast will help ensure a good challenge victory, I hope." - Mordin_

A few steps away from the main Dang-Sing campsite was Jeff Probst, cooking up their reward.

"Hey guys!" he smiled.

"Hey Jeff, nice to see you!" giggled Twilight, taking a seat at the table.

Jeff turned to look at all of them, "Time for a nice breakfast. Anything you guys want in particular?"

Mordin looked at the menu, "Waffles. Bacon. Coffee with a dash of sugar. That'll be all."

"Hmm... french toast, eggs, and maybe water if you have any." ordered Senel.

Twilight smiled, gathering the menus up, "And I'll have hash browns, sausage, and perhaps some blueberry pancakes?"

Jeff nodded, and started to cook, "Alrighty then."

He first brewed up the coffee for Mordin, "Here you go sir."

Mordin smiled, taking a sip, "Thank you."

"_Always enjoy a freshly brewed coffee in the morning. Helps to wake me up. Hyped and ready for anything to come." - Mordin_

Mordin continued drinking his coffee in what seemed like a single go, with Senel and Twilight watching him.

"More, please, Jeff?" asked Mordin, turning to him.

"Already? Dang." chuckled Jeff, brewing up another coffee for Mordin.

…

30 minutes later...

…

"More, please, Jeff." said a now-jittery Mordin, shaking a little.

Jeff still chuckled, pouring Mordin's seventh cup of coffee. At this point, they were all served their ordered meals.

"_Mordin... oh my god. I have never met someone who can drink that much coffee in a single half hour. He was so jittery and talkative, more so then he normally is." - Senel_

"Thank you Jeff. Outstanding performance on the coffee. Should work at Panera Bread one day. Could make millions. Maybe a little more sugar. No wait, less. Uncertain. No matter, great coffee nonetheless. Ever consider ordering some coffee, you two?" said Mordin rather quickly, looking at Senel and Twilight.

Twilight giggled at Mordin softly, while Senel rolled his eyes a little.

"_...And then it started going from cute to plain annoying in seconds. I prefer the non-coffee-intoxicated Mordin, to be honest." - Senel_

While they ate, and Mordin drank, Senel noticed a piece of paper rolled up in between the various sugar packs, jelly packs, and ketchup. He took it, and placed it in his pocket. While Mordin was drinking his... I believe tenth cup, Senel quietly excused himself from the table, and Twilight was asked to follow.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Twilight.

Senel unrolled the clue, and handed it to her, who immediately recognized it, smiling happily.

"_Upon Senel giving me the idol clue, I couldn't be more ecstatic. As far as I know, the idol on Kalabaw has yet to be discovered. We're on Kalabaw island! We can find it if we try!" - Twilight_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 22

Moses was taking a nap in the base, reminiscing on several events in the game.

"_Y'know, I really gotta work on my endgame. Y'see, from the beginning of the game, I thought I had Kasumi wrapped around my finger, and that she'd do whatever I want. Turns out, that theif might end up beating me in the end, with the way she's playing, especially after she gave me her immunity, putting herself at risk for the sake of keeping me alive. I gotta find someone to take her spot in the Final 3, someone who I can beat alongside Nostalgia Critic." - Moses_

As Moses was about to doze off, someone entered the base, and turned to him.

"Hiya Moses!" smiled the voice.

Moses opened his eye, looking at that someone.

"Grune? What brings you here?" asked Moses.

Grune shrugged, walking towards him, and taking a seat next to him, "I wanted to spend some time with my good friend, which is you!"

"Nearly everyone, if you ask me." chuckled Moses, hugging her.

"_All of a sudden, light shined upon me in the form of Grune. Exactly. See, Grune knows and trusts me from our past adventures, and she's done nothing in this game that can be described as spectular. The jury wants a strategic player, not a friendly, goody-good player." - Moses_

Grune hugged him back, giggling softly.

"Speaking of which, care to listen to me for a moment?" asked Moses, looking at her.

Grune nodded, "Sure, go ahead, Moses! I'd love to listen to what you have to say."

Moses grinned, "Well now, at the rate that you're going? You not lasting long, honey. Goin' with Kalabaw will only land you on the jury. Now, I don't want that, y'see."

Grune looked at him, and listened.

"_Oh Moses, always playing the game. He's really determined to take the money, and he's offering me a good chance to help my own game out. How thoughtful." - Grune_

"What do you want, Moses?" asked Grune, blinking cutely.

"Well," smirked Moses, "You, me, Kasumi, and Nostalgia Critic. Takin' it to the Final 4, and if you're especially good, Final 3."

"I'd love to, Moses." smiled Grune, "Thank you for asking me."

She gave him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. This made Moses blush bright red.

"_YEEHAW! Not only did I get Grune on my side, but I got a kiss, baby! WOO HOO! I've been waiting for some form of kiss from her for the longest time!" - Moses_

Meanwhile, Thane and Gordon were having a chat by the fire.

"I'm worried about the idol, honestly," noted Gordon, "I feel like we're gonna have to use it at the next tribal council."

Thane nodded, "Senel and Twilight could easily tell everyone about the idol, and according to Moses, they have."

"_At this point, I'm nervous about the future. I've been praying to Arashu and Kalahira that I manage to make it through this..." (coughs a little) "...alive." - Thane_

"Mordin is safe, I believe," noted Gordon, "So if we use the idol, it has to be on me or you, and then we choose the target of our choice."

Thane nodded.

"If I had to pick, Kasumi, Moses, or Senel would be my choices," continued Gordon.

"_There's a lot of thought going into the next vote, and we don't even know who wins immunity yet. This vote is pivotal once again, because I don't want to lose anyone in my alliance, and the idol in the process." - Gordon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Moses."

Moses did so.

"For today's challenge, out in the water, you will grab onto a bar, hold yourself underneath, and stay there for as long as you can. Sounds simple, but it's not. As time goes on, the tide will rise, and you will have little room to breathe. You will have to squeeze your lips between the bars to get air. If you can't take it, you're out. Last person left standing, wins immunity, with a small twist, which we'll get to after the challenge, lets get started."

Everyone got into their positions, and started to hold onto their designated bars.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes –

Everyone started out equally. No one panicked at the moment. At the moment, Gordon, Mordin, Moses, and Senel seemed the most comfortable, while Kasumi, Thane, and Twilight struggled.

"So far, so good."

– 1 hour –

With the tide starting to sink in, it was now Grune who looked the most comfortable, while Moses, Senel, and Thane struggled as the water got closer and closer to their lips.

"Getting close to the point where most of you will have to start pushing through the bars."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in –

It was at this point 4 players dropped out, when the tide finally got to the point of having to choose between holding your breath, or sticking your lips through the bars.

…

…

…

…

"Just like that, Grune, Moses, Kasumi, and Senel all dropped out of the challenge. We're down to 5 players."

– 2 hours in –

3 more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"Thane, Twilight, and Nostalgia Critic are all out. We're down to Gordon and Mordin, fighting for immunity."

Both Gordon and Mordin were holding their breaths underwater. They both looked at one another under the water, and they seemed to be playing a underwater version of rock, paper, scissors.

Just then, one player came up.

…

…

…

…

"Gordon is up, MORDIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Mordin.

"Congratulations Mordin, you are safe for tonights vote, and you cannot be voted off. Now for the twist."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Pick one player to send to Exile Island. This is a one time only. This person will also be safe, but will not participate in the voting."

Mordin thought about it, and then looked at Gordon.

"Came close to winning. So Gordon Ramsay." replied Mordin.

Gordon nodded, shaking Mordin's hand as he received the map from Jeff.

"Gordon will be back at camp when you return from tribal council tonight. I will see you all tonight, for what could be an interesting night."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 22

Gordon arrived at the island, no shelter nor fire made. There was a machete and flint left behind, so Gordon used what he had learned in the past 22 days, and made a fire in the pit.

"_I feel a little more at ease, knowing that Mordin's safe, and that with the idol, Thane's technically safe. I hope they make the right decision tonight." - Gordon_

Gordon really did little while he was on Exile Island, just relaxing and eating coconuts.

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Tribe Day 23

Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Kasumi were all sitting around, wondering what to do tonight.

"My say is that we all vote for Thane," noted Kasumi, "I really think Matsing has the idol, and that could harm us."

Moses shook his head, "Naw, I've got a better plan. See, let's make it seem like Thane's goin' on, and at the last minute, put Senel's name on the parchment, and send his ass out tonight."

"_Tonight, my alliance has two objectives, one is to get Thane to waste his idol, and another is to get Senel Coolidge out tonight! He's too big of a competitor to keep 'round, and I feel at ease, knowing he's gone." - Moses_

"Or split the vote between them, y'know?" wondered Nostalgia Critic. Kasumi nodded.

"Yeah, Moses, I think keeping Senel is smarter. Thane's pretty smart and manipulative. I mean, he's an assassin for God's sake." explained Kasumi.

Moses crossed his arms, "What'd you suggest then?"

"Two of us vote with Kalabaw against Thane, and the other votes with Mordin and Thane against Senel if possible." suggested Kasumi, "If Thane plays the idol, Senel goes home, otherwise, Thane's out the door."

"And the idol is still in play," muttered Nostalgia Critic, "And we don't know if Thane is the one holding onto it."

"_See, Senel and Thane are two big threats, but the question is, what's worse? Keeping the idol in play? Or keeping a strong competitor in play? Pretty interesting vote tonight, at the rate things are going, hmm?" - Nostalgia Critic_

"Worth the risk, don't you think?" shrugged Kasumi, "I'll vote for Senel, and you two will vote Thane."

Both men nodded their heads.

"_Listen here Kasumi, you ain't runnin' the show for me, y'hear? I'm s'posed to be controlling you. Well, lemme just get ol' Grune against Senel, and I'm set, eh?" - Moses_

A little while Moses and Grune were talking.

"Set on sticking with us, Grune?" asked Moses.

Grune nodded, "Only if I go farther, it's worth sticking with you all!"

Moses smirked, "Write Senel's name tonight. He's the target."

"_I liked Senel, but tonight's his night, and the game goes on without him. Like every tribal council, it's always so sad." - Grune_

Grune nodded her head once more, "Okay!"

Moses patted her head playfully, before leaving her alone.

Elsewhere, Senel, Nostalgia Critic, and Twilight were talking.

"I think Thane's the way to go tonight," suggested Nostalgia Critic, "We just need to make him feel comfortable."

Twilight nodded, "I agree. Thane's a smart man, and despite how sick he is, he's done quite well."

"_I feel nervous walking into tribal council tonight, as with Gordon on exile, and Mordin immune, Tandang could easily plot to take me, Grune, or Senel out tonight." - Twilight_

Senel shook Nostalgia Critic's hand, "I'm good with that. I was originally worried that I was the target."

Nostalgia Critic chuckled lightly, "Yeah, no kidding, right?"

"_Tonight, Thane will be voted out unless he plays the idol, otherwise, it's Senel. I hope Thane plays the idol, that's just one less we have to worry about." - Nostalgia Critic_

Meanwhile, Mordin, Thane, and Kasumi were talking.

"I can safely guarantee," noted Kasumi, "That Tandang will target Senel tonight. He's too strong a competitor."

Thane nodded, "I agree, and I'm all for it."

Mordin turned to look at Thane, "Me too. Senel too dangerous. Could win immunity after immunity. Problematic."

"_Gordon's not here, and Mordin has immunity, so I have a decision to make. With rumors flying that Matsing has the idol, I could very well be a target tonight. Kasumi's reassuring me that Senel's going home, but you can't trust anyone. If I have to use the idol, I will." - Thane_

"If something changes, I'll inform you, but I doubt it." chuckled Kasumi, patting both of her Mass Effect alumni on the backs.

"_I gotta be careful with Thane. While he's old and frail, he's got the instincts and if he spots something wrong, he will take care of it. So, if he finds out that he's a target, that idol of his will be used." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Anise, voted out at the last tribal council."

Anise was wearing a red frilly dress with high heels. She smiled gleefully at the players.

"Now that the jury has started, things are going to heat up, aren't they? Thane, how important is the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"The vote tonight is like any other vote. I feel nervous, yes, but that just means I need to keep a closer eye on several people." replied Thane.

Kasumi, Moses, and Twilight looked at him oddly.

"Moses, you seemed relived at the last tribal council to receive immunity. So what's the vote on tonight, are you concerned?" asked Jeff.

Moses shook his head.

"Nah, I ain't concerned. Several of the folk here should be concerned Jeff. Too much competition remaining right now, and I just want them all out tonight." replied Moses.

Senel blinked at his words.

"Twilight, with Anise getting the boot last time, is Kalabaw in danger?" asked Jeff.

"Sort of. I'm not too sure, to be honest. I mean, I don't think so, but Survivor is a crazy game, so anythings possible." replied Twilight.

"Nostalgia Critic, will the person voted off tonight be shocked?" asked Jeff.

Nostalgia Critic shrugged.

"You tell me. We have a vote to get to, so if he or she is shocked, we'll find out after you read the votes." replied Nostalgia Critic.

"Bold statement. It's time to vote, Moses, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: Hopefully, Thane gets voted out with the idol, but in case he doesn't, so long! (Senel)

Moses' Vote: Thane might be a bigger threat with that idol, but I still think you oughta go home. (Senel)

Nostalgia Critic's Vote: Nothing personal, sticking to the plan. (Thane)

Senel's Vote: I really hope the idol doesn't get used tonight. (Thane)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Thane did not stand up to play his idol. He felt safe in his mind. This surprised Kasumi.

First vote, Senel. (He nodded.)

…

Senel. Two votes Senel.

…

…

Thane. One vote Thane, two votes Senel. (He blinked.)

…

Thane. Tied two votes Thane, two votes Senel.

…

…

Thane. Three votes Thane, two votes Senel. (He shook his head.)

…

…

…

Senel. Tied again, three votes Senel, three votes Thane. (Senel rubbed his forehead, shaking his head)

…

…

Senel. Four votes Senel, three votes Thane, one vote left. (Kasumi raised an eyebrow, Moses smirked)

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the second member of the jury, Senel. That's 5, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Senel hugged both Twilight and Grune, shook Moses' hand, and gave his torch up, "Good luck."

"Senel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Senel gave a nod to the remaining players before leaving the area.

"Another member of Kalabaw gone, another tribal council survived. With only 16 days left to go, anything can happen. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Senel's Final Words**

"Well, kinda surprised to be voted out tonight, figured that Thane was going home. Thane probably made a smart move by not playing the idol, and I honestly believe the others made a mistake in keeping him around. Moses, I give him props. He's playing everyone right now."

VOTE

Senel – Thane, Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses

Thane – Nostalgia Critic, Senel, and Twilight

Fixed a mistake in the last chapter. Niko's final words were copied onto Anise's. Dx Sowwy!


	9. Episode 8 Like Grandma Always Said

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Without Anise, the rest of Kalabaw decided to stir the spot by getting Tandang against Matsing. Senel wanted to work with Moses, but Moses wasn't interested in keeping him around. Moses later recruited Grune into his alliance._

_Matsing had the hidden immunity idol in Thane's possession, but while no one knew he had it, the whole tribe, thanks to Moses' spying, knew that someone in Matsing had it._

_At the reward challenge, Senel, Mordin, and Twilight all won, earning breakfast in the morning._

_During the reward, while Mordin stuffed himself crazy with coffee, Senel and Twilight found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, knowing that the Kalabaw idol had yet to be found._

_Back at camp, Gordon and Thane planned on the next vote, fearing that one of them would be targeted, and that the idol will have to be used with caution._

_At the immunity challenge, both Gordon and Mordin held on the longest, and after an under water game of rock, paper, scissors, Mordin came out victorious. In a twist, Mordin had to send someone to Exile Island, and he easily chose Gordon._

_Before tribal council, Kasumi wanted to split the votes, and try to either flush the idol out or vote Thane off. Moses however wasn't interested, he wanted to take out the larger threat Senel. With the votes being split, Moses had a plan to make things go his way._

_At tribal council, Moses got what he wanted. Thane did not use his idol, feeling comfortable after a talk with Kasumi, and with the majority of the votes, Senel was sent packing to the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Gordon, Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, Thane, and Twilight**

**Jury: Anise and Senel**

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 24

Kasumi was not in a happy mood upon return to the camp.

"_Last night, Moses clearly had something to do with the changing of the votes. Senel got 5, Thane got 3. This isn't good, because Matsing's idol is still in play. Thanks a lot Moses." - Kasumi_

Kasumi walked up to talk with Moses and Nostalgia Critic.

"So, care to tell how Senel got two extra votes?" Kasumi said, curiously.

Moses chuckled, laying himself down in the sand, "Why ask? I said Senel was going home, and he did."

"Moses, Thane could've gone home, he didn't use the idol," replied Kasumi, "And since he's still here, Matsing still has an idol, and 3 possible players it can be used on."

"Sounds like another Stephen situation, eh?" chuckled Moses.

"Sounds like you don't really care." muttered Kasumi.

"_Be pissed all you want, Kasumi babe. Just goes to show you don't got all the power like you think you do. Imma take this by storm. Just stay by my side, and you are good to go." - Moses_

"But," interrupted Nostalgia Critic, "Who was the fifth vote? I voted Thane."

"Ah, about that. I got Grune to flip. We've got more numbers now. Just what we need." smirked Moses.

Kasumi remained silent, watching Moses with her eyes glimmering underneath her hood.

Moses stood back up, "Well, I oughta go fishing now."

And with that, he left the area.

Kasumi turned to Nostalgia Critic, "I don't trust him and Grune together. Something tells me he's gonna sell you or I out at the Final 4, possibly you, knowing his love for women."

Nostalgia Critic fixed his glasses a little, "Might need to blindside Grune. She's a sweet girl, but with Moses, she'll turn to the dark side quickly."

"_Moses is our ally, and honestly, he and Grune together are a dangerous pair. I want all Tandang in the Final 3, but knowing Moses, he'll try to squeeze Grune into it, and kick me or Kasumi out. I won't allow that whatsoever." - Nostalgia Critic_

Meanwhile, Gordon, Thane, and Mordin were talking.

"I felt very safe," explained Thane, looking at the hidden immunity idol in his green hands, "I felt confident that Senel was leaving last night. My instincts were right."

"Now we need to have one of us win immunity, and pray that we play it on the right person." noted Gordon.

"_Thane still has the idol, but it's so easy to have the idol wasted, and lose one of my alliance because of that. We have to secure the necklace again. It has to be done." - Gordon_

Mordin scratched his chin, "So, using idol no matter what?"

Thane nodded his head, "Yes. Or perhaps we can put the idol to rest again if Grune or Twilight end up being targets."

"Interesting. Who knows. Could be anyone." noted Mordin, still scratching his chin.

"_Won immunity yesterday. Felt proud of myself. Go on a winning streak? Unlikely in my case. Immunity challenges too difficult at times." - Mordin_

"Do your best at the next immunity challenge," encouraged Gordon, "We absolutely need the idol to better our chances at using the hidden immunity challenge."

Both Thane and Mordin nodded their heads.

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 25

Next morning, in the base, Kasumi and Thane were speaking to one another in the back.

"You came close to being voted out, but hey, miracles happen." smiled Kasumi.

Thane nodded, "Agreed. But that only makes me more cautious, as I said at tribal council."

"_I got votes last night, but I wasn't voted out. With that in mind, I need to really watch my back now, or else I might see my torch get snuffed." - Thane_

"I think we need to eliminate the rest of Kalabaw, honestly," noted Kasumi, "Both Twilight and Grune are good social players."

Thane nodded again, "Again, I agree."

Kasumi turned to look at him, "Grune especially. She's done nothing the whole game, but her incredibly sweet nature could win her the million over anyone."

"I wouldn't vote for her," replied Thane, "I'd vote for someone who played the game, not skated by unscathed."

"_I need Moses back on Tandang's side, and not using Grune to advance his own game. Grune is dangerous, as while she could take our spots in the end, should we get that far, but she could kick his ass in the jury vote." - Kasumi_

"Still though, I will probably vote Grune out at the next tribal council." noted Kasumi, "I really think she'll do some damage with the jury."

Thane shrugged, "Your call, Miss Goto."

"_Kasumi brings up good points about Grune, but honestly, Moses is a bigger target then her. Moses is strong, he's a provider, and he's the leader. He needs to go." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Moses was speaking with Grune and Twilight.

"T'was nothing personal about votin' out ol' Senel," noted Moses, "Just needed to do what needed to be done. He was a large target."

Twilight nodded her head, "I understand, Moses. I would've done the same thing if I wasn't aligned with him."

"_Last night, Senel was voted off, and I felt a little alone. Senel was my closest ally besides Grune, and losing Senel really made Kalabaw as a whole weaker." - Twilight_

Moses flicked back his bushy red-pink hair out of the way of his face, "Listen 'ere, Twi. You ain't getting' the boot anytime soon, y'hear? You neither Grune. I can honestly promise that."

Grune looked at him, "Who then, Moses?"

"Possibly Gordon or Thane, hell even Mordin. They all are bigger threats, and they have the idol," explained Moses, "Or at least one of them does. Don't matter, they all gotta go."

"_Twilight and Grune ain't going nowhere, as long as they keep quiet and loyal to me, they be fine until all of Matsing is gone. First order of business is getting them to use the idol." - Moses_

Twilight nodded, "Well, I'll do whatever it takes to get farther into the game. We both will, right, Grune?"

"Mhm! We will!" smiled Grune cheerfully.

"_Senel's gone, and it's sad, but the game moves on, and everyday is a brand new day! We've got to look at the most positive aspects of life, and just appreciate all the fun we have!" - Grune_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered."

"200." smiled Mordin.

"Holy! 200 to start? Mordin, are you sure?"

Mordin nodded, "Yes. Want something to eat badly."

No one else really wanted it.

"Very well, sold to Mordin for 200 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a chicken sandwich and a cup of iced coffee. This made Twilight giggle.

Mordin smiled brightly, "Just what I needed. Thank you."

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"100!" called Twilight.

"120!" called Thane.

"140!" called Twilight

"160!" called Thane.

"160 to Thane. Any takers?"

Moses stood up and hooted, "All 500 buckaroos baby!"

"Well said. SOLD to Moses for all of his cash."

Jeff revealed what it was; two cheeseburgers and a cola.

"Oh my god!" chuckled Moses, taking a bite, "Totally worth all the money!"

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again."

"160!" called Kasumi.

"180!" called Mordin.

"220!" called Kasumi.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Kasumi for 220 bucks."

Jeff revealed a sealed note.

"Please read this out loud."

Kasumi did so, "You have earned an advantage at the next immunity challenge. You may take this, or a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Whatever you choose will be given to the second highest bidder."

This took little time to decide. Kasumi wasn't sure of what to give to Mordin.

"I'll take the advantage, and give the clue to Mordin." confirmed Kasumi.

Mordin nodded, taking the clue, paying 220 for it, while Kasumi paid her money for the advantage.

Jeff pointed at the next item, which was behind him.

"Right there, is a bath tub, complete with a nice little bubble bath for you to enjoy. Who wants it!"

Grune giggled, "Ooh! I love bubble baths! I'll pay 100!"

"100 for Grune. Is there anything higher?"

"140!" called Nostalgia Critic.

"180!" called Thane.

"200!" called Grune.

"No more takers? Ok. Sold to Grune for 200 dollars. Enjoy."

Grune paid him what he needed, and started to take her bubble bath. Only Moses really paid attention like the perv that he is.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about a nice, big chocolate cake?"

"Okay, I'll bite. 300." called Gordon.

"360!" called Nostalgia Critic, smiling brightly.

Gordon frowned lightly, but he didn't make another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Nostalgia Critic for 360!"

Nostalgia Critic smiled, and started cutting the cake up into individual slices, turning to everyone.

"Anyone want cake?" smiled Nostalgia Critic.

Everyone smiled back, everyone taking a slice of cake, for the exception of Thane, who politely turned down the offer.

Jeff revealed the last item; a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"200!" called Kasumi.

"240!" called Twilight.

"260!" called Kasumi.

"300!" called Twilight.

Kasumi shrugged, "All yours."

No one else bid on it.

"Once, twice, sold to Twilight for 300 dollars."

Twilight, like Nostalgia Critic, passed out cookies to everyone. Like the cake, Thane also refused the sweets.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 26

Mordin was sitting with Thane and Gordon, looking at the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"Grandma always said take what you receive with pride." noted Mordin.

"_Kasumi gave hidden immunity idol clue at auction, while taking immunity challenge advantage. Tough decision. In the end, helps me more then her." - Mordin_

Thane looked over the clue that Mordin got, and nodded his head, "If Kalabaw's idol still remains unhidden, this will be the game changer right here."

Gordon clapped his hands, "We're in great shape now. Shall we go looking right now?"

Thane shook his head, "Not yet. If we absolutely need a second idol, we'll go hunting. For now, we'll hold onto one idol. Save the second one for later."

"_Having two idols in our possession seems like the best possible situation for us, but really, we use both idols, and we're in a jam if we fail to flip the vote." - Thane_

Mordin snuck the clue into his pocket, letting in a deep breath, "Will hold onto idol for now. Will search if we need it badly."

Gordon shrugged, "Only if you guys think it'll be fine."

"_Personally, I want to go looking for the second immunity idol, and hold onto it. Considering Thane came close to being voted out, we're definitely on the hot seat." - Gordon_

Meanwhile, Moses, Twilight, and Kasumi were having a chat around the fire. Moses was cooking some of the fish.

"Think that was worth it?" asked Twilight, looking at Kasumi.

Kasumi shrugged, "Who knows, I don't even know what the challenge really is."

"_At the auction, I won an immunity challenge advantage, while giving Mordin a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Whether or not Kalabaw's idol still exists or not, I don't know." - Kasumi_

Moses turned the fish over on the pan, "Just win the challenge, Kasumi, then the big decision comes."

"_Grune and Twilight have agreed to help me, Kasumi, and Nostalgia Critic take out the rest of Matsing. They ain't got no better option, especially in Twilight's sake. Matsing is about to go down hard." - Moses_

"Yeah.. I don't know really. I'd personally vote Gordon off before Mordin or Thane, but we need to think strategically, and anyone could use the idol." worried Twilight.

Kasumi nodded her head, "Keep your hooves by your side, Twi, it'll be fine in the end, even if one of us has to be sacrificed."

Twilight nodded nervously, still worried.

Moses finished cooking the fish, and served it to both girls, "Ain't no difference on who goes home. Just focus on winning that immunity, 'kay?"

"_Senel and Anise both may be gone, but luckily Tandang is willing to finally help me progress. At least, I hope they're telling me the truth. You can't be too sure in this game." - Twilight_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 26

Mordin woke up extra early in the morning with a goal in mind.

"_Don't care what Thane or Gordon say. Hidden immunity idol top priority. If Kalabaw idol still in play, worth collecting for later use." - Mordin_

After getting started on boiling rice, Mordin snuck out of camp, pulling out his clue, and started hunting alone for the hidden immunity idol.

"_Will have to keep idol secret. Alliance will believe I found idol when they asked me to find it." - Mordin_

Mordin searched through bushes...

…

…

He dug through the sand...

…

…

And started to peel apart old pieces of the base that they all lived in, or at least the back of it. It was there that Mordin saw something.

"Aha." he noted, reaching in, and pulling out the hidden immunity idol.

_(does a little dance) "I am the very model of a scientist salarian! Immunity idol is now mine! Not difficult at all!" - Mordin_

Mordin kissed the idol, before sneaking it in his coat pocket.

Just then, a voice was heard, "Hey, professor. Don't think you'll get away so easily."

Mordin jumped, backing up against the base, startled. With a giggle, the cloaked Kasumi came out of invisibility.

"Seemed suspicious seeing you leave the rice boiling," giggled Kasumi, with a small smirk, "Had to see the commotion."

"_I woke up early, seeing Mordin get the rice ready and all that. Then... I see him walk off for no reason. Going into my cloaking, I followed him, and noticed he got the hidden immunity idol." - Kasumi_

Mordin rolled his large beady eyes, looking at her, "Want something in return for you keeping your lips shut?"

Kasumi thought to herself, "Tough choice, really. I'm not gonna ask you to give it to me, you earned it."

"Don't trust you, Goto. Want reassurance." said Mordin, sternly.

Kasumi shrugged, "Hey, don't get all mad. In return for me not saying anything, you better not play that idol at the next tribal council."

Mordin thought about it.

"_Kasumi Goto. World renowned master thief. Don't trust her one bit. However, being caught with the idol in my hands, have to do anything to get her mouth shut." - Mordin_

"Deal. But if I don't win immunity, I ask for you not to vote me out. Deal?" offered Mordin.

"Fine with me." agreed Kasumi, shaking his hand.

"_For once, I'm gonna keep this secret. Moses did something behind my and Nostalgia Critic's backs, so I'm going to do something behind his back. Fair, don't you say?" - Kasumi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Mordin."

Mordin did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be throwing coconuts out to a game board with eight plates, each one colored for each of you. Each round, you will aim your coconut to smash one of the plates. After you hit a plate, the player that owned that plate will then go throw a coconut and so on so forth. Last plate remaining in the round is out of the competition. If you happen to miss, you are out of the competition. Last person standing in the game, wins immunity, and moves on another 3 days. Losers, tribal council tonight, another player joins the jury."

Jeff pointed at Kasumi.

"As for Kasumi's advantage, she starts out with a broken plate in rounds 1 and 2. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Round 1 begins now. Gordon was selected to go first."

Gordon hits Moses' plate.

Moses hits Twilight's plate.

Twilight hits Nostalgia Critic's plate.

Nostalgia Critic hits Grune's plate.

Grune hits Thane's plate.

Thane hits Gordon's plate.

"Mordin is out of the challenge, and we're down to 7. Gordon gets to start off again."

Gordon hits Nostalgia Critic's plate.

Nostalgia Critic hits Grune's plate.

Grune hits Thane's plate.

Thane misses.

"And with that, Thane misses, and is out of the challenge. Grune, you get another toss."

Grune hits Gordon's plate.

Gordon hits Moses' plate.

"Twilight is out of the challenge. Round 3 begins now, and Kasumi is now in the challenge as her advantage has worn off. Moses, get us started."

Moses misses.

"Right off the bat, Moses misses the target, and he is out of the challenge. We're now down to 4 players. Gordon, start us off."

Gordon also misses.

"Gordon also misses, and is out of the challenge. Grune, start us off again."

Grune happens to hit her own plate. She got to go again.

But her next throw was a miss.

"Yet another miss. Grune is now out of the challenge. It's down to Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, both fighting for immunity. Nostalgia Critic, you must hit your target to win immunity, otherwise, Kasumi wins it all."

Nostalgia Critic aimed his coconut, and...

…

…

…

...ultimately missed.

"Not enough. With that, KASUMI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for her.

"That advantage helped you out well. With immunity tonight, you are not going home. As for one of the other seven, one of you will be sent packing to the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 27

Gordon, Mordin, and Thane were speaking with one another.

"Well, Kasumi got immunity, as I predicted. She did get that advantage." noted Gordon, rubbing a hand through his blonde hair.

"Tonight, I think we have to use the idol we already have," explained Thane, "But on who, is the big question."

"_No one in my alliance got the immunity necklace today, so it comes down to luck tonight. I'll do everything in my power to make sure my alliance stays solid tonight, and that myself, Mordin, and Gordon live to see another day in Virmire." - Thane_

"After we're done here," explained Gordon, turning to Mordin, "Go look for the hidden immunity idol. We're going to use two hidden immunity idols tonight, if you find it."

Mordin blinked, nodding silently.

"_Even though I made a deal with Kasumi, won't be keeping it. Feed her bull#$%# enough, and then do it anyway. Works for many." - Mordin_

"Who should we vote for?" asked Thane, "Who's worth voting out?"

Gordon held up two fingers, "Twilight or Moses. Twilight's on the diminishing Kalabaw tribe, and stronger then Grune. Moses on the other hand, we can take a bullet at Tandang, and knock them down a few pegs."

"_Tonight, we're voting for either Moses or Twilight. If Mordin finds the idol, we have a good chance of saving the alliance tonight. I pray to Arashu that everything works out." - Thane_

After agreeing on a target, and who to use idols on, Mordin set out for the idol, although he didn't go straight to where the idol could be, since he already had it.

"_Interesting move about to be made tonight. If the idols are played correctly, biggest move made in Survivor thus far, guaranteed." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, Moses, Kasumi, Grune, Nostalgia Critic, and Twilight were all sitting around the fire.

"Tonight will be very interesting," noted Twilight, looking at everyone, "I just... don't want to fail."

Moses ruffled her mane, "It'd be fine, Twilight! Just stick with the plan, and hopefully, get one of these bozos out tonight."

"_Knowing that Matsing has an idol worries me, because hey, I might be a target, and I ain't ready to leave yet. I'm here to win." - Moses_

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "I think we should vote for Gordon, honestly. Thane might be expecting it to go his way, or maybe Mordin might get it, but I think Gordon is the least likely person to have it played on him."

"You never know," replied Kasumi, "My choice would be Mordin, having won immunity previously, and because Gordon and Thane are the stronger competitors."

"Just another reason for them to save Mordin tonight, and that ain't happening." replied Moses.

"_I promised to keep Mordin's name off the parchment tonight as long as that idol doesn't get played, but you know what, Mordin's gonna use that idol. He'd be an idiot not to." - Kasumi_

"So many targets tonight!" giggled Grune, "So many possibilities. But who should we all vote out?"

Moses sighed, twirling his finger in the sand, "We may never know, Grune."

"_I have to pray nothing goes wrong t'night. But y'know what? If they use the idol? Ain't no difference about what's to come, because it's 4 against 3. They screwed! I've got my eye on the prize still!" - Moses_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anise,"

Anise was wearing a black dress with devil-like wings connected to it, making her look like a little devil.

"And Senel, voted out at the last tribal council."

Senel was wearing a plain black tank top and blue jeans.

"Two Kalabaw down in the last two tribal councils, and two remain right now. Gordon, what is the vote about tonight, is it still eliminate Kalabaw?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight is yet another pivotal vote. I feel incredibly in danger if things do not go in my favor." replied Gordon.

"Kasumi, should Gordon feel worried tonight, or is he paranoid?" asked Jeff.

"You can never tell with Gordon Ramsay. He could be smiling, and on the inside be scathing with rage. I just think he's paranoid." replied Kasumi.

"Thane, last tribal council, you got 3 votes cast against you. Concerned that tonight you could be gone?" asked Jeff.

Thane nodded.

"Everyday is a fight for survival here. Again, tonight is no exception. I have to keep my instincts in check, and make sure I'm playing the right move." replied Thane.

"Mordin, what about you? How are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Mordin looked to the others.

"Voting... strategically." replied Mordin.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Twilight, you're up."

– – –

Gordon's Vote: Nothing personal. But I think if we make this work, you being gone will be very beneficial. (?)

Mordin's Vote: Very strategical decision. Goodbye. (?)

Moses' Vote: I gotta do what we gotta do, and that is sneak around the Matsing idol. So long brotha! (?)

Twilight's Vote: I really hope I'm not the target... (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decisi-"

Just then, Mordin stood up, walking up to Jeff, "Jeff. Have something to do."

Mordin was given Thane's idol prior to tribal council, and he handed it to Jeff.

"Use this on Thane, tonight." he stated.

Jeff nodded, but before he could say more, Mordin pulled out a second idol. Nearly everyone but Gordon, Thane, and Kasumi was shocked.

"And this... use this on me." Mordin smirked.

Jeff blinked, but then nodded. Mordin then took a seat.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. These are both hidden immunity idols. All votes cast for Thane or Mordin, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Gordon. (Gordon let out a silent curse, while Thane hung his head low, as did Mordin. )

…

Gordon. Two votes Gordon.

…

Moses. One vote Moses, two votes Gordon. (Moses wiped some sweat from his brow.)

…

Moses. Tied two votes Moses, two votes Gordon.

…

Moses. Three votes Moses, two votes Gordon. (He nodded.)

…

…

Gordon. Tied again three votes Gordon, three votes Moses.

…

Gordon. That's four votes Gordon. (He gathered his things, shaking his head.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the third member of our jury, Gordon Ramsay. Tonight, 5 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Gordon got up sighing, patting both Mordin and Thane on the backs, before giving his torch up to Jeff, "Play fair, alright?"

"Gordon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gordon said nothing as he left the tribal council area.

"In the end, two idols were played tonight, both used on the last two remaining Matsing members, and neither one needed them. I wonder what's to come now. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gordon's Final Words**

"I'm just in utter shock right now. We had two hidden immunity idols and they both ended up being wasted. What a bunch of donkeys left in the game. I hope Mordin and Thane can pull their asses out of the bin, otherwise, they'll be joining me here on the jury."

VOTE

Gordon – Nostalgia Critic, Grune, Kasumi, Moses, and Twilight

Moses – Thane, Mordin, and Gordon


	10. Episode 9 A Mindless Drone

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic were paranoid about Moses after he rearranged the votes to get rid of Senel over Thane. After he explained Grune had jumped ship, Kasumi believed there was more to the story then just flipping._

_At the auction, Kasumi won a challenge advantage, but had to give up a clue to the hidden immunity idol to Mordin in exchange._

_Back at camp, Mordin, despite his alliance's wishes to only search for the idol when it was needed, searched and found the hidden immunity idol. However, Kasumi caught him red-handed, and he made a deal with her to ensure that she didn't tell anyone._

_At the immunity challenge, Kasumi won immunity with the help of her immunity advantage._

_Back at camp, the alliance of Gordon, Mordin, and Thane agreed to stick together, and use both idols at tribal council, and blindside Moses or Twilight. On the other side, Nostalgia Critic suggested voting Gordon out, but the rest weren't too sure._

_At tribal council, Mordin played both of the hidden immunity idols on himself and Thane. However, both idols ended up being wasted as the other tribe members voted for Gordon, sending him to the jury in a 5-3 vote. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, Thane, and Twilight**

**Jury: Anise, Senel, and Gordon**

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 28

Thane and Mordin walked into camp, a little stressed out, if not too much.

"Problematic, losing Gordon. Ashamed." sighed Mordin, sitting down on a log near the fire.

Thane sat down beside him, and frowned, "Both idols are gone. We have no choice but to fight."

"_It's never over until it's over. If Jeff snuffs out my torch, my game is over. That's how the game works. Until then, I will fight to stay." - Thane_

Mordin nodded, "Agreed. Many possibilities still out there. Problem is finding the right one."

"Kasumi and I were talking a few days ago," noted Thane, "And she wants to vote Grune off. Grune, she believes, will be a jury threat, despite her poor gameplay."

"Yes. Grune very nice, very sweet. Could sway a jury in her favor." agreed Mordin.

"_Need every bit of information to find cracks within Tandang and Kalabaw. Could go either way, or turn them against eachother." - Mordin_

"If we need numbers, we can always get Twilight on our side. If Tandang sticks together, they'll most likely keep Grune over her, making her fifth once we're gone. She'll want to place higher." explained Thane.

Mordin nodded, "Could work in our favor, if both happen; Grune going home, and getting Twilight's vote. Or better yet, turning the tide."

"Anything's possible." replied Thane.

"_If Kasumi still plans on blindsiding Grune, I'll go along with it. But if I see the opportunity to blindside someone else, I'll take it. While Grune can win if they keep her, she's not the biggest threat. Moses and Kasumi are." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Kasumi, Twilight, and Grune were hanging out by the beach, enjoying themselves while they watched Moses and Nostalgia Critic fish out in the ocean.

"Day 28, and we're down to seven players," smiled Twilight, "I honestly can't wait for the end of the game."

Grune nodded, smiling as well, "I agree! It's going to be so interesting!"

"_I've certainly made it a lot farther then I did on Aquatic Ruin, and I'm very proud of myself. However, my goal isn't to just beat my previous goal, it's to win Survivor." - Twilight_

"I've been thinking," noted Twilight, looking out at Moses and Nostalgia Critic, calmly fishing out at sea, "We should have an all girls final 3!"

Kasumi turned to look at Twilight, "Think maybe that'll work?"

Twilight nodded, "Moses is the largest threat here, once Thane and Mordin are gone. He's the tribe provider, and he makes a lot of jokes. His social game is perfect from what I see."

"_Twilight wants to form an all girls alliance, and go all the way to the end. If I hadn't made that same deal with Moses and Nostalgia Critic, I'd be all for it. Thane and Mordin might stick around a little longer. Twilight and Grune are low-key competitors, and they'll slip under the radar, and of course, being girls, Moses'll let them." - Kasumi_

"Aww, but I like Moses though! But it would be cute to see him get all flustered!" giggled Grune.

Kasumi had to chuckle, mentally seeing that in her mind, "True that."

"_I think I'll go along with this plan for now, and then get Moses notified about it. If that happens, we could get Twilight out. Or, I could get Nostalgia Critic, Mordin, and Thane, and blindside Grune, forcing Moses to lose her, and get back on track with the Tandang 3." - Kasumi_

"We're all good for this?" asked Twilight, "Final 3. Girls all the way to the end!"

Both Grune and Kasumi shook her hoof.

"_Anise gave me the idea of all the girls working together, and I think it'll work out perfectly, in my opinion. We just have to stay loyal, and we're good!" - Twilight_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 28

Out in the water, Moses swam back up to the boat, where Nostalgia Critic was, and threw a couple of snappers into the bucket.

"Caught more of 'em, but I ain't seeing no more down there." noted Moses, climbing back onto the boat.

"That's okay," replied Nostalgia Critic, "We'll just take what we've got so far."

"_Moses and I have a good working relationship, so to speak. We fish a lot, cook a lot, and strategize a lot. However, in no means is he my main ally. That would be Kasumi. She has the idol, and has more power then Moses does." - Nostalgia Critic_

Moses laid himself down on the boat, closing his eye, "Hoo boy, we're such in a good position! We lucked out last night, and they ain't gonna go after us!"

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "You got that right. Keep Grune and Twilight loyal, vote off Mordin and Thane, and boom, we can go to the end."

"About that," smirked Moses, leaning back up, "You and I? We're going to the finals. You, me, and Grune. If Kasumi don't win immunity at final 4, we're voting her off!"

Nostalgia Critic blinked, "Why's that?"

"_All of a sudden, bam, out of no where, Moses wants Grune in the finals over Kasumi. Well, can't say I didn't saw that one coming, but dang." - Nostalgia Critic_

"I'm scared taking her to the end," explained Moses, "You and I can't beat her, honestly. She's played once before, she's played a good social game, and strategic game."

"Good social game over Grune?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

"Grune's good, but she ain't done nothing to impress nobody!" replied Moses, "I love the girl, but she won't win. Trust me. The jury knows who to award the million."

"_I ain't scared of taking Grune to the end, but Kasumi, I am. Kasumi will kick my ass if she goes to the end, no doubt about that. I thought I was controlling her, but in the end, she's ending up becoming her own player. See, I wanted her to be like Harry from Aquatic Ruin; a mindless drone." - Grune_

"Well, just don't get too cocky about taking her out," reminded Nostalgia Critic, "We still need to eliminate Thane and Mordin, especially Thane."

Moses nodded, "Oh, I know. If he don't win immunity, Thane's leaving next. I ain't having him stay any longer."

Nostalgia Critic nodded, smiling a little.

"_I just don't know, man. I mean, I want Kasumi to stay because she's been truthful and honest to me, but really, I'm playing a game for a million dollars! I need the votes in the end." - Nostalgia Critic_

Meanwhile, Thane was talking inside the base with Twilight.

"I know I'm in a... precarious situation as of right now," explained Thane, "However, so are you once I'm gone."

"How so?" asked Twilight, tilting her head.

"Tandang will most likely stick together. I don't see them keeping you and Grune, especially Grune." replied Thane.

"_If Twilight and Grune are as tight as I think they are, telling Twilight about a possible blindside of Grune could sway her over to my side." - Thane_

Twilight shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't do something about it."

Thane nodded, "I agree with you. You can do something about it. From what I heard, and I'm being 100% honest with you, Kasumi wants to vote Grune off."

Twilight was surprised, "When did she... tell you this?"

"_Thane came up to me, and told me that Kasumi wanted to vote Grune off. At first, I didn't believe Thane. Thane is on the outside, and he could be telling me lies." - Twilight_

"Several days ago," replied Thane, "If she does intend on doing this, you and Grune could stop that from happening, and join us to vote Moses off."

"Moses is rather a strong competitor..." noted Twilight, looking down at the ground.

"Yes he is, and he's Tandang's leader. Severing him from the game would hurt both Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic in the long run. Last 2 Kalabaws and last 2 Matsings in the final 4 would make for a very fair fight to the finish." explained Thane.

"_Thane made a deal for me, Grune, him, and Mordin to be the final 4, and blindside Tandang one by one. We could turn the tide, but really, Thane's on the outside, and like I said, he could be lying." - Twilight_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be asked a series of questions about Survivor past. Everytime you get a question right, you score a point. First person to score 4 points wins reward."

"For your reward, you will enjoy a trip on a yacht, and travel around Virmire. You'll be treated to a spa, a nice dinner, and a hot shower. Let's get started."

Everyone picked up their respective colored-cube, and waited.

"First question, in Survivor: Koopa Beach, who did Lolo give a hidden immunity idol to when he left the game for money?"

Grune, Nostalgia Critic, Thane, and Twilight answered Rachel.

Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses answered Roy.

"Correct answer is Roy. Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses score a point. Next question, in Survivor: Forest Maze, who was given immunity after Jack was voted off?"

Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, and Nostalgia Critic answered Yuri.

Thane and Twilight answered Zaeed.

"Correct answer is Yuri. Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses lead with 2, Grune and Nostalgia Critic have 1, Thane and Twilight have 0. Next question, in Survivor Reals vs. OCs, who was the last OC voted off?"

Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Thane answered Dribbles.

Twilight answered Dustin.

"Everyone but Twilight is right, Dribbles is the answer. Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses all lead with 3. If any of them score, we'll either have a winner, or a tiebreaker. Next question, in Survivor Redemption Island, which two survivors returned from Redemption Island?"

Grune, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Thane answered JD and En-Tee-I.

Kasumi and Twilight answered JD and Ren.

"JD and En-Tee-I are the correct answers. With that, we have a tie between Mordin and Moses. Only you two will answer the final question. We will have a winner after this. Final question, in Survivor Distant, which two castaways shared a romance?"

Mordin answered Ankha and Rizzo.

Moses answered...

…

…

…

…

…

…Cousteau and Tangy.

"Technically, Cousteau and Tangy only had that one kiss. But Mordin has it right. MORDIN WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for Mordin.

"Congrats, Mordin, you will be treated to a wonderful day aboard a yacht. However, you are not going alone. Take two players to join you."

Mordin looked at all the remaining layers.

"First choice easy, Thane. Second choice... take Twilight." replied Mordin.

Thane nodded, and joined him. Twilight smiled happily, and galloped over to join Mordin.

"You three are going to have a very great afternoon! Go down the path over here, and you'll find the yacht awaiting you. As for you Moses, Kasumi, Grune, and Nostalgia Critic, nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Mordin, Thane, and Twilight all boarded the huge white yacht.

"Oh wow! This looks very nice!" smiled Twilight, taking in the views of inside the yacht.

"_I've never been on a boat before, it's just so amazing to do new things, and of course, learn new things!" - Twilight_

"Indeed. Virmirian boats quite stylish, quite detailed," explained Mordin, looking around, "Quite honored to spend the day."

Just then, three salarian spa managers walked into the room, and greeted the three survivors.

The middle one spoke up, "Would you all like a nice spa treatment?"

Thane bowed politely, "It would be my pleasure."

"_The experience of going onto a boat, and enjoy yourself all the same time is very delightful. A great opportunity to spend time away from the game, and relax." - Thane_

All three of them got a nice massage, and relaxed happily. Thane was finished first, and he left to go take a shower, leaving Mordin and Twilight alone.

"Made a decision yet?" asked Mordin, looking over at her.

"About...?" asked Twilight, tilting her head.

"Working with Matsing. Could be useful. Tandang too large and strong." replied Mordin.

"_Reward. Excellent opportunity to get Twilight with alliance. Glad I took her with me today. Might need her for tomorrow's vote." - Mordin_

Twilight bit her lower lip, "I'm... considering it, knowing that Kasumi wants Grune out, but... I wonder if that's before or after Matsing is eliminated?"

Mordin shrugged, "Could go either way. Best to take chances, right?"

"_I don't want to make a move and then regret it later. Like I've told myself many, many times, I'm not entirely sure if Thane and Mordin are telling the truth, or lying to get an extra vote." - Twilight_

"We'll see what happens after the immunity challenge, ok?" replied Twilight, giving Mordin a light smile. Mordin nodded his head, and continued to relax.

Just then, Thane returned from the showers, carrying a wrapped note. Twilight noticed it first.

"Is that... an idol clue?" asked Twilight, looking at Thane.

Thane nodded, "I found it wrapped up behind the soap. Figured we could all share the contents, perhaps?"

Thane passed it to Mordin and Twilight, who both nodded, reading the clue.

"_Now that there's a new idol, Mordin and I have to find it. If Twilight doesn't vote with us, we need it more then ever right now. Will we find it? Chances of that happening are rare." - Thane_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 29

Moses and Grune were lying down in the shelter, just having a day off.

"Aw man, Day 29, and it's almost Day 30, exactly where I wanna be!" smirked Moses.

"_Man, I'm getting excited for the end of the game. I've done nearly everything right so far, and right now is getting to the jury, and fighting to win the million dollars! Woo boy will that be an accomplishment!" - Moses_

"Oh yes indeed!" giggled Grune, "That means only 10 more days of Survivor! Will you be sad once this is all over?"

Moses chuckled, "That depends, honey, do I get the million dollars or nothing at all?"

"If you fight hard enough, you'll win for sure! You have my vote no matter what!" smiled Grune.

"Even if I stab you in the back?" smirked Moses, playfully pushing her shoulder.

Grune nodded, "Mhm! It's only a game, and by far you've played the best!"

"_Moses is a great man, and I really believe he has the chance to become the sole survivor! If I end up on the jury, and he's in the end, there's a vote for him!" - Grune_

"Why thank you, Grune! Means a lot, comin' from you!" smiled Moses, hugging her.

Grune hugged him back, "I do my best to always be a good friend! Everyone needs to be happy!"

But while they hugged, Moses was pondering.

"_Hmm... an extra vote, huh? There's seven jury members, and I'll need all the support I can get to beat Kasumi if Tandang sticks together, ya know. If Grune's on the jury, I only need 3 more to secure my spot as winner. Haha! Moses Happy Dance time!" (dances happily) - Moses_

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic were talking by the fire.

"So... once we're at the final four, he's gonna want me out, right?" asked Kasumi, after Nostalgia Critic told her everything Moses told him.

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "Yes, and I'm only telling you this because I trust you 100%. I like Moses too, but with your idol, we hold more power then he does."

"_Moses is trying to sneak Grune into the finals so that he can have a chance at winning. To be honest Moses, that's a very dumb move on your part. First off, Grune's social game is spectatular, and another, you are not getting my vote if you do get me out." - Kasumi_

Kasumi reached into her pocket, and looked at her idol, "To be honest it's a rather strange thing, but we might need it soon. Too bad it can't be used at the final four. Crap..."

"Don't get too focused on Moses and Grune, Kasumi," reminded Nostalgia Critic, "I'm not one for big moves right when there's a chance the minority can sneak by and eat us alive."

"Oh, I know," replied Kasumi, "Thane and Mordin are next out. I'm not saying Moses and Grune need to be split right now."

"_Kasumi, don't get too hasty about splitting them up, we need to stay strong with Moses for right now before we chop Grune's head off, and get him back on track." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Kasumi."

Kasumi did so.

"For today's challenge, you will all raise your hands up in the air, and your wrist will be chained to a bucket full of water. If your hand moves a little too much while up in the air, might be enough to tip the bucket over your head, you'll get wet, and you're done. Last person left standing wins immunity, and has a 1 out of 6 shot at winning this game. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated underneath their buckets.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

So far into the challenge, Grune, Mordin, and Moses were doing the best. Nostalgia Critic felt semi-comfortable. Kasumi, Thane, and Twilight weren't doing too well keeping a straight position. Thane even tried meditating standing up.

"No one wants to give up after 30 days of the game. Anything can change at any given time."

– 1 hour in... –

Just then, two people dropped from the challenge...

…

…

…

"Just like that, Thane and Kasumi are out of the challenge, and we're down to five."

Everyone seemed to be about the same type of comfortable, except for Grune, who seemed the most comfortable out of all of them. She cheerfully looked around, smiling.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Another one dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Twilight, and she's out of the game. Down to four players."

Now Grune was feeling a little less comfortable then before. Moses was becoming a little distracted, whistling nonchalantly, looking at Mordin.

– 2 hours in... –

Just then, unexpectedly...

…

…

…

"Agh! Dammit!" cursed Moses.

"Moses is out of the challenge. Just a bit of focus lost, and the challenge is lost. Down to 3 players."

Mordin smiled, hoping to pull through. Nostalgia Critic looked to Kasumi and Moses, and nodded his head. Grune seemed to be in her own world.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Another loss...

…

…

…

"And with that, Grune is out of the challenge. Down to Mordin and Nostalgia Critic, fighting for immunity."

Mordin nodded, "Can feel the intensity... and the sunshine."

Nostalgia Critic laughed, "I'm ready to battle it out, Mordin."

"Good. Will keep things interesting." replied Mordin.

– 3 hours in... –

Both Mordin and Nostalgia Critic put up a good fight, holding in the pain and the numbness of keeping that position for nearly three hours.

Just then, one person gave up...

…

…

…

…

"There goes Nostalgia Critic, meaning MORDIN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Mordin.

"Once again, another victory for you, Mordin. Tonight, you cannot be voted out, and you survive another three days out here. As for the rest of you, tribal council is looming, and another player will join the jury. See you all then."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 30

Thane, Twilight, and Mordin were talking by the beach.

"Have you made a decision?" asked Thane, looking over at Twilight. Twilight shrugged.

"I'm... I'm not sure," sighed Twilight, "I don't want to rock the boat at all. Plus, Grune may not flip, so me flipping is useless."

"_Mordin's safe tonight, so I'm pretty sure that the big alliance will come after me. If Twilight and Grune jump ship, I have a chance to stay." - Thane_

Mordin nodded, "True. Grune likes Moses. Moses very likely our target. Could be benefitical to vote someone else out."

Twilight nodded, "That sounds a little better. Maybe Nostalgia Critic?"

"We can do that, but Moses will be livid," replied Thane, scratching his chin, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to that."

"_I haven't decided if I want to flip or not. Grune and I need to stick together no matter what, so we need to vote for the person that won't help us in the end." - Twilight_

Meanwhile, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Kasumi were chatting it up in the base.

"Mordin's safe tonight, so no planning tonight." noted Moses, laying down on his back.

Kasumi nodded, "Pretty much. Thane's the vote, no need to rock the boat."

"_Tonight, for right now, I'm staying loyal to Moses, but later down the road, I need to get rid of him or Grune. But, I'm not letting Thane and Mordin get farther into the game, so Thane's gotta go tonight." - Kasumi_

"Grune and Twilight are so on our side," smirked Moses, "So we ain't in any trouble."

Nostalgia Critic smiled, "Good. I mean, hey, I don't want to see a random blindside come our way at the last minute. Keep those ladies under control, Moses."

Moses held up a thumbs up signal, "Will do, my man!"

"_C'mon man! I wanna win immunity sometime down the damn road! I ain't a weak player, I wanna be the strong competitor I claim to be!" - Moses_

"They are the ones who can potentially flip the game," replied Kasumi.

Moses leaned up, "I said I will! Dang... you don't act like ya don't know what I can do!"

"_Right before we leave, Imma give Grune and Twilight the little ol' talk about loyalty, and just pray that they vote with us. For the love of all, they better vote Thane out!" - Moses_

A little while later, after talks with Thane, Moses, and Grune, Twilight made a decision.

"_It just makes the most sense to vote this way, because like it or not, I need to play the game. I got voted out last time for playing the game a little too fast. I need to play it straight and narrow." - Twilight_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anise,"

Anise was wearing a white tank top with a brown skirt.

"Senel,"

Senel was in a black t-shirt and matching shorts.

"And Gordon, voted out at the last tribal council."

Gordon was wearing his chef's whites, giving a nod to the remaining players.

"Last night could've been a big move, but it seemed to blow up and miss. Twilight, does tonight's tribal council have anything to do with the last one, in terms of the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Last tribal council, two idols were played, and they both missed. Mordin and Thane know they are on the oust, and they understand that." replied Twilight.

Both of them nodded.

"Moses, you narrowly escaped the vote last night, so that makes it twice you've survived going home, it seems. Are you still nervous tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Nah! I'm not nervous at all. We've got our plan, so Imma stick to it, and get our team to the end." replied Moses.

"Grune, being one of two remaining Kalabaw members, are you feeling nervous?" asked Jeff.

Grune shrugged.

"If I am, I haven't heard about it. I feel completely safe tonight, Jeff. If I go home and get blindsided, I won't be upset at all. They've played good games." replied Grune.

"Nostalgia Critic, you've seemed quiet during the game. Got anything you wanna say?" asked Jeff.

Nostalgia Critic smirked.

"Yes I do. Please keep me around longer. I'm not done playing the game, I only just made it to Day 30, may I please see Day 39?" replied Nostalgia Critic.

Jeff: Ok, it's time to vote, Nostalgia Critic, you're up.

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: Nothing personal. (Thane)

Thane's Vote: Should be Moses tonight, but I'm willing to take a risk and take you out. (Nostalgia Critic)

Twilight's Vote: Sorry... (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nostalgia Critic. (He nodded, shrugging.)

…

Nostalgia Critic. Two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

…

Thane. One vote Thane. (He nodded, expecting it.)

…

Thane. Tied two votes Thane, two votes Nostalgia Critic.

…

…

Thane. Three votes Thane, two votes Nostalgia Critic. (Thane looked at Grune and Twilight for one last hope)

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the fourth member of the jury, Thane. That's 4, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Thane nodded, accepting defeat as he gave up his torch, "Very well. I've done my best."

"Thane, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Thane gave a light bow to the others before leaving the area.

"With another player gone from the game, it continues. There are 9 days left in the game, anyone at this stage can win this game if they try hard, and win. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Thane's Final Words**

"I feel like I proved a lot being out here on Survivor. 30 days living out here in Virmire can be... an adventurous experience. Having Kepral's Syndrome did not stop me from going far into the game. I fought hard, but my fighting wasn't hard enough."

VOTE

Nostalgia Critic – Thane and Mordin

Thane – Nostalgia Critic, Grune, Kasumi, Moses, and Twilight


	11. Episode 10 Minority vs Majority

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Even though both of their idols were gone, Thane and Mordin continued to fight, and stay in as long as they could. They considered bringing in Grune and Twilight into the alliance, and blindside Moses, but Twilight was a little skeptical._

_Meanwhile, Nostalgia Critic was told about the plan to blindside Kasumi at the Final 4 by Moses, and then told her everything. Kasumi was ticked, but decided to stay calm for right now, and keep on eliminating the Kalabaws and Matsings._

_At the Reward challenge, Mordin won in the game of trivia, and chose to take Thane and Twilight on a spa reward._

_Back at camp, Grune told Moses that no matter what, she would give him her vote at the end. This made Moses reconsider taking Kasumi out, and take Grune out instead, getting an easy jury vote in the process._

_At the immunity challenge, Mordin outlasted Nostalgia Critic to win his second immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Thane knew his name was on the parchment tonight, but he was still willing to try and get the Kalabaws to join him and Mordin, and vote Nostalgia Critic out._

_At tribal council, Thane's efforts went nowhere, and he was sent to the jury in a 5-2 vote. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 6: Grune, Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Twilight**

**Jury: Anise, Senel, Gordon, and Thane**

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 31

As soon as the tribe returned from tribal council, Mordin placed his torch against the shelter, and turned to face everyone.

"Understood position," he noted, "Will not attempt to strategize from here on out. Did the best I could. Glad to of made it this far."

Moses looked over at him, "Ya givin' up, bro?"

Mordin shook his head, "Not give up. Accepted defeat."

"_We all get back from tribal council, and Mordin starts blabberin' about him not strategizin' no more, and it sounded like he was wanting to quit. He said he don't want to quit, but it sure sounded like it." - Moses_

Mordin started to cook rice, humming a soft tune to himself. Moses and Kasumi walked away towards the shelter.

"Only Matsing left in the competition," noted Moses, "Sure looks wimpy."

Kasumi shrugged, "You have to admit one thing. If Mordin's truly given up in the game, it's better to keep him around longer, you know? That is, if he doesn't try to pull anything."

Moses nodded, "I like to think he'd be a good boot at four or five left? Twilight's overstayed her welcome for me, as it is."

"_Mordin and Twilight are the bigger threats left to get rid of, and with Mordin just, you know, lookin' weak and all that, let's keep him around, and get rid of Twilight. If Twilight leaves, Grune is all mine. I just need Grune to be on my side just a few more days before I let her taste fourth or fifth place." - Moses_

"I can only guess why you'd want her out," replied Kasumi, "But I agree. Twilight's done well, and the longer she stays, the more votes on the jury she gets. Bad news for the other two sitting next to her."

"You okay with that," asked Moses, turning to look at her, "Twi, Mordin, Grune, and then we're set for the end?"

Kasumi smirked, and nodded, "You're the boss, Moses. Final 3 is pretty much set in motion."

She high fived him.

"_You can never be too sure with Moses. I mean, Nostalgia Critic even said he wants me out, and Grune in the finals. But who knows, Survivor can make you lose your mind, and Moses, well, you can never tell what that bandits thinking of." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, Mordin was still cooking the rice, thinking through in his head.

"_Decided on new game after Thane left. Will appear to have accepted loss, and appear not to strategize. Strategy has worked for many underdogs, but not all. Worth the try, though." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 32

Grune, Mordin, and Twilight were sitting around the campfire.

"You had both idols, right?" asked Twilight, looking at Mordin.

Mordin nodded, "Had Kalabaw idol. Thane had Matsing idol."

"_This morning, I've been thinking about the future. We have 7 to 8 days left out here in Virmire, and every little second counts! I really want to impress the princess with how well I've done, and if I don't make some big moves, well... I won't be too happy with myself." - Twilight_

"Well, what about the Tandang idol?" pondered Twilight, "I mean, I have a feeling someone has it. I mean, I can just sense it. It wouldn't make sense for the main Tandang alliance not to have one."

Mordin shrugged, but nodded a little, "Agreed."

Grune looked over at Twilight, "Well, who do you think has it, if you had to guess?"

Twilight raised her hoof, "I honestly believe, if anyone, it's Moses. The guy is a bandit, and bandits, from what I read in books, are thieves, and they look for things. Then again, Kasumi is also a thief. Either one could have it!"

"'Look for things'? More to it then that." noted Mordin.

"_Twilight Sparkle. Very nice, very intelligent pony. But very eager to progress through the game. Must say, she's hitting some valuable points about Tandang alliance." - Mordin_

"Do you have any clues to the hidden immunity idol?" asked Grune, tilting her head.

Twilight nodded, smiling, "I have two clues. Mordin's seen one of them. I can recite them from memory. Listen."

With that said, Twilight whispered out what she remembered from the clues.

"_I honestly believe if one of the three of us want to win the game, we have to get one of the Tandangs out of the game. The games been going back and forth, but now I want it to stay this way, minority versus majority." - Twilight_

After a little more chit chat, Mordin left the area, a small plan in mind.

"_Need to get attention off of me, and will do anything to keep it off. This morning? Only a ruse. Right now, a bomb waiting to go off." - Mordin_

Mordin found the Nostalgia Critic hanging out by himself by the beach, cleaning pots and pans.

He noticed him walking by, "Oh hey, Mordin! What's up, fella?"

"Big news, big news. Want to hear?" asked Mordin, looking down at him.

"_I really wasn't expecting to see Mordin of all people with big news to share. Well, better be important, I'm sure, I mean all big news has to be big, right?" - Nostalgia Critic_

"Twilight believes Tandang has the idol. Says it makes sense. Wants to find the newly hidden idol now with my and Grune's help." explained Mordin.

Nostalgia Critic blinked, "Uh, okay then. Thanks for the update, then."

"My pleasure, as always." smiled Mordin, before walking away.

"_From what Mordin gathered, apparently Twilight wants to find the idol and possibly get Kasumi's idol out or exposed. Moses has no idea about her idol, so we really need to keep it under control." - Nostalgia Critic_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will each have your own little raft, and you must row out on your raft to collect a series of flags. Each flagpole has a different end, so when you return to shore with all of your flags, you need to place them in order. The first person to finish wins reward."

Jeff whistled behind him, and out from behind some large forms of land, came a nice little speedboat.

"The winner of the challenge will win their own little speedboat to keep. You will enjoy a nice picnic out at sea, enjoying wine, fruit, sandwiches, and sundaes. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone ran off from the start with their rafts, and started to row out to collect their flags. Kasumi and Moses were neck and neck to start. Mordin and Grune took their times, while Twilight and Nostalgia Critic struggled a little.

Nostalgia Critic got better as the challenge progressed, but Twilight struggled the whole way through. Mordin didn't feel like winning, but felt compelled to at least do well. The challenge seemed to be coming down to allies Kasumi and Moses for reward.

Both Kasumi and Moses collected all of their flags, and they rowed back to shore to begin putting them into place.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Finished!" called Kasumi. Jeff ran over to make sure.

"And so she is! KASUMI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped for Kasumi.

"Nice job, Kasumi! You have won yourself a new speedboat, might come in handy in your career as a thief, perhaps. Before you can go enjoy yourself, you need someone to keep yourself company. Who's that gonna be?"

"Hmm... I'll take Nostalgia Critic. He needs a nice reward." smiled Kasumi.

Nostalgia Critic smiled back, and ran up to join her. Moses appeared rather jealous.

"Alright then, Kasumi, Nostalgia Critic, you have a nice day ahead of you. You may take the speedboat, and enjoy your picnic out at sea. As for the rest of you, nothing for you. Grab your stuff, and head on back to camp. See you all later for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 33

Kasumi was at the wheel as the speedboat sped out through the waters. Nostalgia Critic was laying on one of the seats.

"_The reason I took Nostalgia Critic on reward was because I feel like he needed a break from the game, and besides, I think Moses doesn't care who I take in the end." - Kasumi_

"What a nice day it is!" cheered Nostalgia Critic, looking up at the bright blue sky.

Kasumi nodded her head, "I know, right? And we get the best parts, you know? A nice meal to enjoy while the rest at camp eats fish and rice."

"And no strategy talk for us," noted Nostalgia Critic, but then shook his head, "Nah nevermind, there's always something to talk about."

"_6 days remain for us, and there's still a lot to do before we reach the end. Twilight, in my mind, is the number one concern. If Mordin isn't playing me for a fool, she's gonna try and flush Kasumi's idol." - Nostalgia Critic_

"Like what, anything worrying you?" asked Kasumi, turning to look at him, stopping the boat in a good spot.

"Twilight, really," explained Nostalgia Critic, "Mordin's telling me that Twilight believes we have the idol, and that she also wants to search for the newly hidden idol, if it has."

Kasumi shrugged, "Moses also wants to get Twilight out, so he's not alone, really. Twilight does scare me if Mordin is telling the truth. Which, at this point, he might be."

"Mordin's on the outside, I kinda believe him. At this point, I'd be doing anything to save my ass, even telling the truth, if I was in his position." replied Nostalgia Critic.

"_Nostalgia Critic told me to believe Mordin's words, and go after Twilight. At this point, we really need to keep an eye on Mordin just as much as Twilight. He's capable of winning challenges, and if he makes it to the Final 3, he's got it won." - Kasumi_

"True that," noted Kasumi, shrugging again, "Right now, I have the idol, so if I feel threatened, I'll use it. But hopefully Moses has a good grip on Grune, so as long as we have Grune, we have the numbers."

Nostalgia Critic nodded, beginning to pour wine into two glasses.

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 33

Moses was laying down in the shelter, taking a light nap.

"_I am a little pissed that Kasumi took Nostalgia Critic on that reward, but whatever. I ain't gonna let that bother me no more. If I get flustered over that, Imma do something stupid. Ain't the time to be stupid at this point." - Moses_

As he napped, Mordin walked on in, with two bowls of rice and little bits of fish in it.

"Asleep already? Shame." he noted. With that said, Moses seemingly woke up.

"Urrgh... M-Mordin? What are you doing at this time of the day?" Moses spluttered, drowzy.

Mordin sighed, "Still daylight outside."

Moses blinked, before groaning and facepalming, "Oh."

"_Glad Moses is alone. Perfect timing to warn him about Twilight. If Twilight goes next, more hope for me." - Mordin_

Mordin handed Moses a bowl of fish n' rice, "Eat. Will need it for immunity."

"Got that right..." noted Moses quietly, as he began to eat.

"Any thoughts on who to vote out next?" asked Mordin, watching him eat.

Moses yawned, "Dude, you ain't got nothing to worry 'bout. I wanna vote Twilight's sweet flank out next. And I ain't just sayin' that because you're here, I mean that."

"Ah. Was gonna say something about her." replied Mordin.

"Like what..?" asked Moses, getting interested in the subject.

"She has a feeling that the idol is in Tandang's hands. Would say the same myself, but am not too sure of it." explained Mordin.

Moses rolled his eye.

"_Twilight just earned herself a spot on the jury. You ain't gonna flush any sort of idol out, not because we don't have one, but even if we did, it's hopeless for you! Mordin and Grune will do whatever we say!" - Moses_

Meanwhile, Twilight and Grune were hanging out by the beach.

"I couldn't find the idol at all earlier today," sighed Twilight, "We're... just gonna have to see what happens at the tiebreaker."

Grune nodded her head, smiling.

"_Right after we got back from the reward challenge, I searched for the idol, but... sadly, my search was terrible, and I found nothing. I wonder if someone has it already." - Twilight_

"I think Moses has it, but... we can never be too certain, you know?" noted Twilight.

"Moses does seem the type to have an idol," replied Grune, "But it was recently hidden. I don't think anyone would have it right now."

Twilight shrugged, laying down on her back, "Who knows, Grune..."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Mordin."

Mordin did so.

"For today's challenge, out in the ocean, is a puzzle board. Swim out, and study the puzzle board. Once you think you can remember it, swim back to shore, and start working on the puzzle. If you are wrong, you are forced to go back and check the board again. First person to get it right wins immunity."

"Before we begin, I'm going to make an offer. If you feel like immunity isn't important right now, I want you to move off your mat, and come stand next to me."

Moses wanted to compete, while Mordin and Twilight felt a little nervous, and they stayed. Grune and Nostalgia Critic stepped off, feeling secure. Kasumi, having her idol, also stepped off.

Jeff turned around, and pulled off some covers, revealing a fully functional ice cream maker.

"Yay! Ice cream!" giggled Grune. She, Kasumi, and Nostalgia Critic went over to start feasting.

"That means, only Mordin, Twilight, and Moses will be the only competitors in today's challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three survivors dived out into the water, and swam towards the puzzle board. Twilight stayed a little longer to study, while Moses and Mordin left after reading the puzzle once.

Moses and Mordin began working on their puzzles once they arrived at shore, and Twilight soon left her example board after a good amount of studying.

Mordin finished first, "Jeff!?"

Jeff ran over to check, but shook his head.

"Wrong! Go back to your puzzle example and recheck your work."

Mordin shook his head, and dived back into the water.

Twilight soon made it back to her puzzle board, and started to work on her puzzle. After a good amount of work put into it, she turned to look at Jeff.

"Jeff! Is this right?" she asked.

Jeff ran over to check it up. Moses started moving faster to catch up.

…

…

…

…

…

"Correct! TWILIGHT WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Twilight, although everyone for the exception of Grune was nervous.

"Congratulations, Twilight! You are moving on to the Final 5. As for the rest of you, one of you will be the next member of the jury tonight. See you all later."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 34

Nostalgia Critic, Moses, and Kasumi were all inside the base, rethinking the vote.

"Well, our plan is ruined..." muttered Moses, drawing a circle into the ground with his finger, "So Mordin tonight?"

Kasumi nodded, "Pretty much. I just don't want him getting closer to winning the million. He's got the votes needed from the jury, when you think about it."

"_Originally, Twilight was the boot, but then of course she had to win the immunity challenge. So, Mordin will be the replacement boot for tonight. It's a sad vote, because I really like the guy." - Kasumi_

"Well, no worries then, right?" replied Moses, looking at both Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, "We can easily vote him off, and be ready for the end?"

Nostalgia Critic nodded, "I think so, yeah. We just cannot let Twilight win anymore challenges."

Kasumi nodded, "Precisely."

"_Tonight, unless something happens, Mordin is going to the jury. This is Survivor, and things are usually bound to change." - Nostalgia Critic_

Kasumi left the group for a little while, and went to go take a seat by the campfire, near Mordin.

Mordin noticed her, and smiled, "Ah. Hello Kasumi."

"I'm gonna be honest," stated Kasumi, shrugging, "And I don't mean harm, but it's you or Grune tonight. Any reason why you should stay?"

Mordin blinked his beady eyes, before nodding.

"_Considering that Twilight won immunity, odds were that I would be the next to go. Will do anything to stay longer." - Mordin_

"Grune and Moses. Tight pair. Me? Have no one to rely on. Have only myself," pleaded Mordin, "Grune also good social player. Jury loves her."

Kasumi nodded, "That's certainly true."

"Grune also ally of Twilight's. If Twilight is your enemy, by all means, take her out." continued Mordin.

"_Mordin made a lot of valuable points about Grune. Moses may want her in the finals over me, and she's also close with Twilight. Right now, Twilight is a huge threat to me, as she might come after me and the idol, so, maybe it is better to vote Grune off." - Kasumi_

"I'll think about it, but thank you, Mordin." smiled Kasumi, shaking his three-fingered hand.

"My pleasure, as always." smiled Mordin.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Grune were talking.

"We absolutely need to tie it up tonight," planned Twilight, "If Mordin is still on our side, we all vote for Nostalgia Critic tonight, as he's the least likely to have the idol played on him. That okay with you, Grune?"

Grune nodded cheerfully, "Oh yes! That'll be fine!"

"_I'm so happy I'm safe tonight, but I worry for Grune or Mordin. They're being targeted by Tandang, and all we can do is stick together and just pray that we cause a tie." - Twilight_

"Do you think you can build a fire?" asked Twilight.

Grune nodded, smiling warmly, "Of course! I'm a mage from my world. But by hand, not so sure... but I'll try!"

Twilight smiled back, brightly, "Regardless, we have a chance! We just have to hope that Mordin does the same."

"_I'm going into tonight's tribal council with the possiblity of going home, but that's alright with me! I feel like I did very well in getting 34 days into the game. It would be great if I got a little farther!" - Grune_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anise,"

Anise was wearing a striped black and white sweater with thigh-high black shorts.

"Senel,"

Senel was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Gordon,"

Gordon was wearing a tucked in blue collared shirt, and black slacks.

"And Thane, voted out at the last tribal council."

Thane was in a formal red and black outfit, with red intergalatic shades perched on his forehead.

"There's only 5 days left in the game, so it's gotta be interesting back at camp. Moses, what are the odds that you and your alliance will make it to the Final 3?" asked Jeff.

"It's good odds, Jeff. I ain't worried about losin' now. Once tonight is over, we've got this in the bag. I know I sound quite cocky, but I also know I got this won." replied Moses.

Anise rolled her eyes.

"Grune, Moses made a big statement. He believes he's got this won. Do you believe that?" asked Jeff.

Grune nodded.

"I believe Moses has played a really good game. He's been loyal to his alliance, he's been a provider, and he's a funny guy. Will the jury see that in him? That's what we have yet to know." replied Grune.

"Mordin, what's the plan for tonight's vote? What will get you farther into the game?" asked Jeff.

"Will have to keep focused on the goal. Day 39. Need to stay strong. Focused. Ready for anything. Tonight? Nervous. Hope I don't get voted off." replied Mordin.

"Okay, it is time to vote. Twilight, you're up."

– – –

Mordin's Vote: Hope that Tandang listened. (Grune)

Moses' Vote: (sighes deeply before writing a name) (?)

Twilight's Vote: If the pieces fall into place, there should be a tie tonight, and hopefully Grune or Mordin beat you. (Nostalgia Critic)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nostalgia Critic. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Grune. One vote Grune, one vote Nostalgia Critic. (Grune smiled softly.)

…

…

Nostalgia Critic. Two votes Nostalgia Critic, one vote Grune.

…

Grune. Tied two votes Grune, two votes Nostalgia Critic. (Mordin sighed of relief.)

…

…

Grune. Three votes Grune, two votes Nostalgia Critic, one vote left. (Twilight looked at Mordin, hopefully. Moses buried his face.)

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivore Virmire, and the fifth member of the jury, Grune. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Grune smiled, and nodded. She hugged Twilight and Moses, with Moses repeatedly whispering "Sorry" a lot. Grune forgave him, and gave her torch to Jeff.

"Grune, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Grune waved goodbye as she left the area.

"You guys have five days left in Virmire, and there's only two more challenges left to endure before the jury gets to have a say in who wins Survivor Virmire. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Grune's Final Words**

"I had such a fun time on Survivor! I had a lot of good friends, moments, and I will cherish every moment for the rest of my life! I really hope Moses makes it to the Final 3, because he's got my vote for sure! If not him, then Twilight!"

VOTE

Grune – Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, Mordin, and Moses

Nostalgia Critic – Grune and Twilight

Only one episode to go! Who will be crowned the winner of Survivor Virmire? Will it be our favorite movie critic, Nostalgia Critic? Will it be the master thief, Kasumi Goto? Will it be the scientist salarian Mordin Solus? Does Moses Sandor the bandit stand a chance at winning this game? And will Twilight Sparkle get close to the finals? Find out on the Finale of Survivor Virmire! :)


	12. Episode 11 The Finale Pt 1

_34 days ago, 15 new Survivors were abandoned on the island nation of Virmire._

_They were soon joined by 3 returning players. Niko Bellic from Redemption Island, Twilight Sparkle from Aquatic Ruin, and Kasumi Goto from Forest Maze. They were each assigned a tribe._

_On the Kalabaw tribe, Anise the Fon Master Guardian was the main focus of attention, forming a female alliance with Grune and Twilight. They aligned themselves with Senel, and took out tribal annoyances Duncan and Javik._

_On the Matsing tribe, Niko was quickly made a target due to his brash attitude. However, with the help of Mass Effect alumni Thane Krios and Mordin Solus, Niko was spared when they got Tails Doll to vote out Bubsy._

_On Tandang, the bandit leader known as Moses Sandor made a powerful alliance with Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic, and they pretty much took control of the tribe, eliminating the Tandang leader Garrus._

_Soon the three tribes became two, and two tribes of seven were made. The Tandang and Matsing core alliances stayed strong within the first two votes, and Jelly and N. Tropy were soon met with unfortunate fates._

_But Tails Doll, one of the main members of the core Matsing alliance, quit the game due to a huge amount of anxiety attacks and nightmares that left him emotionally and psychologically damaged. But Matsing fought hard, and won immunity. Moses was left with a decision to blindside Niko or Anise, and align with the one that stayed. In the end, he took out Niko, despite his alliance's wishes._

_On Day 17, the two tribes merged into the purple Dang-Sing tribe, living on Kalabaw beach and base. At this time, two of the three hidden immunity idols were found. Kasumi had Tandang's idol, while Thane had Matsing's._

_The remaining four members of the original Kalabaw tribe wanted to stick together, and side with one of the other two tribes. However, Moses found out that he was being played for a fool by Anise, and tried to turn the tables against her. To make matters worse for Anise, Kasumi gave Moses her immunity necklace, and with Matsing's help, she was blindsided. She would soon be followed by Senel._

_The remaining Matsings and Gordon worked together to make a big play at the next tribal council. Mordin found the Kalabaw hidden immunity idol, but Kasumi snuck up on him with her cloaking ability. After making a deal not to use the idol at all, Mordin went back on it as he used both his idol and Thane's idol. However, both idols were wasted when the rest of the tribe voted Gordon out. Despite heavy scrambling, Thane was the next to go, leaving Mordin by himself._

_Last episode, Kasumi won reward, and took Nostalgia Critic with her. With Mordin seemingly not interested in strategy, and the threat of Twilight looming in the background, Kasumi felt like the idol was needed._

_Mordin quietly tried to throw signals that Twilight was trying to get rid of Tandang's idol, if they had one. While they did, Moses had no knowledge of Kasumi's idol._

_When Twilight won the immunity challenge, Mordin was the next to go. However, Mordin convinced Kasumi to blindside Grune, and eliminate a possible ally for Twilight._

_At tribal council, Mordin got his way, and Grune was voted out of the tribe, and sent to the jury._

_Now, only 5 remain..._

_Nostalgia Critic._

_Kasumi._

_Mordin._

_Moses._

_And Twilight._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three of them will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Kasumi, Mordin, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and Twilight**

**Jury: Anise, Senel, Gordon, Thane, and Grune**

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 35

Both Twilight and Moses were sad upon arriving back from tribal council.

"Aww man..." sighed Moses, falling down onto his back, "Why did we have to vote Grune off...?"

"Part of the game, Moses," noted Kasumi, looking down at him, "We have to get farther into the game."

"_Last night, I decided to keep Mordin in, and vote Grune off. I really was worried Moses wouldn't carry it through, but long and behold, he did. Now we just need to get Twilight and then Mordin out." - Kasumi_

Twilight sighed, "She was a kindred soul, but now we'll have to go on without her."

"Only 4 days left in the game as is," noted Moses, leaning up, "Might as well do our best, eh?"

"_Winning immunity was my saving grace, really. If I hadn't of won, then I would be out, and Grune would still be here. I'm still gonna fight to win, which is what I came here to do!" - Twilight_

A little while later, Mordin and Twilight were talking.

"We're the next two to go," explained Twilight, "The Tandangs will stick together. You know that, right?"

Mordin nodded, "Yes. Best bet is to find hidden immunity idol. Could be anywhere."

"_Final five. Still remaining. Good thing. Guaranteed a spot in the final four, provided Twilight loses immunity. Good odds, good odds." - Mordin_

Twilight looked down, tearing up a little, "I... I can't find it anywhere. Oh, Mordin... I don't want to go out just yet. I've got a lot of fight left in me..."

Mordin patted her mane gently, "Now, now. No giving up, yes? Still in it win it, I hope?"

"But..." started Twilight, before letting out a deep sigh, "...yes... I'm still fighting, but... I find it hard to believe I'll be here in the final four."

Mordin smiled a little, "If you win immunity, yes you will. If you find hidden immunity idol, you will still be here."

"_Mordin gave me a little pep talk, and tried to get more fight out of me. I'm not giving up, not until I'm voted off. And trust me, I will do my best to stay!" - Twilight_

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 35

Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic were walking behind the base, Kasumi carrying her idol.

"Again, do you feel like we're safe?" asked Nostalgia Critic, looking at Kasumi.

Kasumi nodded, "I'm sure of it. Moses is secure now, and as long as Twilight and Mordin don't go on immunity runs, we're really guarenteed final three."

"_At the next tribal council, that's the last time the idol can be used, so... considering that Tandang is solid all the way, why even keep the idol." - Kasumi_

"I haven't had to use my hiding spot for a while," noted Kasumi, digging through a patch of sand, putting the idol in it before covering it up.

Nostalgia Critic scratched his head a little, "Hiding spot, huh?"

Kasumi nodded, "Better then just leaving it in your bag for someone to steal, right?"

"_Kasumi, I really hope we're safe for the next vote, I don't want to walk into camp without you or Moses, or hell, I don't want to join the jury because we didn't have the idol ready to play." - Nostalgia Critic_

"And when do we tell Moses about it?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

"Huh... never thought about that part. I guess never." chuckled Kasumi, beginning to walk away. Nostalgia Critic shrugged, and followed her.

Meanwhile, Moses and Twilight were sitting by the camp fire.

"You sounded quite cocky at tribal council, last night," noted Twilight, looking at Moses.

Moses shrugged, "Well, I might be wrong 'bout winnin' the game, but goin' to the end? Hell yeah, I felt cocky!"

"_As funny as Moses gets at times, he can be... rather arrogant and nasty sometimes. But, what he said at tribal council... kinda scares me, because it's true. He does have a good chance to win, and I really think we should get rid of him instead of Mordin or myself." - Twilight_

"So once Mordin and I are gone," explained Twilight, "You expect a clean sweep of a victory?"

Moses shook his head, "Nah, I don't expect that. Critic might not get any vote, but I know that several folks will be pissy with me, and vote for Kasumi."

"Like me?" smirked Twilight, letting out a soft giggle.

Moses blinked, "Aw hell no! You ain't votin' for me?"

"We'll see, Moses," giggled Twilight, "But I think it's worth keeping me then losing a vote, eh?"

"_Twilight, she can get into your head, and mess with ya. I don't buy any of her crap right now, and I ain't ever gonna. Right now, we just need to beat her, and send her home." - Moses_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Twilight."

Twilight did so.

"For today's challenge, you will each be attached to a rope course. You will have to manuever yourselves through the ropes, which means you'll be flipping yourselves up and over obstacles. First three to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will solve a lock combination puzzle. You will have three cards with a number on each side. Find the right combination, and unlock your treasure chest, grab your flag, and raise it. First person to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and hooked up to the course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five survivors raced out to begin throwing themselves over poles, under poles, and so on and so forth. Kasumi was lagging behind, while Mordin and Moses made good progress, passing the first obstacle.

But soon, Kasumi started getting the hang of things, and quickly passed Nostalgia Critic and Twilight, finishing the first obstacle.

Twilight was in dead last, as Nostalgia Critic pulled ahead of her, and finished the first obstacle. Mordin, being the skinniest, was able to fit himself through places that most couldn't. He easily finished the second obstacle, and moving onto his third.

Soon Twilight finally finished her first obstacle, and was beginning to catch up to the others. Moses and Kasumi were neck and neck with one another.

Kasumi finished her second obstacle, smirking a little as she noticed Moses stuck. She was catching up to Mordin.

Nostalgia Critic soon got a little tangled up, which gave Twilight a lot of time to catch up to him, and eventually pass him. Moses also got himself unstuck, and moved onto the final obstacle with Twilight.

Eventually, someone made it across the final obstacle...

…

…

"Mordin's through! He's moving on!"

And another finished...

…

…

"Kasumi's through! We're looking for one more person! It's between Moses and Twilight!"

While Moses and Twilight fought to finish, Nostalgia Critic finally got himself through the second obstacle, and he was quickly moving on to the final one.

It was a hard-fought battle between Moses and Twilight, but in the end...

…

…

…

"And with that, Twilight is through! Mordin, Kasumi, and Twilight moving onto the puzzle portion of this challenge!"

Moses and Nostalgia Critic shook their heads as they took a seat on a bench behind Jeff.

Kasumi, Mordin, and Twilight got ready for the final round.

"In the final round you will solve a lock combination puzzle. You will have three cards with a number on each side. Find the right combination, and unlock your treasure chest, grab your flag, and raise it. First person to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kasumi, Mordin, and Twilight quickly got to work on the lock combinations, figuring out which numbers fit where. Mordin decided to throw the challenge, seeing that Kasumi was doing well enough. He wanted to appear weak so that Twilight would go home.

But Twilight appeared to know what she was doing, and she kept making sure each number was right before trying the combination. She tried her current combination, but it was wrong.

Kasumi smirked, and continued working on her puzzle. She tried her next combination, but it was wrong. Mordin kept shifting glances to both girls.

Eventually, both Kasumi and Twilight attempted to put in a combination, but only one was right...

…

…

…

"I got it!" cheered Twilight, grabbing her flag from the chest, and raising it.

"And with that, TWILIGHT WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL FOUR!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for Twilight, yet again wondering a back up plan.

"Once again, Twilight, you are safe for a few more days, and earned yourself a spot in the Final 4. You've gone from being seventh out, to being fourth or above. However, Mordin, Kasumi, Nostalgia Critic, and Moses, one of you will not reach the final 4, and you will join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 36

Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic were talking inside the shelter.

"I think I'm just gonna use the idol tonight," shrugged Kasumi, "I mean, I don't feel vulnerable, but... let's just get rid of it, you know?"

Nostalgia Critic shrugged, "Tonight is Mordin, anyway. He was slated to go after Twilight did anyway, so it's just a different order."

"_Tonight is an easy vote, really. Twilight was the target, and since she won her second straight immunity, we're voting out Mordin. I like the guy, but it's his night." - Nostalgia Critic_

Kasumi got up, "I'm gonna go fetch the idol from the hiding spot, so why don't you let Moses in on whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol? He'll be pissed, but I don't expect him to be crazy about it."

Nostalgia Critic nodded, and left the area to go find Moses.

"_So far, I have a perfect streak of no votes cast against me. I don't expect to see my name, but anythings possible, so having the idol used tonight will prevent any votes being counted." - Kasumi_

Nostalgia Critic found Moses rowing the boat back to shore, carrying a line of fish on his spear.

"Look at that!" smirked Nostalgia Critic, "We're gonna be eating well tonight!"

Moses nodded, chuckling, "Oh hell yeah we are! Might as well be a nice goodbye dinner for Mordin, eh?"

"_Tonight, I don't feel like no strategy talkin', because the vote tonight is so easy! Mordin is gone tonight unless God himself says otherwise." - Moses_

"Anyway," noted Nostalgia Critic, helping him carry in the fish, "Got news, well... late news to be exact."

Moses looked over at him, "Like what?"

Nostalgia Critic sighed, "Well... Kasumi has the hidden idol. She's had it since Day 10 or 11. I'm the only one who knows..."

Moses blinked, stunned.

"_Wait, what the hell?! Kasumi has the immunity idol? And all this time, I wasn't told at all? Now that's just not cool at all. I really underestimated Kasumi's ability to play her own game, man. She's not a pet, she's a snake; that's what the hell she is." - Moses_

"And why wasn't I told at all?" snorted Moses, looking away.

"Kasumi didn't really say," lied Nostalgia Critic, "So I can't say.."

"Bull$#^%." muttered Moses under his breath.

"_If they think I'm happy about this, I'm not. This pisses me off entirely, man! This proves that Kasumi had more control over Nostalgia Critic's vote then I did. Since I know Kasumi's using her idol tonight, Imma try to blindside the Critic, and split them up." - Moses_

After the two men brought the fish to the firepit, Moses let them cook for a little while, before leaving Nostalgia Critic alone, and walking over to speak with Mordin and Twilight by the beach.

"Y'all ready for a nice treat?" smirked Moses, looking at both of them.

"What kind?" asked Mordin, confused.

"Kasumi has the hidden immunity idol," explained Moses, "And that really irks me, since I was never told about it. Now listen, put Nostalgia Critic on the parchment tonight, y'hear, and y'all are safe. If you don't," he pointed at Mordin, "He's going home."

Twilight was stunned herself, hearing that Kasumi had the idol. Mordin kept quiet about the situation, thinking in his head.

"Do you know for sure?" asked Twilight, looking sincerely at him.

Moses nodded, "Oh, I know she does. Nostalgia Critic told me at the last minute."

"Hence why we have to put Nostalgia Critic on parchment. Understood." replied Mordin.

"_Big move approaching. On chopping block myself, need to save myself in anyway. However, between Moses and Nostalgia Critic, Moses bigger threat. Could spill plans. Actually, will spill plans. Like being the villain when needed." - Mordin_

"If we vote Nostalgia Critic out tonight, and then beat Kasumi at the end," explained Moses, "We're the final 3. Both y'all were going home in the next two votes, but now, ya got a chance to better your positions."

Both Mordin and Twilight nodded, understanding.

"_I really think this is the right move. While Moses is a big threat himself, the idea of Kasumi having the idol and a good ally in Nostalgia Critic, makes her the bigger target. I want to go to the final three, and if I go with Moses, I will. There really isn't another option." - Twilight_

After a while longer of discussion and shaking eachother's hands (or hooves), Mordin left, and walked towards the base. He noticed Kasumi inside, and knew this was the best time.

"Excuse me?" asked Mordin, walking up to her.

Kasumi perked up, looking up at the salarian, "Yes? Come to plead your case again?"

Mordin shook his head, "No. No need to. Bigger goals ahead."

"_Mordin came into the base to speak with me, and had some interesting things to say... things that we should've prevented in the first place." (She facepalms) "Oh god..." - Kasumi_

"What do you mean?" asked Kasumi, curious.

Mordin explained everything Moses was trying to do. Kasumi was very surprised, but was rather suspiscious.

"In honest opinion," explained Mordin, "Moses bigger threat then I. Suppose we catch him off guard, hmm?"

Kasumi nodded, "I'll... consider it. This is... this is big, I'll admit it."

Mordin nodded, shaking her hand, before leaving the base.

"_We shouldn't of told Moses about the idol, because he's become rather... childish about not being told, apparently. Dude, Moses, c'mon, use your head, man. You're in a good spot, don't screw yourself!" - Kasumi_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Kasumi was still contemplating in her head.

"_Moses is going to be gunning for me if he stays, but I don't want to keep Mordin either. Mordin has friends on the jury, and I really think I'll lose to him in the end. Still, tonight, we're making a decision, and it may hurt me in the long run." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anise,"

"Senel,"

"Gordon,"

"Thane,"

"And Grune, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So we're getting down to the nitty-gritty. 3 days left after tonight, and only 5 players left. Moses, it's got to be crazy, I bet, right?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, everyday is crazy at Dang-Sing. Imma say this, everyone here, except Twilight and Kasumi, is in trouble tonight. That's how crazy it's been." replied Moses.

"Kasumi, you don't obviously have immunity tonight like Twilight does, so why would Moses say you're safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

Kasumi looked over at him, and then back to Jeff.

"Cause I have the hidden immunity idol. Plain and simple." replied Kasumi.

"And I was never told about it!" snapped Moses, "Me! I've been nothing but loyal to ya Kasumi! We controlled the whole damn game from start to finish, so why don't I get in on the idol, huh?"

"Because I wanted some power of my own. I knew you were in control of the game, and quite honestly, I wanted a little power of my own." replied Kasumi.

Moses rolled his eye, leaning back in his seat.

"Nostalgia Critic, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Nostalgia Critic threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know Jeff. I do not know. It can go any way." replied Nostalgia Critic.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Twilight, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: This is the best move we could've made tonight. Honestly, after tonight, I don't care what you think. (?)

Mordin's Vote: Hopefully, you go. I stay. (Moses)

Moses' Vote: Would vote for Kasumi, but I know she playin' that idol, so gotta take you out, brotha. (Nostalgia Critic)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonight is the last night you can use it."

No one did anything. But then Kasumi stood up from her seat, and handed her idol to Jeff, not really saying much. Moses smirked silently.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Kasumi, do not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nostalgia Critic. (He nodded his head, aware of Moses' move.)

…

Nostalgia Critic. Two votes Nostalgia Critic. (He blinked. Moses nodded, smiling.)

…

…

…

Moses. One vote Moses. (He was no longer smiling.)

…

Moses. Tied two votes Moses, two votes Nostalgia Critic, one vote left. (Moses looked visibly annoyed.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Moses. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Moses was absolutely stunned at the votes. Nevertheless, he nodded, and brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Moses, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Moses said nothing more as he left the tribal council area.

"Big, big blindside tonight. But with it out of the way, you have all reached the Final 4. Over the next 3 days, you will compete in your final immunity challenge, and then three of you will face the jury, for a chance to win one million dollars. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Moses' Final Words**

"Damn! I believe my fatal mistake was just being too crazy 'bout that damn idol. If I hadn't gotten so crazy, we would've voted Mordin's ass out, and then game on, y'know? Instead, I believe Mordin saved his own butt by throwing me under the bus. What a slimeball, man.."

VOTE

Moses – Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, and Mordin

Nostalgia Critic – Moses and Twilight

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 37

The Final 4 returned to camp, with Kasumi rubbing her forehead gently.

"That was a vote to remember, eh?" she chuckled, placing her torch against the base wall.

"_Tribal council last night was interesting. Moses was sent home, and to be honest, I believe my chances just increased with that one vote. All that's left to do is beat Twilight in immunity, and take her out. Final 3 in sight, baby." - Kasumi_

"I liked the guy, but he needed to go," noted Nostalgia Critic, "His paranoia was getting out of hand."

Mordin nodded, "Indeed. Perhaps the best move made thus far."

Twilight laid herself down near the firepit, watching everyone else.

"_I know my head's on a silver platter if I don't win immunity, so all bets are off, and I'm relying on myself to win immunity one last time." - Twilight_

Just then, Jeff showed up. Everyone greeted him with a smile, and even Mordin shook his hand upon arrival.

"What's up everyone?" greeted Jeff.

"Very good. Might even say super." replied Mordin.

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 14 torches of the 14 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_Coming into the game, I needed to find a good alliance, and stay loyal no matter what. I needed to best the Angry Video Game Nerd no matter what. I will say, Moses and Kasumi played a big role in getting me this far into the game, and I thank them for that." - Nostalgia Critic_

"_Being a returning player, and hell, being a good strategist in my previous season, I knew my target on my back was going to be big. Moses came to be my ally, and helped me get far. With the hidden immunity idol, I held most of the power of Tandang, and even if Moses was blindsided, I felt like that was the right move." - Kasumi_

"_Aligned myself with Thane Krios early in the game. Soon trusted others, like Tails Doll, Senel Coolidge, and Gordon Ramsay. Trusted few, but got far. Thankful for immunity wins, alliances battling one another, and blindsides shooting out like projectiles." (takes a deep breath) "Spectular." - Mordin_

"_I returned to the game, after previously being the seventh to leave Survivor: Aquatic Ruin. I made an alliance with Anise, Grune, and Senel, and thanks to them, I had good friends and allies help me in getting far into the game. Now, as the last remaining Kalabaw, I want to make them proud, and win the final immunity challenge." - Twilight_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Duncan's.

"To be honest, he did little at camp." noted Twilight.

Mordin shrugged, "Would've done the same, had he been on Matsing.

They came across Bubsy's.

"Okay," sighed Nostalgia Critic, "Mordin, thank heavenly God you took this guy out!"

Mordin chuckled softly, "Pleasure is mine."

They came across Garrus' torch.

"I liked Garrus a lot, sucks that he had to leave so soon." noted Kasumi, smiling.

"He was a good leader, better then Moses, when you think about it, in terms of experience." replied Nostalgia Critic.

They came to Javik's torch.

Twilight shook her head, "For being the oldest Survivor ever, he was surely the rudest."

Kasumi shrugged, "I would assume so, after being away from society for nearly 50 thousand years."

They came to Jelly's torch.

Mordin smiled lightly, "Jelly Otter. Very sweet girl."

"I really liked her the first few days I knew her." replied Nostalgia Critic.

They came to N. Tropy's torch.

Nostalgia Critic chuckled, "N. Tropy, man... what a character."

"Always talking about time, and never shut up about it..." replied Kasumi.

They came to Tails Doll's torch, which was laying down on the ground, as he had quit.

Twilight smiled warmly, "Tails Doll was such a sweetheart... there was no need to lay his torch down."

"Quit the game. Technically deserves it." replied Mordin, solemnly.

They came to Niko's torch.

"First returning player to get the boot, and I think this vote was a mistake." noted Nostalgia Critic.

Mordin shrugged, "Was a tough competitor. Probably for the best that he went."

Then came Anise's torch.

"She was really a big brat," muttered Nostalgia Critic, "Glad we got rid of her."

"Kalabaw headed down the wrong path due to her," noted Mordin.

They came to Senel's torch.

"He was awfully quiet," noted Nostalgia Critic.

Twilight nodded, "He was often anti-social, and preferred being on his own."

Gordon's came next.

Mordin smiled, "Thought differently of Gordon as days went on. Really nice."

"Scary that we got to know the real Gordon Ramsay out here on Survivor..." replied Twilight.

Then came Thane's torch.

"I was afraid everyday, waking up to seeing Thane dead under the blanket," shuddered Nostalgia Critic.

Kasumi chuckled at him, "At any rate, despite his illness, he managed to get to the Top 6."

Grune's came next.

"You know... Grune was really a geniunely sweet girl." smiled Kasumi.

Twilight nodded her head, "Exactly! She just has this vibe about her that makes you wanna smile forever."

Lastly came Moses' torch.

"This guy will be known on this show for quite a while," noted Twilight.

Nostalgia Critic shrugged, "Despite the fact that he can be a little childish sometimes."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The final four castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"First though, I will take back immunity from you, Twilight."

Twilight did so.

"For today's challenge, you will wrap yourself around a buoy out in the water, and hold onto it for as long as you can. You will have footholds to position your feet, but they are not stable. Last person left standing, wins immunity, and will guarantee themselves a spot in the Final 3, and will earn a chance to face off against the jury. Let's get started."

Everyone swam out to their buoys, and held onto their buoy.

"Challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

So far, Mordin and Nostalgia Critic seemed the most comfortable, while Kasumi and Twilight, while appearing to be okay, kept changing their positions a lot. It seemed like Mordin was sleeping.

But a sudden gust of wind came in and tipped the buoys over a little, Still, all four survivors stayed on their pedistals.

– 1 hour in.. –

The gust of wind, and few more of them made Nostalgia Critic slip down his buoy a little. Kasumi's smaller body frame shuddered a little against the buoy.

Soon, one person fell...

…

…

"Agh!" complained Kasumi.

"Kasumi is out of the challenge, and we're down to three."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Now Twilight began to struggle a little. Nostalgia Critic looked at both Mordin and Twilight from his angle. He tried to hold on, watching Twilight struggle, wanting to beat her. Mordin was still asleep.

But could Nostalgia Critic hold on...?

…

…

…

...He did. Instead, Twilight just gave up, or rather her hooves slipped from the pole.

"And with that, Twilight is out of the challenge, and it's down to Dr. Mordin Solus, and the Nostalgia Critic, both fighting for immunity."

Nostalgia Critic looked over at the sleeping Mordin, chuckling, "Or just gaining on lost sleep, perhaps?"

– 2 hours in... –

Nostalgia Critic wanted to win badly, and prove that he could win immunity. However, the sleeping salarian worried him greatly. Mordin looked so comfortable.

In the end, one's carelessness costed him...

…

…

…

…

...but it wasn't Mordin.

"There goes the Nostalgia Critic. And with that, MORDIN WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Mordin. Eventually Mordin woke up, surprised at his win.

"Well Mordin, you got two things today; a nice nap, and immunity at tonight's vote. With immunity you will get a chance to plead your case to the jury, on why you deserve the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Twilight, Nostalgia Critic, and Kasumi? One of you will not be apart of that, and will join the jury as the final member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 38

"Congrats, Mordin!" smiled Nostalgia Critic, patting his back.

Mordin smiled, nodding, "Much thanks. Am very glad to win the final challenge."

"_Winning final immunity challenge. Good thing. Tonight, Twilight goes home. Too much of a jury threat to keep around. Kalabaw votes a guarantee." - Mordin_

"You're okay with voting Twilight, right Mordin?" asked Kasumi, looking up at him.

Mordin nodded again, "Yes. No worries."

"_Tonight should be an easy vote. Twilight will go home, and we'll have a chance to fight the jury for their votes. Would've liked to make a returning players alliance, but the cards just weren't in place for that to happen." - Kasumi_

A little while later, Twilight was talking with Mordin.

"Tonight, you're absolutely safe," explained Twilight, "So why don't you force the rocks tonight? We'll vote for Kasumi, and let rocks be drawn!"

Mordin raised his hand to his chin, and looked at her, "Appealing."

"_Tonight, I know I'm going home unless I can get Mordin to cause a tiebreaker, and get rocks to be drawn. If he does, I have a 33% chance of making it!" - Twilight_

"Kasumi is a big threat to win the game, so if she pulls the purple rock, then we both have a better chance of winning!" pleaded Twilight.

"Will think about it." replied Mordin, patting her mane gently.

"_Lots of possibilities for tonight. Could vote Kasumi and cause purple rock. Or could vote Twilight and eliminate final Kalabaw. Problematic." - Mordin_

– – – – –

The Dang-Sing tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anise,"

"Senel,"

"Gordon,"

"Thane,"

"Grune,"

"And Moses, voted out at the last tribal council."

"After tonight's vote, we will have the final 3 formed. Nostalgia Critic, is tonight an easy vote for you?" asked Jeff.

Nostalgia Critic nodded.

"You would think otherwise, but yes it is. I think this person knows she is going home tonight." replied Nostalgia Critic.

Twilight nodded, not surprised.

"Twilight, concerned that it's you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Nostalgia Critic kind of was referring to me. Unless something happens, then I'm going to the jury. Nothing else to say." replied Twilight.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Twilight, you're up."

– – –

Nostalgia Critic's Vote: Sorry. (Twilight)

Twilight's Vote: Nothing personal, but I think you're the biggest threat left. (Kasumi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded.)

…

Twilight. One vote Kasumi, one vote Twilight.

…

…

Twilight. Two votes Twilight, one vote Kasumi, one vote left. (Twilight looked to Mordin.)

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the final member of our jury, Twilight. That's 3, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Twilight smiled softly, and nodded, hugging everyone left, "Good luck!"

"Twilight, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Twilight waved goodbye as she left the area.

"And with that, you all are now the Final 3. Your power now shifts to the jury. Seven people that you voted out now hold a big role in the game. They will award one of you with the title of Sole Survivor, and the grand prize total of one million dollars. You have one more night in Virmire, so enjoy it best you can. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Twilight's Final Words**

"What a great experience, being on Survivor for the second time! I really feel like I did better then last time, and I've gotten farther then any other pony on Survivor, and I feel really proud of myself. Mordin may not of given me a chance to pull rocks, but oh well, can't have a chance to win everything."

VOTE

Kasumi – Twilight

Twilight – Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, and Mordin

– – – – –

Dang-Sing Day 39

The Final 3 survivors entered camp, all proud of themselves.

"Well, congratulations to us all!" cheered Nostalgia Critic, "We've made it to the final 3!"

All three of them had a group hug.

"_After being voted off fifth in the Forest Maze, I'm glad that I've finally made it to Day 39 and the final three. Now, all that remains is the jury. I hope Mordin and Nostalgia Critic are ready to put up a good fight." - Kasumi_

"Indeed. Never thought I would make it this far, concerning overall position." noted Mordin.

Kasumi patted his back, "Hey, you've won a lot of immunity and reward challenges, you deserve to be up here!"

Mordin smiled softly, "Why thank you, Miss Goto."

"_Lost Gordon and Thane in back to back tribal councils." (Deep breath) "Made it to Day 39. Jury will be impressed with the skills needed to make it this far. Hopefully." - Mordin_

"Better prepare for the jury, eh?" chuckled Nostalgia Critic, "I bet they're gonna be pissed at us, most of them."

"I think the most bitter will be Moses and Anise," noted Kasumi, shrugging, "But I could give a crap about their crap against me. I'm just gonna do whatever it takes to get votes, am I right?"

Both Nostalgia Critic and Mordin nod their heads.

"_Tonight, I'm interested in what the jury might have to say to me. Will they hate the way I played? Or will they appreicate my loyalty to the tribe I was previously on, Tandang? I feel like I got a good chance to win if the jury sees my strategy the way I do." - Nostalgia Critic_

After they collected their things from the base, and grabbed their torches, they made the long walk to tribal council.

"Good luck to both of you." smiled Nostalgia Critic.

Both Kasumi and Mordin smiled back as they left the camp.

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury,"

"Anise,"

"Senel,"

"Gordon,"

"Thane,"

"Grune,"

"Moses,"

"And Twilight, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Mordin, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Good evening. Did well in getting to Day 39. How, you may ask? After Thane left, kept mouth shut while quietly making moves in the background. Needed to, or would've been gone home. Also won challenges to help go a little farther. Fought hard in getting here." pleaded Mordin.

"Kasumi, your next."

"I know I'm a returning player, but I still managed to get all the way to the Final 3 despite the obvious target on my back. Without my help, the Tandang alliance wouldn't of gone as far as it did. Moses would've been voted out at the start of the merge without my help. I played a key role in helping my alliance make it far, and I think I'm worthy of winning." pleaded Kasumi.

"Nostalgia Critic, close us up."

"Now, I will say this: I didn't make any key moves in the game. However, the reason why I should win is because I remained loyal. I was loyal to Tandang the whole way through. Yes, Moses did get voted off, but I'll be honest, he started it. I knew if I hadn't, I would've been voted off early. I think you should look beyond the strategy, and vote for the person who was most loyal to his or her alliance." pleaded Nostalgia Critic.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, and Mordin. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Thane, you're first up."

Thane slowly walked up to face the Final 3.

"Congratulations in making it this far," started Thane, "My question is what move was cruical in getting you this far into the game?"

"Keeping quiet. Needed to, otherwise was next to go after you were gone." replied Mordin.

"I stayed loyal to my alliance. I needed to. I hoped that, if they pissed people off, I would be seen as the lesser of two evils." explained Nostalgia Critic.

"Voting Moses off, I believe. He was a strong threat to win jury votes, and luckily, him turning against us was a perfect time to get him off, without appearing disloyal." replied Kasumi.

Thane nodded, and sat down.

"Grune."

Grune walked up to face them, and smiled.

"I really have no questions for you all, I just wanna say that you all deserve to be up in the finals," smiled Grune, "You all did your very best!"

With a light giggle, she sat back down.

"Anise."

Anise skipped on up to face the final 3.

"Well, lemme give you my personal opinions about all three of you!" started Anise, "Kasumi, you're a snake, Mordin, you're annoying, and Nostalgia Critic, you're pathetic. Now, defend yourselves! Why aren't you what I called you?"

"Well, I'm not a snake, because when you think about it, I never betrayed anyone in this game. Not even Moses." replied Kasumi.

"I am certainly not pathetic, Anise, I never once backed down and always was willing to make any move, good or bad." replied Nostalgia Critic.

Anise scoffed, "Please! You never had a back bone! You followed Kasumi and Moses like your masters! The Angry Video Game Nerd is laughing right now at you!"

Nostalgia Critic shrugged, "Guess I can't fight your opinion, then."

Mordin waited for a little bit of silence before responding, "Annoying? Maybe. Most people say I'm annoying, but I don't care what anyone says. Here to play a game. Not here for friends."

Anise nodded, and sat back down.

"Senel."

Senel walked on up, and crossed his arms.

"Well, you guys certainly fought hard in making this far into the game," started Senel, "I want you all to tell me 2 jury members should not be given the million dollar prize, and 2 pre-merge boots you would give the prize to."

"Well, I wouldn't give it to Anise or Gordon," replied Nostalgia Critic, "And... I would give it to Garrus and... Jelly."

"Will say Anise and Moses," replied Mordin, "No offense. Would give money to Tails Doll and Niko."

Kasumi thought about it for a while, "Hmm... wouldn't give it to Anise, for sure. Along with... sorry, Gordon. I would definitely give money to Niko and Garrus."

Anise pouted a little at the mention of her name being said three times. Senel nodded, and sat back down.

"Gordon."

Gordon nodded, and walked up to face them.

"Whenever I host Hell's Kitchen" explained Gordon, "I look for a leader to emerge. The winner of Hell's Kitchen is usually the best leader. So, in order for me to pick a winner, Kasumi, Mordin, tell me why you're the best leader?"

Nostalgia Critic was a tad annoyed he wasn't asked the question.

"Wouldn't call myself a leader," replied Mordin, "Would say follower. Too threatening to be leader. However, would step up if no one else wanted to."

"Well, Gordon, I held the most power in leading Tandang," explained Kasumi, "Not even Moses had full control of the votes. I even had to make a move to save him, otherwise he was history. Leaders have to make sacrifices too."

Gordon nodded, and sat down.

"Moses."

Moses smirked, and walked on up to talk.

"Aiight, listen y'all," started Moses, "I know I betrayed y'all, and it's my own fault my ass is out. However, Kasumi, Nostalgia Critic, y'all could've kept me!"

"That's not exactly how that works, Moses," sighed Kasumi, "You deserved to go after you tried to vote Nostalgia Critic off. That ultimately proved you were a backstabber."

Moses rolled his eye, "Yeah, yeah, says the one who never told me about the idol. If you lose tonight Kasumi, that's the reason ya lost. Ya should've shown me the idol!"

Kasumi shook her head in annoyance as Moses took his seat back on the jury.

"Twilight, finish it up for us."

Twilight smiled, and trotted up to face the jury.

"I'm really proud of you guys!" smiled Twilight, "You all were able to make it this far into the game over us. My question is what was the one personality trait that helped you get far into the game?"

"Loyal." said Nostalgia Critic.

Most of the jury was getting annoyed at Nostalgia Critic's constant use of the term loyalty.

"Strategic." replied Kasumi.

"Hmm... intelligent." replied Mordin.

Twilight nodded, and gave a light smile before sitting down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Anise, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

Well, Virmire is finally finished! Soon, the final votes will be posted, and the winner will be revealed! :3

Survivor Ultimates is next on the to-do list, and we're in for a fantastic season!


	13. Episode 11 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. Kasumi, Mordin, Nostalgia Critic, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Along with all of that, you will win a speedboat, similar to the one you won, Kasumi. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"YOU ARE THE VERY MODEL OF A SCIENTIST SALARIAN, MORDIN!"

"GO GO! GO GO! NOSTALGIA CRITIC!"

"WE LOVE YOU KASUMI!"

First vote,

…

…

Mordin.

…

…

Mordin. Two votes Mordin.

…

…

Kasumi. One vote, Kasumi, two votes Mordin.

…

…

Kasumi. Tied two votes Kasumi, two votes Mordin.

…

…

Kasumi. Three votes Kasumi, two votes Mordin.

…

…

Mordin. Tied again, three votes Mordin, three votes Kasumi, one vote left.

The winner of Survivor Virmire, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

MORDIN!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Mordin standing up and spreading his arms out in victory, amazed that he won. Both Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Duncan, Bubsy, Garrus, Javik, Jelly, N. Tropy, Tails Doll, and Niko, soon joined them.

"Professor Mordin Solus everyone! Mordin fought through the game as the underdog once his allies were gone, played the quiet game for a while, and managed to pull out on top! Great job!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my fifteenth season of Survivor.

Let's see... well, Anise, Senel, and Twilight voted for Kasumi, while Gordon, Thane, Grune, and Moses voted for Mordin.

While Mordin deserved to win, you can say that Kasumi was robbed of a victory by Moses and his bitterness.

With Mordin's victory, he becomes the oldest winner of my series, being 42. He's also the first winner to start on a blue-colored tribe.

Oldest to Youngest: Mordin, Jordan, Curtis, Squall, Cousteau, Raine, Metal Mario, Andrew, Ben, Samantha, Jiro, Ryo, Robert, Beat, and Eevee

Anyway, next season is season 16; Survivor: Ultimates. Here it is: The Cast! :3

**Omega (PURPLE): Moses, Ren, Stephen, Thane, and Zaeed**

**Rustic (ORANGE): Anise, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, and Metal Mario**

**Seashell (YELLOW): Harry, Ling Ling, Raine, Senel, and Yuri**

**Totakeke (BLUE): En-Tee-I, Jiro, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

Four others were once included, but replaced. No-Face was replaced with Ren; Brandon was replaced with Ling Ling; Duck was replaced by Kasumi; and Grune ultimately did not make the cut in the end.

Ironically, all the colors were the merge colors from seasons 12-15 of my series. :P

There are also four other contestants, on a new twist known as Veteran's Island. More will be explained in the first episode, which should begin sometime before the end of the week.


End file.
